Un tendre réconfort
by chaton weasley
Summary: Quand Hermione se retrouve seule après la mort d'Harry et Ron, elle va découvrir que Drago Malefoy n'est plus celui qu'il était!
1. Chapter 1

Un tendre réconfort

_Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic !_

_Je vous envoie le prologue mais la suite ne viendra que quand Vis ma vie sera finie mais cela ne va pas tarder !_

_Cette fic est la réponse au défi que m'a lancé une de mes meilleures amies Naline, elle voulait que je lui écrive une fic Hermione et …._

_Je vous laisse deviner qui ?_

_Chapitre 1 : la détresse d'Hermione_

Hermione était chez elle, elle rangeait la maison afin que le temps passe plus vite. En effet, Ron qui était Auror avait été appelé d'urgence il y a 3 jours et n'était toujours pas revenu.

Elle savait que cette opération avait rapport au tournant que prenait la guerre, Voldemort était mort deux semaines plus tôt en même temps que Harry. Ron et Hermione furent tout d'abord bouleversés, plus particulièrement Hermione qui se sentait de plus en plus mal : elle ne mangeait plus et était fréquemment sujette à des vertiges et des nausées. Après quelques jours, celle-ci fit des analyses et apprit rapidement qu'un nouveau venu pointerait le bout de son nez dans 8 mois. La veille de son départ, Hermione apprit la grande nouvelle à Ron. Le jeune couple vit par cette annonce, la présence d'Harry à leurs cotés. Mais comme tout futur papa digne de lui, Ron interdit à Hermione de prendre des risques, ce fut donc pour cette raison qu'Hermione ne put accompagner Ron.

Hermione s'angoissait de plus en plus car Ron ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis les 3 derniers jours, ce qui ne produisait jamais auparavant. La maison était, à présent, propre et bien rangée, mais toujours pas de nouvelles de Ron.

Soudain, elle entendit un léger bruit venant de la cheminée, Ron était de retour pensa t'elle, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le point d'arrivée de l'élu de son cœur, tout en disant

-Franchement, tu aurais pu me donner des nouvelles… Je me suis

Elle arrêta de parler quand elle vit que ce n'était pas Ron qui venait d'arriver mais Kingsley Shackelbolt. Hermione se sentit immédiatement défaillir, le chef des Aurors ne se déplaçait jamais pour donner des nouvelles de ses hommes sauf si cette nouvelle était irrémédiable.

-Je suis désolé Hermione.

-Allez vous faire foutre, s'emporta Hermione en pleurant.

Il était rare d'entendre Hermione prononcer de telles injures, mais là, sa vie venait de s'écrouler. Elle avait perdue son meilleur ami et l'homme de sa vie en 15 jours. Elle avait tout perdue, elle était désormais seule.

-Hermione, je voulais vous dire que…

-Foutez le camp de chez moi, vous avez gâché ma vie vous n'êtes pas content.

-Hermione, vous ne devez pas rester seule pas dans un moment pareil.

-Allez vous en ! Je veux être seule !

-Très bien, je dois prévenir Molly et Arthur !

-Je ne veux pas les voir non plus ! Je veux être seule !

-Très bien, je repasserais demain.

-Non, ne m'approchez plus jamais.

Le chef des Aurors repartit par la cheminée, se dirigeant vers le Terrier pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle aux Weasley. Ils perdaient leur premier enfant.

Hermione s'effondra, elle était seule désormais. Elle voulait mourir, rejoindre l'homme de sa vie, il devait l'attendre, il ne pouvait pas partir sans elle.

Après avoir pensé à tout ça, elle transplana sur la côte anglaise au phare de Anvil Point où les falaises étaient à 12 mètres de hauteur de l'Océan Atlantique. Elle voulait sauter du haut de ses falaises, le rejoindre, partir avec lui parce que vivre sans lui, ce n'était pas vivre.

C'est à ce moment qu'il apparut.

_Alors ça vous a plus ! Je sais c'est court mais je vous promet que c'est le chapitre le plus court !_

_S'il vous plait laissez des reviews !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Un soutien plus que nécessaire_

_J'ai été déçu, 70 personnes ont lu ma fic et personne n'a émis d'hypothèse sur le 2ème personnage. Voilà donc la suite, en espérant que vous me laisserez au moins une review pour connaître enfin votre opinion. Bonne lecture_

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malefoy ? Tu vas me saouler jusqu'au dernier moment ?

-Granger ne fais pas ça ?

-Et pourquoi ? Je l'ai perdu de toute façon !

-Tu n'es pas seule !

-Si, je suis seule au monde. Même Harry m'a quitté.

-Et lui ! dit il en pointant le ventre d'Hermione.

-Qui t'en as parlé, dit elle en posant sa main sur son ventre. Ron ne l'a sut que la veille de son départ.

-Il m'a prévenu le jour de son départ, il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur vous deux s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

-C'est pas vrai ! Vous vous détestiez !

-Tu sais très bien que non ! Que depuis qu'on travaillait ensemble, on était devenu ami.

-Laisse-moi Malefoy !

-Tu veux sauter ?

-Oui !

-Très bien, dit en se rapprochant de la falaise à son tour.

-Ne t'approches pas !

Malefoy continua toujours son chemin.

-J'ai promis à Weasley de m'occuper de vous ! Alors si tu sautes, je saute aussi. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai tout perdu. Mon père a tué ma mère car elle lui avait tourné le dos pour se rapprocher et moi… Moi j'ai tué mon père….Si tu sautes…. je te suis.

-Laisse moi Malefoy, je ne veux pas te parler.

Exténuée et meurtrie, Hermione s'évanoui, Drago la rattrapa et transplana.

Quand Hermione revient à elle, elle ne reconnut pas les lieux. Elle vit Malefoy apparaître :

-Où suis-je ?

-Chez moi.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici, ramènes-moi chez moi !

-Non ! Si je te laisse seule, tu vas faire une connerie.

-Et alors ! En quoi ça te regarde.

-Tu vas rester ici ! Un point c'est tout ! Ordonna Drago Malefoy. Shackelbolt est au courant et approuves ma démarche. Alors tu ne bouges pas. Viens j'ai fait à manger !

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Vous devez vivre tous les 2, tu dois donc manger.

-Mais comment vivre sans lui ? demanda t'elle en pleurant.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je vais t'aider. Maintenant on va manger ! Viens !

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, Drago prépara une chambre pour Hermione. Il resta auprès d'elle toute la nuit. Elle ne dormit que 3 heures, après que Drago lui ait promis qu'ils iraient voir la dépouille de Ron, Hermione voulait le voir pour se rassurer, elle n'arrivait à croire qu'il était mort, qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle se mit immédiatement à pleurer. L'espace d'un moment, elle avait crut que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, mais, lorsqu'elle vit Drago Malefoy à ces cotés, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle alla ensuite, se doucher. Elle voulait voir Ron, une dernière fois et entamer ensuite une douloureuse période de deuil accentué par la venue de son enfant.

Vers 10h, elle était prête. Drago insista pour l'accompagner, Hermione refusa, mais comme tout ce qu'elle lui avait interdit depuis ces dernières 24 heures, il ne l'écouta pas.

Le corps de Ron reposait à Sainte Mangouste. Lorsqu'elle arriva là-bas, elle fut accueillie par toute la famille Weasley au grand complet. Chacun l'embrassa, et lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre funéraire, elle demanda à rester seule avec Ron. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'assister à l'enterrement de cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas le courage, et voulait lui faire ses adieux maintenant.

Débout devant la dépouille de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé, elle revit le petit rouquin avec une tache sur le nez, ceci la fit rire. Elle ressentit tout d'un coup l'envie de lui parler :

_Mon amour !_

_Je te vois pour la dernière fois, que tu es beau ! Je sais que tu en as toujours douté mais tu as toujours été le plus beau à mes yeux !_

_On en a vécu des moments ensembles, ils sont tous pour moi inoubliables !_

_(petit rire nerveux)_

_Tu as toujours voulu avoir le dernier mot, voilà c'est fait !_

_Tu me laisses toute seule ! Je sais que je suis courageuse, puisque je suis une Gryffondor, mais…_

…_Je ne pense pas que j'aurais le courage de continuer à vivre sans toi !_

_Je sais, tu vas me dire qu'il y a le bébé, mais si je te suis, on sera réunit tous les trois._

_Mais Malefoy me colle tout le temps, il ne peut pas foutre la paix._

_Il ne comprend pas que vivre sans toi, ce n'est pas vivre !_

_Que je ne pourrais jamais élevé cet enfant qui, chaque jour, me rappellera combien tu me manques. Je suis sur qu'il sera roux comme toi…_

_Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu t'avouer ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, dès la première fois que je t'ai vue._

_Je n'étais qu'une enfant et je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite mais avec le recul, je remarque que j'ai toujours su que je finirais ma vie à tes cotés !_

_Bien sur, il y a eu quelques disputes, beaucoup de disputes… mais c'était pour mieux se réconcilier_

_Comme cette fois où, tu n'avais pas fait ton devoir de potion. Ca m'avait mis hors de moi, que tu n'aies rien fait alors que tu étais dessus depuis 3 heures._

_Je crois que c'est ma réconciliation préférée car… tu m'avais dit, pour te défendre, que tu avais été distrait par ton prof particulier, en l'occurrence moi, et que tu n'avais pu te plonger à fond dans ton travail !_

_Ce fut notre dernière dispute en tant qu'amis et notre première réconciliation en tant que couple. Je dois t'avouer que bien que je regrettais nos disputes, j'adorais, par-dessus tout, nos réconciliations depuis que nous étions ensemble. Nous ne manquions pas d'ingénuités pour nous faire pardonner. Si ta mère le savait, elle te ressusciterait pour te tuer une fois de plus !_

_Mais personne n'en saura rien, ce sera notre secret !_

_Je t'aime mon amour, et ne t'inquiètes pas, une fois que j'aurais réussi à me débarrasser de ce balourd de Malefoy, je viendrais vous rejoindre toi et Harry._

_Vous me manquez tellement tous les deux._

_Je t'aime_

Elle continua à le regarder, lui caressa ses cheveux. Qu'est ce qu'elle aimait ses cheveux roux, elle aimait passé ses doigts dedans quand Ron l'embrassait langoureusement, elle aimait remettre cette petit mèche derrière ses oreilles pour mieux voir son visage. Elle lui prit la main et se caressa la joue avec, elle était froide, elles étaient toujours chaudes d'habitudes.

-Réveilles toi Ron… Je t'en supplie réveilles toi !

Elle s'écroula en sanglot dans les bras du jeune homme.

Cela faisait une demi heure qu'Hermione s'était enfermée avec Ron. Drago ainsi que les Weasley préférèrent écourter cet adieu. Drago décida donc d'entrer dans la chambre pour retrouver Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle et, mit délicatement sa main droite sur son épaule et murmura :

-Il faut le laisser partir maintenant !

-Non !

-Mais il est déjà parti !

Hermione résignée, se dirigea vers la porte. Mais au moment de franchir, elle le regarda une dernière fois et comprit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait celui qui avait pris son cœur depuis 12 ans, cette prise de conscience fut un électrochoc pour la future maman qui brusquement se plia en 2

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai mal… mon bébé !

Drago prit la jeune femme et la conduisit vers le service obstétrique. Hermione fut prise en charge par des médicomages. Une demi heure après, un médicomage vient le rejoindre :

-Mr Malefoy ?

-Oui ! dit il en se levant

-Elle va bien !

-Et le bébé ?

-Il va bien, c'est un dur ! Il a de son papa !

Le médicomage pensait qu'il était le père de l'enfant, il ne les connaissait pas car si c'était le cas, il aurait su que jamais Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger auraient un enfant ensemble. Mais en même temps, il avait raison, Ron était quelqu'un de remarquable qui ne cessait que combattre Voldemort depuis ses 16 ans.

-Pourrais je la voir ?

-Oui ! bien sur, une infirmière va vous y conduire.

-Elle pourra sortir quand ?

-Dans 2 jours, mais il faudra qu'elle se repose. Elle est trop stressée.

-Oui je sais mais je vais faire mon possible pour qu'elle se calme.

Drago fut ensuite conduit près d'Hermione :

-Comment ça va ? demanda t'il

La jeune femme ne détourna même pas son regard de la fenêtre.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi !

La jeune femme le regarda et se mit à rire nerveusement : _Drago Malfoy s'occuper d'une sang de bourbe, on aura tout vu !_

Il resta à coté d'elle, attendant une quelconque réaction, il avait sa tête dans ses mains. Au bout d'une heure, Hermione détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour regarder Malfoy.

-Je veux partir !

-Tu ne peux pas, tu dois rester ici quelques jours !

-Je veux partir loin !

-Très bien… tu restes ici quelques jours et on partira

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi

-J'ai promis à Weasley de veiller sur vous 2 !

-Foutaise !

-Je sais que tu ne crois pas au fait que je sois de votre coté !

-Toi de notre coté, qui le croirait !

-Potter et Weasley le croyaient !

-Et vois où ça les a mené ! Peut être que c'est même toi qui les a tué !

-QUOI ?

-Oui ! Tu les as toujours détesté ! Tu t'es vengé !

-T'es pas sérieuse

-Mais si ! D'ailleurs j'en parlerais à Shackelbolt

Drago était dans une colère telle qui préféra quitter la chambre avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il est vrai qu'il détestait Harry et Ron avant mais depuis 3 ans qu'ils travaillaient ensembles, ils étaient devenus amis : le trio d'Auror. Hermione ne s'était jamais faite à l'idée que Drago ait changé de camps et il le comprenait, il savait tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer.

Lorsqu'il sortit de Sainte Mangouste, Drago alla directement au ministère pour demander un portoloin pour se rendre en France. Là bas, il avait une maison où il emmènerait Hermione, elle avait dit qu'elle voulait partir.

Arrivé chez lui, en France, il remarqua qu'il avait du boulot : il n'était pas venu chez lui depuis 5 ans, il ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait un jour mais il le fallait…pour elle.

Il fit le ménage, enfin le plus gros, c'est-à-dire épouster les meubles et passer la serpillière. Il s'attaqua plus sérieusement aux chambres car c'était le plus pressé. Il alla également faire les courses. Il prévint ses voisins qu'il revenait quelques temps, ceux-ci étaient enchantés, ils le considéraient comme leur fils.

Le temps de régler tout ces problèmes, il retourna en Angleterre. Hermione allait sortir le lendemain même, une chose était sure, elle ne l'attendrait pas à la sortie. Il alla chercher ses affaires ainsi que celle d'Hermione : il les envoya en France et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, il se leva aux aurores pour se rendre à Sainte Mangouste, et alla parler au médicomage qui s'était occupé d'Hermione. Elle pouvait partir.

Il alla la rejoindre dans sa chambre, elle était déjà prête à partir :

-Oh non !... Tu es revenu ! dit elle déçue

-Et oui !

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoy !

-Je t'emmène !

-Pourquoi ? Voldemort veut que je meure moi aussi ?

-Pour la dernière fois… JE NE SUIS PAS UN MANGEMORT !

-Ouais c'est ça…

Drago comprit qu'elle n'allait pas le suivre facilement, il fallait ruser.

-Tiens ! dit il en tendant un livre !

Hermione hésitant un instant et se décida à le prendre. Au moment où elle toucha le livre, Drago actionna le portoloin, et tous deux disparurent.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle maison pour un nouveau départ_

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison en campagne.

-On est où ? demanda Hermione craintive.

-Chez moi !

-Chez toi ?

-Oui chez moi, faut que je te le répète combien de fois !

-Je croyais que tu vivais au manoir Malfoy ?

-Oui ! Mais j'ai une autre propriété

-Et ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas venu ici ?

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as vu l'état de ton jardin ! Il est pitoyable, ta maison tombe en ruine.

-Tu comptes tout critiquer ?

-…

-Très bien ! Maintenant on rentre !

-Non !

-Et pourquoi, Granger ?

-Car si l'intérieur est dans le même état que l'extérieur, ça doit être un vrai nid à poussière.

-C'est pas grave, tu nettoieras ! dit il sarcastiquement.

-Quoi ? Tu m'as emmené ici pour faire ton ménage.

-Ouais, tu crois pas que je faisais ça pour ton bien.

Drago ouvrit la porte d'entrée

-Entres !

-Non ! répondit elle catégoriquement.

-Très bien, tu veux faire ton sale caractère.

Il empoigna le jeune et la prit, comme un sac à patate.

-Pose moi par terre.

-Non.

-Je te l'ordonne.

-Et moi je t'avais demandé d'entrer.

La jeune femme se débattait alors que le jeune homme entrait dans la maison. Il déposa la jeune femme dans la cuisine.

-Tu veux visiter, demanda t'il.

-Je veux partir de ce taudis.

-Je t'en pris Granger, arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise foi.

-MOI MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI, J'AI JAMAIS VU UNE MAISON PAREILLE, MEME SQUARE GRIMAUD EST PLUS PROPRE.

-Silencio !

Il vit Hermione le trucider des yeux, elle se retenait de le frapper.

-Bon maintenant qu'on peut s'entendre, on va pouvoir éclaircir certains points. Tout d'abord, tu vas arrêter de hurler, il y a un couple de personnes âgées qui vit à coté et je les apprécie beaucoup, je n'ai pas envie de les déranger. Ensuite, on va nettoyer cette maison tous les 2, on va la rendre vivable.

Hermione montra sa désapprobation de la tête.

-Ok ! Alors je te demande, juste, de rester quelques jours !

Hermione acquiesça, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle vouloir savoir pourquoi Drago possédait une maison en France alors que vraisemblablement il n'y allait jamais.

Drago rompit alors le sort.

-Et mes affaires ?

-Elles sont dans ta chambre !

-Elle est où ?

-Suis moi !

Drago se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivit d'Hermione. Ils les montèrent.

-Tiens c'est celle là ! dit il en ouvrant la porte

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce et la claqua fermement.

Drago comprit qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule. Il décida de s'occuper de l'aspect extérieur.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Hermione entendit Drago descendre les escaliers puis quitter la maison. Elle se mit alors regarder la chambre qui lui était attribué, elle vraiment grande. Elle n'avait vu que la cuisine mais se doutait que sa chambre faisait le double. Elle se demandait même si ce n'était pas la plus grande pièce de la maison. Elle s'installa sur le lit qui était juste à coté de la porte, elle regarda autour d'elle : elle vit une étagère où il y avait des poupées en porcelaine et quelques bougies, il y avait un bureau avec quelques livres, Hermione en feuilleta quelques uns, ils avaient l'air intéressant. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait à nouveau vers le lit, elle vit un miroir qui représentait lune dans un soleil. Sous le miroir, elle vit quelques photos : il y avait de nombreuses photos, dont une où il y avait Drago qui souriait. Alors qu'elle regardait la photo, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Drago sourire, c'était étrange… elle n'avait jamais remarqué cela, il faut dire que ce qui ce rapportait à Drago Malefoy lui importait peu.

Elle vit que Drago avait prit quelques photos qui se trouvaient chez elle et Ron, elle en prit une dans les mains, elle représentait le célèbre trio à la fin de la première année. Elle vit une autre photo, c'était sa photo préférée, sa première photo avec Ron… C'était Colin qui l'avait prise. Ils étaient ensemble depuis une semaine mais souhaitait le garder secret un peu, de peur que ce soit une erreur. Ce jour là, Ron avait prétexté un problème en potion pour qu'Hermione puisse passer un petit moment en tête à tête. La porte était à peine fermée qu'Hermione s'était jetée dans les bras de Ron pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leurs câlins qu'ils n'avaient pas prit la précaution de fermer la porte. Harry, qui trouvait très bizarre le comportement de Ron et Hermione, les avait suivit. Il les avait surpris très, très, très proche. A ce même moment, Colin et Ginny étaient alors passés dans le couloir. Harry leur avait alors expliqué la situation. Pour les surprendre autant qu'eux-mêmes étaient surpris, ils avaient décidés de montrer leur présence en les prenant en photo. En voyant le flash, Ron et Hermione s'étaient immédiatement séparés. Depuis ce temps, Ron et Hermione étaient officiellement ensemble ça ferait plus de 7 ans. Il avait vécu 7 ans de bonheur, de dispute et de réconciliation…

Le chagrin la rattrapa immédiatement, elle s'écroula sur le lit et s'endormit, des larmes coulant le long de son visage.

Aux environs de 18 h, il commençait à faire nuit. Drago arrêta de tondre la pelouse. Il avait presque tout fait. Quelle idée il avait eu d'acheter une maison si grande, mais il avait eu le coup de foudre, le second de sa vie. Le premier, il l'avait eu pour une jeune fille à Poudlard, une jeune fille qui ne l'avait jamais aimé et qui ne l'aimerait jamais. C'était pour oublier cette jeune fille, qui était devenue une vraie jeune femme, qu'il avait accepté cette mission en France. Alors il avait eu son second coup de foudre, pour une maison. C'est bizarre d'avoir une maison, mais quand on s'appelle Malefoy ce n'est pas bizarre. Drago avait toujours vécu dans une maison austère, même à Poudlard, il vivait dans des cachots. Cette maison, elle respirait la joie de vivre, une joie de vivre qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Tous les matins, on pouvait assister à un merveilleux lever de soleil depuis la salle à manger et à merveilleux coucher de soleil depuis la cuisine.

Il aimait cette maison, alors pourquoi ne pas revenu ici depuis 5 ans. Parce qu'il avait vécu un moment douloureux ici et qu'il avait fallut un élément déclencheur pour le faire revenir.

Il était content ! Son voisin l'avait aidé pour sa pelouse. Ses voisins étaient très heureux de savoir qu'il revienne pour quelques temps, il l'avait invité pour boire l'apéritif. Durant ce moment, il avait expliqué la situation à ses voisins, expliqué son impuissance face à la détresse de son invitée. Ses voisins lui avaient rappelé que seul le temps pouvait soigner les blessures. Ils avaient, malheureusement, une expérience dans ce domaine, puisqu'ils avaient perdu une fille.

Le couple lui avait proposé de manger à leur table mais il déclina l'invitation, il devait tenir sa promesse.

Il rentra chez lui et prépara le repas, il se demanda même s'il n'aurait pas mieux valut d'accepter l'invitation de ses voisins car il cuisinait très mal. Lui, il s'en fichait, il était habitué à manger ce qu'il préparait mais c'était pour Hermione…

Une fois le repas préparé, Drago appela Hermione :

-Granger ! On mange !

Hermione n'était pas encore sortie de sa chambre depuis leur arrivée. Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione n'était toujours pas descendue. Drago la rappela plusieurs fois mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il décida donc de commencer à manger sans elle, ça la fera peut être venir. Mais elle ne vint pas. Il lui prépara alors un plateau et monta au premier étage. Il frappa à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse :

-Granger, ouvres cette porte !

-…

-Je t'ai apporté à manger !

-…

-Tu crois quoi ?... Que je vais t'empoisonner ?

-Tu en serais capable !

-Ah enfin ! Je pensais que tu étais devenue muette !

-Non !

-Ouvres cette porte… et manges !

-…

-Très bien, je te laisse le plateau repas devant la porte !

Hermione entendit alors les pas de Drago dans les escaliers, elle ouvrit alors la porte et prit le plateau repas. La nourriture était immangeable ! Comment Malefoy était encore vivant en mangeant une nourriture aussi infâme. Elle prit alors un livre et se mit à le lire.

Après avoir dormi, Hermione avait alors nettoyer sa chambre. Profitant que son hôte soit dehors, elle avait pris tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait laissé la chambre comme elle l'avait trouvée, mais une question lui trottait dans la tête : à qui appartenait cette chambre ?

A une femme certainement ! Cela voulait dire qu'il avait vécu avec une femme mais qu'ils n'étaient pas amants ! C'était bizarre car Malefoy avait une réputation de Don Juan, il s'était fait presque toutes les filles à Poudlard, même Ginny avait cédé face au beau blond.

Quand Hermione eut fini son livre, il était plus de minuit. Cela faisait 2 heures qu'elle avait entendu Malefoy aller se coucher, il devait dormir maintenant. Hermione descendit alors au rez-de-chaussée, elle jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre de son hôte (c'était la seule porte de fermée), elle fit alors le tour de la propriété, elle alla dans la cuisine, regarda dans le frigo et se fit quelque chose à manger, elle nettoya profondément la cuisine (Drago avait fait le plus gros). La cuisine était étincelante, mais Hermione n'était toujours pas fatiguée, elle décida donc de s'attaquer à la salle à manger. Lorsqu'elle eut aussi finit la salle à manger, l'aube commençait à se lever. Elle alla se préparer un thé (anglais oblige) et alla sur la terrasse qui donnait sur le levé du soleil. Elle appréciait elle aussi ce paysage. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle admirait la beauté de ce lieu quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle :

-C'est magnifique hein ?

La jeune femme retourna la tête pour voir Malefoy et acquiesça. Elle regarda encore le paysage et décida d'aller se coucher. Drago l'arrêta au passage :

-Tu vas encore te terrer dans ta chambre.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu me foutes la paix !

La jeune femme lâcha l'emprise que le jeune homme avait sur elle et monta dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme reprit l'activité qu'il avait commencé la veille, il alla ensuite acheter des fleurs pour faire le parterre. Quand Hermione entendit Drago partir, elle en profita pour aller prendre une douche. Elle retourna dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne revienne.

La jeune femme passa la matinée dans sa chambre. Aux environs de midi, Drago appela Hermione pour qu'elle vienne manger, celle ci refusa de nouveau. Drago refusait qu'elle reste seule dans sa chambre, de plus, il faisait très beau aujourd'hui et la chambre d'Hermione était une mansarde, la température pourrait être étouffante.

Il alla frapper à la porte de la jeune femme, pas de réponse. Il recommença plusieurs fois, mais… toujours pas de réponse

-Granger ! Ouvres cette porte

-…

-Granger ! Ouvres cette putain porte

-…

-Granger ! Si tu n'ouvres pas cette putain de porte…je…

-Tu quoi ? demanda Hermione en ouvrant la porte de ta chambre.

-A table ! dit Drago comme s'il n'avait pas usé de chantage.

-Non !

-Dis pas de conneries Granger !

-J'ai pas faim !

-C'est pour ça que tu te lèves la nuit pour manger !

-T'es pas très bon cuisinier !

-Je sais ! Mais je suis passé chez le traiteur !

-J'ai pas faim ! dit Hermione en refermant la porte.

Mais Drago n'était pas de cet avis. Il bloqua la porte de son pied.

-Tu viens manger IMMEDIATEMENT ?

-Non !

Le jeune homme attrapa la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Il la posa sur une chaise près de la table :

-Tu ne bouges pas sinon…

-Sinon quoi ?

-Je te jette un sort !

-Tu n'oserais pas ! le défia t'elle

-Ne me pousses pas à bout Granger !

Pendant qu'il mettait la nourriture sur la table, Hermione se leva.

-Rassis toi TOUT DE SUITE !

Hermione obéit, Malefoy était menaçant et ça lui faisait peur.

-C'est bien ! dit Malefoy, content de voir qu'elle arrêtait de faire sa tête de mule.

-Si Ron était là…

-Mais il est mort ! dit Drago enragé

Hermione le regarda médusée, elle se leva, le gifla et quitta la maison en pleurant. Elle alla se réfugier au fond du jardin.

Drago s'en voulait, il avait réagi comme un con ! Il laissa passer un moment puis alla la rejoindre.

-Excuse moi ! dit il lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint

-Va te faire foutre !

-J'ai agi comme un con !

-Mais tu es un con !

-C'est vrai !

Ils restèrent un moment à regarder la vue depuis le fond du terrain.

-C'est quoi là bas, dit Hermione, qui rompit le silence, poussée par la curiosité.

-C'est un hippodrome, il y a des courses au mois de juin mais pas des très importantes.

Hermione était calmée, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la maison quand elle se fit heller.

-Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle !

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et une vieille dame :

-Bonjour !dit elle

-Bonjour vous êtes l'amie de Drago !

-On peut dire ça comme ça !

-Comment allez vous aujourd'hui !

-Ca peut aller ! Ca me fait du bien d'être ici ! Ca m'apaise ! Même si…

-Même s'il vous manque !

-Oui c'est ça !...Ca ne fait que quelques jours mais…

-Vous avez l'impression que ça fait un siècle.

-Oui, à certains moments, j'ai l'impression de ne plus me rappeler son visage, de ne plus me rappeler son sourire, sa voix. Hermione commençait à pleurer.

-Ca va aller, dit la voisine.

-Merci madame !

-Ne m'appeler pas madame, je m'appelle Gisèle !

-Et moi c'est Hermione !

-C'est un joli nom !

-Merci

-Quand ça ne va pas, venez me voir, d'accord !

-D'accord, je crois que je vais aller m'allonger !

-Reposez vous bien !

Hermione se dirigea vers la maison, elle monta se coucher un instant


	4. Chapter 4:le début d'une amitié

_Chapitre 4 : Le début d'une amitié_

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, Drago ne voulait pas laisser Hermione sous les combles. Il s'apprêtait à aller la chercher quand il vit qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Il prépara un verre d'eau glacé qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet et ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire un peu d'air.

Durant l'après midi, Drago fit l'état des lieux pour voir ce qui devait être réparé et ce qui devait être acheté.

Aux environs de 18 h, il alla réveillez Hermione :

-Je vais aller faire quelques courses, tu veux venir avec moi ! murmura t'il.

-Et ta réputation, maugréa t'elle à moitié endormie.

-Je crois qu'elle va survivre. Alors tu veux venir ?

-Non !

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose !

-Non !

-Très bien ! Je ne serais pas long.

Drago partit. Hermione qui était réveillée, avait très faim vu qu'elle avait sauté le déjeuner. Elle voulut manger quelque chose mais étant donné l'heure, 18 h 30, c'était trop tard. Elle décida donc de préparer à manger : _au moins, ce serait mangeable !_

Quand Drago rentra, il sentait une bonne odeur :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Le dîner !

-J'avais bien compris mais c'est quoi ?

-Une quiche lorraine ! Ta voisine m'a donné la recette !

-Alors ça sera très bon !

-De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que toi !

Drago ne savait pas s'il devait bien ou mal le prendre. Hermione resta dans la cuisine, un livre à la main, pendant toute la cuisson du repas. En fait, elle surveillait que Drago ne rajoute pas quelque chose qui rendrait la nourriture infâme, Ron avait souvent l'habitude de le faire, cela ne dérangeait pas Hermione car s'en voulait toujours d'avoir gâcher le repas et finissait par l'inviter au restaurant en tête à tête.

-C'est près ! annonça t'elle.

Drago vint s'installer à table, ainsi qu'Hermione. C'était leur premier repas en commun, il y avait du progrès…

Le repas fut marqué par le silence.

-C'était très bon ! avoua Drago

-Mais tu sais Malfoy !...Quand on est une sang de bourbe comme moi, on doit savoir faire les tâches ménagères, car nous ne sommes bon qu'à être vos esclaves. C'est ça ?

-Granger, je me tues à te répéter que…

-Tu n'es pas un Mangemort, je sais… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… dans ta bouche ça sonne faux !

-Tu m'emmerdes ! dit il en quittant la table et la maison.

Il en avait marre de son sale caractère. Putain ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pense, qu'elle est la seule à souffrir ! Lui aussi, il souffrait, il venait de perdre deux amis. Il resta dans le fond du terrain à ruminer !

Tout d'un coup, il entendit une voix, sa voix.

-Excuse moi ! dit elle avec gêne.

-De quoi ? demanda Drago qui s'amusait de cette situation, Hermione Granger qui s'excusait, il n'avait jamais vu ça.

-D'être désagréable… Je sais que tu fais tout pour que j'aille mieux ! Tu n'aurais jamais du faire une telle promesse !

-Cela ne me dérange pas !

-Si je sais bien ! Mais…Merci !

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir emmené ici ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais ici je me sens apaisée !

-Ravie que tu ailles mieux ! Tu sais tu peux rester ici le temps que tu veux…

-Merci, dit Hermione qui retourna dans sa chambre après avoir rangé la cuisine.

Quand Drago rentra, un silence pesant régnait ! Il alla frapper à la porte, pas de réponse… il entra avec hésitation. Elle dormait, elle avait l'air sereine. Il remit la couverture sur la jeune femme et sortit de la chambre avant de la réveiller.

Il alla lui aussi se coucher, il n'aimait pas rester seul dans cette maison…Tous ses mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surfaces.

Le lendemain, Hermione ne se leva pas. Vers 10h, Drago voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Alors qu'il s'approchait de sa chambre.

-Moi ça va ! Tu me manques tellement ! Je ne sais pas encore si je dois faire confiance à Malefoy… oui je sais tu me l'as déjà dit 1000 fois, il a changé de bord, mais je n'y crois pas ! C'est comme toi, quand tu croyais que Vicky avait de mauvaises intentions avec moi… il n'en n'avait pas. Je te rappelle encore une fois : Je n'aime et je n'aimerais que toi

C'en était trop pour Drago, il frappa à la porte :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je peux rentrer ?

-Tu es chez toi !

Drago entra.

-A qui parlais tu ?

-Je ne parlais pas !

-Granger, je t'ai entendu !

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu entends des voix !

-Ouais, c'est ça ! C'est moi qui entends des voix ! Tu veux manger !

-Non !

-C'est dommage ! J'avais acheté des viennoiseries !

-Je n'ai pas faim !

-Très bien ! Si tu changes d'avis, ils sont dans le buffet, en haut à droite !

-Ok !

Il commençait à refermer la porte quand, il l'ouvrit de nouveau :

-Hermione, ne fais pas ça !

-Ca quoi ?

-Lui parler comme s'il était là et qu'il te répondait !

-Mais il est là, il est avec moi !

-Mais il ne peut pas te parler !

-Si ! s'emporta t'elle.

-Non !

-Si !

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot.

-Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant !

-Mais rien ne sera plus comme avant ! dit il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je veux qu'il revienne ! Je veux le serrer dans mes bras ! dit elle en pleurant.

-Mais tu pourras bientôt le faire !

-Comment ça ?

-Ton bébé, c'est le fils de Ron, il sera donc toujours avec toi !

-Oui ! Tu sais quand j'ai eu cette douleur au ventre ! J'ai eu peur de le perdre ! Si je perdais cet enfant, je perdrais Ron à nouveau et je ne le veux pas !

-Donc tu vas le garder !

-Oui !

-Tu seras bientôt une maman alors !

-Oui !... Je serais bientôt une maman !

-Tu crois qu'il aura les cheveux roux.

-Je ne sais pas.

Les dernières paroles avaient redonné le sourire à Hermione qui se demandait quelle tête pourrait avoir son bébé.

-Bon je te laisse !

Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le garage. Aujourd'hui, il s'attaquait aux volets, il devait les poncer et les repeindre. Il pourrait tout aussi bien utilisé la magie, mais quand il était ici, il agissait en véritable moldu et puis…il aimait bricoler, son père avait toujours dénigrer le travail manuel mais Drago avait découvert que ça lui permettait d'avoir une certaine fierté de son travail et puis, ça l'amusait.

Au bout d'une heure, Hermione vint le rejoindre avec un pain au chocolat à la main :

-Ca va ?

-Oui ! Je peux t'aider !

-Non ça va aller !

Hermione resta là à le regarder, elle ne voulait pas parler, juste sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle resta là, à le regarder travailler.

Vers midi, elle alla préparer à manger. Elle avait comprit que si elle voulait manger correctement, il valait mieux qu'elle s'occupe elle-même de cuisiner.

Vers midi et demi, elle retourna dans le garage pour prévenir Drago qu'il pouvait venir manger. Le repas fut encore silencieux, pourtant, Hermione mourrait d'envie de lui poser une question :

-Je peux te poser une question, osa t'elle demander.

-Vas-y !

-A qui appartenait à ma chambre ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler !

-Pourquoi ?

-Granger, on ne reparle plus de ça !

-Très bien !

La fin du repas fut tout aussi silencieuse. Après le repas, Drago retourna dans le garage, Hermione, quant à elle, fit la vaisselle et retourna s'allonger.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle alla rejoindre Drago et vit qu'il n'était pas seul :

-Bonjour ! dit elle à la jeune femme qui était avec son hôte.

-Bonjour ! répondit elle

-Hermione, je te présente Sarah ! Sarah, je te présente Hermione !

-Enchantée ! dirent elles à l'unisson !

Hermione invita la jeune femme à rentrer dans la maison. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la maison, elle fut légèrement étonnée :

-Ca n'a pas changé ici !

-Non ! Mais tu sais… je viens juste de revenir

-Oui c'est ce qu'on m'a dit ! Tu vas mieux on dirait !

-Au bout de 5 ans, il serait peut être temps

Hermione ne comprenait rien à la discussion mais écoutait quand même. Hermione alla chercher des rafraîchissements. Pendant ce temps, Drago et Sarah continuèrent de discuter :

-Tu as retrouvé quelqu'un, je suis contente pour toi

-Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste une amie

-Ah excuse moi, j'avais mal comprit !

-C'est pas grave.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Hermione était bien décidé à en savoir un peu plus.

-Alors Sarah ! Comment connaissez vous Mal… Drago ?

-En fait ! J'étais une amie de Laurence !

-Et qui est Laurence ?

-Oh excuse moi, dit elle à Drago, je pensais qu'elle était au courant.

-Non, mais c'est pas grave.

Hermione n'osa pas renouveler sa question, elle voyait bien que ça dérangeait Malfoy. Sarah resta une heure et repartit ensuite. Drago retourna dans son garage. Hermione vint le rejoindre, elle resta un long moment à le regarder travailler :

-Vas y pose la ta question !

-Qui te dit que j'ai une question à te poser ?

-Je te connais, quand tu es comme ça, c'est que tu cherches à savoir quelque chose.

-Qui est Laurence ?


	5. Chapter 5

_J'aimerais bien savoir si vous aimez ma fic car je n'ai aucune reviews alors que vous êtes à chaque fois une centaine à lire les chapitres_

_Chapitre 5 : La révélation de Drago_

-Qui est Laurence ?

-Une femme !

-J'aurais pas deviné !

-C'était ma cousine !

-Ta cousine ?

-Oui !

-…

-Bellatrix Lestrange a eu une relation avec un moldu et elle est tombée enceinte. Elle avait voulu avorter mais c'était trop tard. Elle a donc mené sa grossesse à terme et a eu …

-…Une sang mêlée, répondit Hermione amusée

-Ouais ! Tu t'imagines la honte pour le second bras droit de Voldemort !

-Mais Voldemort est un sang de bourbe !

-Oui mais ça … personne n'en parle !

-Et qu'est il arrivé à Laurence ?

-Elle est morte. Bellatrix l'a tuée pour effacer son erreur !

-Elle a tué son propre enfant ?

-Oui !

-Tout ça pour Voldemort ! Mais comment peut on tuer son enfant ? Celui qu'on a porté ?

-Tu sais pour elle… une seule chose compte, être la préférée

-C'est pathétique !

Hermione resta dans le garage avec Drago, tout ce qui venait de lui raconter lui avait donné froid dans le dos. Elle voulut l'aider mais il refusa, dans son état ! Il fallut qu'elle insiste pour rester avec lui car il n'aimait pas qu'elle respire la teinture, mais elle lui fit remarquer que c'était aéré. Drago accepta car c'était la première fois qu'elle réclamait sa présence.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose ce soir ?

-Non !

-Très bien !

Drago ne voulait pas la saouler et n'insista pas.

-Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? demanda t'elle.

-Je ne sais pas ! Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas !

-Si tu veux je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir ?

-Je ne sais pas !

-On est samedi, ça fait une semaine qu'on est là et puis, ça te permettrait de voir du monde !

-Ouais tu as raison !... Allez j'accepte ! Je vais allez me préparer !

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans la maison quand elle entendit Drago l'appeler :

-Granger ?

-Oui ?

-Tu crois qu'il serait plus préférable de s'appeler par nos prénoms !

-Peut être ? répondit elle en s'éloignant

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Drago rentra lui aussi dans la maison, réserva dans un restaurant et se prépara.

-Hermione ! Tu es prête ?

-Oui j'arrive, dit elle depuis sa chambre, deux minutes.

-Tu te moques de moi, tu as eu un quart d'heure d'avance !

-Tu crois que c'est facile, dit elle en descendant les escaliers, je rentre plus dans mes affaires.

-Je te crois pas ! T'as pas grossi !

-Malefoy, ce que prend en premier une femme enceinte, c'est de la… dit elle en montrant sa poitrine.

-Si tu veux, on ira t'acheter des fringues la semaine prochaine.

Ils allèrent dans la ville voisine, Drago avait réservé dans une crêperie où il avait l'habitude d'aller quand il vivait ici.

-Bonsoir ! Accueillit une serveuse.

-Bonsoir, nous avons réservé au nom de Malfoy !

-Très bien, je vous laisse patienter un instant.

Drago et Hermione attendirent la serveuse à l'entrée quand une bande de jeunes arrivèrent.

-Drago ? Hermione ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent :

-Sarah ! Que fais tu ici ?

-On vient manger !

Quand Drago vit ceux qui l'accompagnaient, il reconnut ses amis.

-Salut les gars !

-Malfoy ! Ca fait un bail ! On pensait que tu nous avais oublié

-Ouais mais je suis là pour un bout de temps, on pourra se voir.

-Vous venez manger ? demanda Sarah

-Oui ! répondit timidement Hermione

-Ils n'ont qu'à manger avec nous, hein les gars ?

-Excusez mademoiselle on ne vous avait pas vu, dirent les 5 garçons en même temps

-Hermione je te présente mes amis, alors il y Baptiste, Maxence, Jules, Aurélien et Thomas. Les gars je vous présente Hermione, une amie de Drago.

-Une amie hein ! dit Thomas.

Ce qui fit rire Drago, ça y est, il s'y mettait déjà :

Drago demanda à la serveuse s'il pouvait être installé avec ses amis, ce qui arrangeait Hermione qui n'était pas très à l'aise d'un tête à tête avec Malefoy (d'habitude, elle pouvait quitter la table quand bon lui semblait).

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Hermione avait fait connaissance avec Sarah et s'était trouvé de nombreux points communs avec la jeune femme, elle avait même planifié un après midi shopping pour renouveler la garde robe de la future maman.

-Alors comme ça tu vas être bientôt être papa et tu nous le disais pas, s'offusqua Maxence.

-Je vous ai dit qu'on était ami !

-C'est pas grave Hermione, nous allons nous occuper de toi ! Tu sais les français, nous ne pouvons rien refuser à une jolie fille !

-Ca y est c'est repartie ! s'exaspéra Sarah lassée de leur technique de drague.

-Non merci ! Ca ira ! répondit Hermione.

-Mais si tu as besoin…

-Je saurais vous trouver !

Afin de clore ce sujet, Drago demanda la carte des desserts. Il voyait Hermione sourire et même si celui-ci n'était que temporaire, il aimait voir un joli sourire sur son visage.

A la fin du repas, le groupe proposa d'aller en boite _Comme au bon vieux temps !_ Hermione refusa l'invitation mais proposa à Drago d'y aller, celui-ci refusa. Ils quittèrent alors le restaurant.

Hermione était tellement fatiguée par cette journée qu'elle dormait quand ils arrivèrent chez Drago.

-Hermione ! Hermione ! Réveille toi ! On est arrivé ! Murmura t'il en caressant son visage

-Ron, laisse moi je dors !

Drago en voulait pas réveiller la jeune femme car ça aurait été un retour à la réalité (il n'y aurait pas Ron), il la prit dans ses bras et la coucha. Il alla ensuite se coucher, satisfait de cette soirée et d'avoir revu ses amis qui avaient promis de venir les voir, bientôt.

Mais quand ils avaient dit bientôt, Drago ne pensait à _SI_ tôt.


	6. Chapter 6 : Rapprochement

_Chapitre 6 : Rapprochement_

Drago alla se coucher, satisfait d'avoir revu ses amis qui avaient promis de venir les voir, bientôt.

Mais quand ils avaient dit bientôt, Drago ne pensait à _SI_ tôt

En effet les 5 compères (oui Sarah était partie se coucher) vinrent réveiller les occupants de la maison à 7h du matin.

-Les gars, dit Drago en somnolant, mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Il est quelle heure ?

-Salut, pour répondre à ta première question, on est venu prendre le petit déjeuner, tiens on est sympa, on a prit les croissants, et pour ta deuxième question, il est 7h.

-7 heures mais vous êtes malades, on s'est couchés à 2h !

-Rectifications, tu t'es couché à 2 heures, lâche que tu es ! Nous on ne s'est pas couché !

-Ah c'est pas vrai, bon ba entrez mais faîtes pas de bruit Hermione doit…

-Malfoy ! C'est qui ! demanda Hermione du haut des escaliers

-Oh notre rayon de soleil ! dirent les garçons en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Coucou !

-C'est vous mais il est quelle heure ? dit elle en descendant les marches.

-7h, retournes te coucher Hermione !

-Non maintenant que je suis levée je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner !

-On t'a apporté des croissants ! dit Aurélien.

-Vous nous deviez au moins ça !

Elle prépara le café et le thé, pendant les 6 jeunes mirent la table et s'attablèrent. Lorsque Hermione voulut s'installer près de la table, il ne restait plus de chaise, en effet, il y avait des bancs dans la salle à manger.

-Tu peux te mettre sur mes genoux, proposa Maxence.

-Ou sur les miens, se dévoua Thomas.

-Sans façon ! répondit Hermione.

Elle n'allait pas se mettre sur les genoux de parfaits inconnus. Aucun des 5 ne voulaient restés debout et Drago dormait à moitié sur sa chaise. Hermione décida de s'asseoir sur les genoux de celui pour qui elle avait le plus confiance, c'est-à-dire Malefoy !

Ils prirent tous les 7 leurs petits déjeuners. Hermione qui ne voulait pas paraître grossière, attendait que les 5 jeunes hommes aillent se coucher pour faire de même, mais ceux-ci tardaient tellement qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras de Drago. Quand les garçons le remarquèrent, ils décidèrent de partir. Drago coucha Hermione pour la deuxième fois en moins de 12 heures et fit de même, se maudissant d'avoir des amis aussi fêtards.

Tellement fatigués, les 2 sorciers dormirent jusqu'à midi. Ce fut Hermione qui se réveilla la première. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner, en plus, il restait des croissants. Réveillé par l'odeur, Drago vint la rejoindre.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour ! Très sympa tes amis mais s'ils pouvaient me laisser dormir je les apprécierais encore plus !

-Excuse les ! Ils s'amusent !

-S'amuser ! Je ne sais plus ce que ça veut dire !

-Mais tu vas réapprendre ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire cet après midi ?

-Dormir et lire. Laurence avait de bons goûts !

-Oui ! dit Drago qui n'aimait pas parler de ça.

-Pourquoi tout le monde pense que vous étiez ensemble !

-Ne parlons pas de ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Est-ce que je te parle de Ron !

Hermione n'aimait pas parler de Ron avec Malefoy. Elle monta alors dans sa chambre.

-Hermione ! dit Drago en la suivant

Il retrouva Hermione sur son lit, en train de pleurer.

-Hermione !

-Fous moi la paix Malefoy !

-Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de s'appeler par nos prénoms !

-Alors casses toi Drago !

-Excuse moi ! Je n'aurais du parler de Ron ! Dit il en s'asseyant sur le lit de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se jeta dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Il me manque, il me manque tellement.

-Je sais…Je sais !

-Je veux qu'il revienne !

-Mais c'est pas possible !

-Je sais… et ce bébé…

-Il sera heureux !

-Mais comment pourra t'il être heureux ? sans papa !

-Mais il aura une maman, une jolie maman !

-Ca fait bizarre !

-Quoi ?

-De t'entendre me faire un compliment !

-Mais c'est vrai !

-Mais il lui manquera une présence masculine !

-Il aura 5 oncles et puis peut être que tu trouveras quelqu'un !

-Non mais tu as oublié quelqu'un !

-Qui ?

-Son tonton Drago !

-Très marrant !

-Je suis sérieuse, tu fais beaucoup pour moi ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai fait une promesse à Weasley !

-Je sais que c'est pas la vraie raison ! Mais je le découvrirais !

-Je n'en doute pas ! Bon je vais te laisser dormir !

Le jeune homme quittait la pièce quand il entendit Hermione :

-Merci Drago !

-Allez dort !

Le jeune homme quittait la maison et retournait à la restauration des volets. La jeune femme, quant à elle, se reposa, soulagée de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur quelqu'un.

Après avoir dormi, Hermione voulut rejoindre Drago mais quand elle sortit de la maison, elle vit la voisine de Drago :

-Bonjour ! salua Hermione

-Bonjour ! Alors vous avez eu de la visite a l'aube !

-Ils vous ont réveillé ! Excusez nous mais on ne savait pas qu'ils viendraient !

-Mais non, on se réveille très tôt le matin !

-Voulez vous prendre un café !

-Pourquoi pas, la voisine vint rejoindre la jeune femme.

-Vous avez bien nettoyé la maison !

-Oui ! On n'a pas traîné, je ne supporte le désordre !

-Drago nous a dit que vous attendiez un heureux évènement !

-Oui !

-Vous allez voir, c'est merveilleux d'avoir un enfant !

-Mais seul c'est dur !

-Il vous le rendra, tous les jours, il vous donnera du bonheur !

-Peut être ?

-Regardez Drago !

-Comment ça ?

-Il est seul lui aussi ! Pourtant il n'est jamais seul !

-Je ne comprends pas !

-Ses parents son décédés, il m'a dit qu'il s'était coupé de tous ce qui avait rapport avec eux.

-C'est vrai !

-Pourtant, il s'est fait de nouveaux amis, il s'est créé une nouvelle famille. Cet homme est bon vous savez !

-Drago ? demanda t'elle amusée

-Oui ! Vous savez je l'ai beaucoup observé quand il était avec Laurence. Il ne l'aimait pas mais la respectait. Elle, elle était amoureuse de lui mais ce ne lui a pas empêché de vivre avec elle, de la protéger.

-Mais je croyais que Laurence était sa cousine !

-Oui ! Mais elle ne le savait pas !

-Mais vous ! Vous le saviez !

-Oui ! Il me l'avait dit ! Je crois que Drago avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confesser comme il le faisait avec sa mère !

-Et que vous a-t-il dit ?

-Qu'il devait protéger sa cousine du danger qui la menaçait, mais que c'était dur car il connaissait les tueurs !

-Je sais !...Puis je vous demander quelque chose que je n'ose lui demander !

-Allez y mais si c'est trop indiscret, je ne vous répondrais pas !

-Pourquoi Drago a-t-il changé ? Quand je l'ai connu, il était horrible, ne supportant pas les faibles et les traitant comme une race inférieur… mais un jour, il s'est mis à les protéger ! Pourquoi ?

-Une fille !

-Une fille ? Tout ça pour une fille ?

-Oui ! Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que l'amour faisait des miracles !

-Si mais…

-Je n'ai pas connu le premier Drago mais je sais qu'il n'est plus le même, je crois même que son passé le hante mais ça il ne le dit pas !

-Alors comment le savez vous ?

-J'ai écouté son silence.

La vieille dame laissa la jeune femme car il faut préparé la soupe, on était encore au mois de mars et il faisait encore frais.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir aux paroles de Gisèle, Drago avait changé par amour. Qui pouvait être cette femme qui avait fait de l'horrible Drago Malefoy, un être gentil.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait toujours, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par son hôte :

-Gisèle nous a fait de la soupe !

-Ah c'est gentil !

-Ca pas l'air de te faire plaisir !

-Si si mais je réfléchissais !

-Hermione qui réfléchit ça change de d'habitude !

-Ne te moques pas de moi !

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-A rien !

-Mais si dis moi !

-Non c'est rien.

-On va manger !

Trois semaines avaient passé depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione en France, elle se sentait dorénavant chez elle dans la maison de Drago. Un soir, Drago annonça à Hermione qu'il devait s'absenter quelques jours pour retourner en Angleterre.

Hermione se sentait oppressé par le départ de Drago, elle s'était habituée à sa présence.

-Tu pars longtemps

-3 jours maximum !

-Je vais m'ennuyer sans toi ! Personne à qui embêter !

-Mais je vais revenir vite !

-Oui ! dit Hermione qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Hermione monta dans sa chambre et entendit Drago faire de même. Mais cependant, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Drago partit à l'aurore. Laissant une jeune femme en pleine angoisse.

Vers 9h, sa voisine vint la voir.

-Alors comment ça va ?

-Ca peut aller mais cette maison parait grande sans lui !

-Vous voulez venir à la maison pendant son voyage ?

-Non ! Ca va aller ! Merci !

-Est-ce que tu veux passer la matinée avec moi, je vais faire des galettes, mes petits enfants en raffolent !

-Pourquoi pas, j'en ai mangé l'autre soir, c'était super bon.

La matinée passa rapidement, Hermione apprit à cuisiner grâce à sa nouvelle voisine qu'elle connaissait un peu mieux. En effet, Gisèle lui avait parlé de toute sa famille dont elle était si fière.

Hermione passa l'après midi chez Drago, à lire et à ranger la maison qui n'était même pas sale. Vers 5h, Sarah vit chercher Hermione pour aller voir le médecin du village. Elle n'avait pas consulter de médecin et était à 4 mois de grossesse. Elle voulait être rassurée. Le médecin lui annonça que tout allait pour le mieux, mais qu'elle devrait prendre un rendez vous pour une échographie dans 2 mois.

Sarah invita Hermione à manger avec elle, ce qu'elle accepta, mais elle refusa de rester dormir là bas.

Les 2 jours suivants, Hermione resta dans la maison, attendant patiemment que son ancien ennemi revienne.

Quand il revint, il trouva Hermione endormit sur le canapé. Elle semblait faire un cauchemar, Drago se décida de la réveiller.

-Hermione, murmura t'il, Hermione !

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, se jetant au cou de Drago, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps :

-Chut chut ! C'est fini !

-…

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

-Mais c'était tellement réelle !

-Tu veux me le raconter !

-Tu mourrais… toi aussi… et là… j'étais vraiment toute seule !

-Mais je suis là, je vais te faire chier encore un bon bout de temps.

Ces dernières paroles redonnèrent le sourire à Hermione.

-Tu as raison, tu ne vas pas me laisser en paix si facilement !

-Non ! Je comptes t'emmerder un bon bout de temps !

-Merci !

-De quoi ?

-D'être là !

Hermione resta dans les bras de Drago pendant une heure. Elle savait qu'ils étaient amis maintenant. Elle rigola mentalement, Hermione et Drago : amis…Quelle blague !

Les semaines passèrent et se ressemblèrent, Hermione et Drago ne se quittait plus. Ils passaient toutes les journées ensembles et les week end avec les amis de Drago.


	7. Chapter 7 : Bébé Weasley

_Chapitre 7 : Bébé Weasley_

Trois mois…Ca faisait 3 mois que Drago et Hermione vivaient ici. Ils étaient dorénavant amis et avaient décidé d'oublier le passé.

Un soir, Hermione était gênée :

-Qu'est qu'il y a Hermione ?

-Rien, dit Hermione confuse.

-Je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Allez dis moi !

-Je voulais savoir si…

-Si quoi ? Va droit au but !

-J'ai mon échographie demain matin…et je voulais savoir si…

-Mais bien sur que je vais t'emmener, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Non ! … Enfin si… enfin…je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi à l'échographie ! Je ne veux pas être seule quand je vais voir mon bébé pour la première fois !

-Mais bien sur !

-Merci dit Hermione soulagée.

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble et regardèrent un film moldu qui était tellement nul qu'il n'avait pas suivit la moitié de l'histoire, trop occupé à critiquer et à deviner ce qui pouvait se passer après de pire.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva avant le soleil (ce qui était tôt étant donné qu'on était en juillet), elle en profita pour regarder une nouvelle fois, le lever du soleil.

-Déjà debout ? demanda Drago

-Oui ! répondit Hermione.

-Ca va ?

-Je suis un peu nerveuse !

-…

-Imagine que le bébé ne soit pas normal ou que…

-S'il est de Weasley, c'est sur qu'il ne sera pas normal.

-Hey ! Dit Hermione en tapant le bras de Drago.

Ils se préparent et partirent pour ledit rendez vous. Quand ils arrivèrent, Hermione prit la main de Drago pour se rassurer.

-Mr et Mme Granger, bonjour !

-Eu non ! C'est pas ma… répondit Drago.

-Si vous saviez le nombre de couple qui ont un enfant avant le mariage, je ne suis pas vieux jeu, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Hermione était amusée de la situation, ça l'avait même détendue.

-Mais oui chéri, répondit elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue et en suivant le gynécologue.

Tout allait bien ! Bien que ce soit un Weasley il était tout à fait normal.

-Vous voulez savoir son sexe, demanda le médecin.

Hermione hésita et demanda l'avis de Drago.

-C'est toi qui décide ! lui répondit il.

-Oui, je veux bien savoir, dit elle en serrant encore plus fort la main du jeune homme.

-C'est un garçon.

Hermione ne réalisait pas, elle allait avoir un garçon. Drago l'aida à essuyer son ventre, et à remettre son haut.

-Ca va ? lui demanda t'il lorsqu'il fut sorti du cabinet.

-Oui… enfin je crois ! Je vais avoir un fils !

-Et alors tu préfèrais avoir une fille ?

-Non ! Enfin j'avais pas réfléchit. Mais là, je l'ai vu et…

-Et tu as prit conscience que dans moins de 3 mois, tu vas être maman !

-Oui ! Je vais être maman !

-Allez rentrons !

-Non !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai envie de …de faire du shopping !

-Ca se fait pas entre fille ? demanda Drago.

-Non ! Pas le shopping prénatal !

-Bon allons faire shopping !

-Merci !

Hermione voulait acheter des choses pour son bébé. Drago lui fit remarquer qu'elle devait aussi penser à elle ! En effet, elle ne rentrait plus dans ses fringues !

Quand elle se mit à essayer des tenues, Drago vit que ceux qui disaient qu'une femme enceinte était encore plus belle avaient raison. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle Hermione avec ces vêtements qui montraient son joli ventre rond et qui s'extasiait devant le miroir.

Après avoir acheter plein de trucs pour le bébé et sa maman, Drago voulut faire quelques emplettes pour répondre aux terribles envies d'Hermione.

Tous les 2 trop fatigués pour faire à manger, ils allèrent dans un restaurant et emportèrent la nourriture à la maison. Quand on disait qu'une femme enceinte mangeait pour 2, on se trompait royalement, Hermione mangeait pour 4, au point que Drago se demandait si le gynéco en leur avait pas caché l'arrivée de triplés.

Le soir, Hermione alla se coucher très tôt, trop fatiguée par sa courte nuit et sa longue journée.

Cela faisait à peine 5 heures qu'Hermione dormait quand Drago entendit un cri qui lui fendit le cœur. Il se précipita dans la chambre d'Hermione :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

-Ils sont revenus !

-Qui ?

-Mes cauchemars !

-C'est fini ! C'est fini !

-…

-Tu veux me raconter !

-J'étais avec Harry et Ron… et puis… Harry partait… me laissant seule avec Ron et …(elle se mit à sourire), enfin tu vois…(des larmes coulèrent à nouveau) et puis il partait lui aussi, me laissant toute seule…

-Mais tu n'es pas toute seule Hermione, tu as ton petit garçon.

-Oui ! répondit elle en posant sa main sur son ventre.

-Alors tu n'es plus seule.

Hermione se déplaça pour que Drago s'installe sur le lit et alla se blottir dans ses bras. Drago fut tout d'abord surpris par le geste de la jeune femme et l'enlaça fortement, profitant de ce moment.

-Drago, dit Hermione avec un air de chien battu.

-Quoi ?

-J' ai envie de prune !

-Quoi ? répondit il amusé. Mais tu me l'avais jamais faite celle là !

-Ca veut dire que t'en as pas, dit elle déçue.

-Mais si !

-C'est vrai, demanda t'elle fièrement. Tu en as acheté ?

-Hermione… Tu sais qu'on a des arbres fruitiers dans le jardin !

-Non, tu as un prunier ?

-Non pas un mais plusieurs ! On en a même plusieurs espèces.

Hermione se leva précipitamment de son lit et obligea Drago à le faire. Ils allèrent tous 2 cueillir des prunes à 2h du matin.

-Qu'est ce que tu me fais faire ?

-Cueillir des prunes ! répondit elle comme si ça coulait de source.

-Hermione ?

-Elles sont vachement bonne !

-Ca va ? Tu en as assez ?

-Oui merci !

-Tu as toujours ce que tu veux ?

-Non, je veux que Ron revienne et …

Drago qui était descendu de l'échelle, passa son bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Allez viens on rentre petit tyran !

-Je suis pas un tyran ?

-Ah non et me réveillez à 2h du mat' pour des prunes.

-C'est pas de ma faute, c'est celle de mon bébé !

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et s'installèrent dans le canapé.

-Et comment tu vas l'appeler ton bébé ?

-Je ne sais pas !

-C'est vrai que c'est original mais ça doit être dur à porter.

Hermione le frappa.

-Arrêtes de te moquer de ton filleul !

-Mon filleul ?

-Oui !... Enfin si tu veux bien ?

-Moi le parrain du fils de Weasley ?

-C'est pas grave ! Laisses tomber !

-Mais non c'est pas ce que tu crois, j'accepte le poste.

-Merci, dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Tu n'as même pas une idée de prénom ?

-En fait, je voudrais un prénom qui lui rappelle son père et son oncle Harry !

-Hum hum

-Ca veut dire quoi hum hum ?

-J'ai peut être quelque chose…

-C'est quoi ?

-En fait, c'était le prénom préféré de Laurence ! Elle disait que quand tout serait fini, elle voulait trouver l'homme de sa vie pour avoir un fils qu'elle appellerait Noah !

-Noah ?...Noah !

-Ba oui, il y a les 2 dernières lettres du prénom de son père et les 2 premières de celui de son parrain, et puis j'aimais bien ce nom !

-Noah ! Noah Granger !

-Pas Weasley !

-Je ne sais pas! Ca va être dur étant donné que Ron n'est plus là !

-Non, il faut juste des témoins qui affirment que tu étais avec Weasley et puis… il sera certainement roux ?

-Oui ! On verra !

-C'est toi qui voit !

-Au fait ! On ne lui a pas demandé si ça lui plaisait !

-A qui ?

-A Noah !

-Mais il dort là !

-Non, il vient de manger, il ne s'est certainement pas endormi ! C'est bien le fils de Ron !

Hermione posa sa main sur son ventre.

-Dis bonhomme ! Ca te plait à toi Noah ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Drago.

-Il a bougé ! Je l'ai senti ! dit elle avec joie

-C'est vrai, dit Drago tout aussi enjoué

Hermione prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre.

-Attends… Tu veux qu'on t'appelle Noah ?

Le bébé fit comprendre que ça lui plaisait.

-Tu l'as senti ?

-Oui ! dit Drago à moitié sonné. Ca fait bizarre !

-Oui mais maintenant on a trouvé un prénom !

Hermione se blottit de nouveau dans les bras de Drago et s'endormit aussitôt tout comme Drago. Plus tard dans la matinée, Drago se réveilla le premier. Soulagé d'être là, il ne bougea pas et regarda Hermione dormir pendant 2 heures.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle sentit le regard de Drago sur elle.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu me regardes ?

-Non je viens juste de me réveiller, mentit il, et puis je ne te regardais pas

-Ah bon, tu regardais qui ?

-Mon filleul !

-Et il est comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, l'image n'est pas très nette

-T'es con !

Les 2 amis restèrent là un bon moment avant de se décider à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Le soir venu, Sarah vint les voir :

-Salut vous 2 !

-Salut ! Ca va ? demanda Hermione.

-Très bien et toi !

-Ca va ! J'ai senti mon bébé bouger !

-C'est vrai ! Alors ça fait quoi ?

-C'est génial, bien qu'il a fait du foot toute la journée !

-Il ? Alors c'est un garçon ?

-Oui !

-Et tu vas l'appeler comment ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas, tu auras la surprise !

-Ok, je vais attendre !

-Merci ! Au fait tu es venu pourquoi ? demanda Drago.

-Il y a le feu d'artifice demain, ça vous dirait de venir avec nous !

-De toute façon, si on refuse, vous viendrez nous chercher quand même.

-Ouais !

-Ok ! C'est d'accord pour moi ! Et toi Hermione !

-Ca me tente bien !

-Super !


	8. Chapter 8 : le baiser

_Chapitre 8 : Le baiser_

Le lendemain, Drago et Hermione rejoignirent leurs amis chez Sarah. Ils allèrent ensemble assister au feu d'artifice.

Il ne faisait pas encore noir, il fallait donc encore un peu. Le groupe alla donc manger quelque chose avant. Hermione vit alors un orchestre, ce qui l'étonna :

-Il y a un bal après !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! J'espère que vous allez rester un peu !

-Ca dépendra de Drago, je vois bien qu'il ne sort jamais à cause de moi !

-Et bien pour une fois vous allez faire la fête avec nous !

-OK ! céda Hermione qui se disait qu'elle n'avait pas fait la fête depuis longtemps.

On annonça ensuite que le feu d'artifice allait bientôt commencer et qu'il était temps de se diriger vers le terrain de foot où avait lieu le spectacle.

Lorsque les premiers coups se firent entendre, Hermione sursauta. Elle ne se rappelait pas que ça faisait autant de bruit ! Soudain, elle sentit les bras de Drago l'enlacer et se poser sur son ventre.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des feux d'artifice !

-Non j'ai juste été surprise !

Ils restèrent ainsi durant tout le spectacle, joue contre joue. On aurait un joli couple qui attendait avec impatience la naissance de leur futur enfant. Une fois le spectacle fini, les garçons retournèrent au bar tandis que Sarah insistait pour qu'Hermione viennent danser avec elle. Après s'être bien défoulée, les 2 jeunes femmes rejoignirent les 5 garçons qui s'étaient installés à une table avec des amis de Baptiste et Thomas.

Les musiques endiablées laissèrent la place à des musiques plus calmes et plus romantiques. Sarah invita Drago à danser, celui-ci hésita mais la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'Hermione restait avec les garçons, elle ne serait pas seule. Il accepta alors !

Alors qu'il dansait avec Sarah, Drago gardait un œil sur Hermione qui était, maintenant seule avec les amis de Thomas et Baptiste qui essayaient de l'inviter à danser :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sait se défendre ! dit Sarah

-De qui tu parles ? demanda Drago qui feint de ne pas savoir qu'elle parlait d'Hermione.

-Devine !

-…

-C'est elle ?

-C'est elle quoi ?

-Celle que tu aimes ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Laurence m'a dit un jour qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir entre vous car il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans ton cœur ! Alors je te demande si cette personne est Hermione ?

-Oui ! répondit il en plongeant la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Je m'en doutais !

Ils continuèrent de danser quand Drago aperçut un garçon qui devenait insistait trop pour danser avec Hermione qui en avait marre.

-Vas y ! Elle a besoin de toi !

-Merci ! dit Drago.

Il alla rejoindre Hermione à la table :

-Ca va chérie ! dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Hermione qui comprit le jeu de Drago le suivit dans son délire.

-Oui ! Ce monsieur voulait m'inviter à danser !

-Désolé vieux mais elle est déjà prise ! Tu viens danser chérie !

-Avec plaisir mon cœur ! dit en prenant la main que Drago lui tendait.

Ils allèrent tous les 2 sur la piste de danse où une nouvelle musique se fit entendre :

-Merci ! J'en pouvais plus !

-Mais de rien !

Drago et Hermione était vraiment très très proche. Hermione, beaucoup plus petite que son cavalier, avait sa tête blottie contre le torse du jeune homme. Ils étaient si bien qu'ils ne séparèrent pas quand la musique fut finit et qu'une autre reprit.

Ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence :

-Comment va notre petit bonhomme ?

-Il dort ! Ca fait du bien quand il arrête de donner des coups !

-Tu veux rentrer !

-Si ça te dérange pas ! Je suis vraiment fatiguée !

Ils allèrent dirent au revoir à leurs amis et rentrèrent chez eux comme disait Drago.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, Hermione remercia Drago pour la soirée.

-Alors ça t'a plut ?

-Oui, merci aussi pour le mec, il était vraiment collant.

Hermione alla se blottir dans les bras de Drago.

-Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre, trop heureux d'enlacer celle qu'il aime depuis si longtemps. Hermione, étonnée par le silence de son hôte, le regarda. Il semblait si bien, si apaisé. Il sentit le regard de la jeune femme posé sur lui, il la regarda à son tour.

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux depuis 2 minutes, quand Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et … l'embrassa !

Le baiser fut assez long. Ce fut Hermione qui le rompit. Elle ne laissa même pas Drago dire quoi que ce soit et dit aussitôt :

-Excuse moi ! Je n'aurais pas du faire ça !

-…

-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ?

Elle quitta les bras de Drago, et monta se coucher.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit : elle venait d'embrasser Drago Malefoy. D'un coté, elle était heureuse, elle se sentait revivre quand elle était dans ses bras, d'un autre coté, elle se sentait coupable, c'était trop tôt, elle ne voulait pas aimer tout de suite. Elle sentait qu'elle devait se reconstruire avant. En effet, elle se trouvait trop dépendante de Drago Malfoy.

Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et s'endormit sous le poids de la fatigue.

De son coté, Drago non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir : elle l'avait embrassé…. Mais pourquoi avait elle dit qu'elle regrettait. Drago se dit qu'il devait se faire à l'idée qu'Hermione Granger ne l'aimerait jamais comme il le voulait.

Il pensa toute la nuit et ne trouva pas le sommeil… _Elle l'avait embrassé_


	9. Chapitre 9 : La marque des ténèbres

_Chapitre 9 : La marque des ténèbres_

Le lendemain, Drago se leva vers 9h. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, il se dit qu'une bonne douche glacée lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Après avoir prit sa douche, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain afin d'enlever la buée. De toute façon, Hermione dormait, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais celle-ci venait de se lever…

Elle entendit du bruit vers la salle bain, elle s'y dirigea et vit Drago Malfoy torse nu.

-Bonjour ! dit elle.

Elle voulait se comporter comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Drago se retourna, surprit de la voir levée de si bonne heure. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione la vit…

… sur le bras gauche de Drago… la marque des ténèbres.

Hermione, sous le choc, recula le plus possible alors que Drago s'approchait d'elle pour tenter de lui expliquer.

-Hermione ! Hermione, je vais t'expliquer ! Ecoutes moi !

-Ne t'approches pas de moi, sale mangemort !

-Ok, je ne bouges plus ! Mais écoutes moi !

-Tu m'as trahi ! dit elle en transplanant.

Quand Hermione, Drago s'emporta, tapant contre les murs.

-Putain, putain, putain, putain, putain.

Il leva les yeux en l'air.

-Tu me feras chier jusqu'au bout !

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et alla voir chez ses voisins si elle n'y était pas. Il décida d'aller voir chez Sarah.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione arriva chez Sarah, la jeune femme mit un certain temps à lui ouvrir. C'est à moitié réveillée qu'elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver la mine déconfite d'Hermione :

-Hermione ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Drago ! dit elle en larme.

-Entres !

La jeune femme entra et Sarah ferma la porte aussitôt.

-Dis moi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose depuis hier ? Ca avait l'air de bien aller quand vous êtes partis !

-Il m'a menti !

-Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Il n'est pas celui que je pensais !

Alors que Sarah essayait de comprendre les paroles de son amie, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Ca doit être Drago !

-Ne lui dit pas que je suis là ! Je ne veux pas le voir ! dit elle paniquée.

-Ok ! relativisa Sarah. Calme toi ! C'est pas bon pour le bébé, tu sais !

Sarah laissa Hermione dans le salon et alla ouvrir la porte à Drago :

-Hermione est là, il faut que je lui parle…

-Non, dit elle en affirmant de la tête.

-Très bien, tu peux lui dire que je veux m'expliquer, que c'est un malentendu. Dis lui de venir me voir, je lui expliquerais tout ! Je t'en supplie, dit il avec sincérité.

-Ok, si je la vois, je lui dit.

Drago partit chez lui, attendant Hermione.

Sarah alla rejoindre Hermione.

-Tu as entendu !

-Oui !

-Il avait l'air sincère, c'est peut être qu'un malentendu !

-Un malentendu ? la marque des mangemorts !

-La quoi ?

-Laisse tomber ! Il me faut un hibou !

-Un hibou ? Pour faire quoi ?

-Il me faut juste un hibou, tu peux aller chez Drago et lui prendre le sien.

-Drago a un hibou ?

-Sarah, est ce que tu peux arrêter de poser une question à la fin de chaque mot.

-Excuse moi ! Mais je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis ! dit Sarah qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Ok ! On se calme ! On respire ! Drago et moi on un secret qu'on ne vous a jamais dit !

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Vas me chercher le hibou chez Drago, je fais ce que je dois faire… et je t'explique tout !

-Tu promets ?

-Promis, juré, craché ! S'il te plait vas-y !

-Très bien !

Sarah s'habilla rapidement et alla chez Drago.

Un hibou, où était ce fichu oiseau et pourquoi avait il un hibou ?

Drago la vit et sortit la voir :

-Elle ne veut pas me voir ?

-Elle veut un hibou !

-Un hibou ? Très je vais le chercher !

Sarah était étonné que Drago accepte la requête d'Hermione.

-Tiens, prends le !

-Merci, dit la jeune femme en prenant le volatile qui était dans sa cage.

Elle l'installa dans la voiture.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione avait préparé la lettre qu'elle destinait au chef des Aurors :

_Kingsley,_

_Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose sur un de vos Aurors et je me vois dans l'obligation de vous avertir._

_L'Auror Drago Malfoy est en réalité un mangemort._

_Je n'ai découvert que ce matin la marque des ténèbres sur son bras._

_En espérant que vous prendrez les mesures nécessaires_

_Cordialement,_

_Hermione Granger_

Lorsque Sarah arriva avec le volatile, Hermione le libéra aussitôt de sa cage et lui donna le mot.

-Kingsley Shackelbolt, dit elle en lançant le hibou qui s'envola très vite.

-Tu m'explique maintenant, demanda Sarah.

-Oui ! répondit Hermione, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Les 2 jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans le salon, Hermione préférait qu'elle soit assise quand elle apprendrait la vérité.

-D'accord ! Avant de commencer, je veux que tu me jures de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te dire.

-Tu m'inquiètes là !

-Jures !

-Je te le jure !

-Très bien, alors en fait … Drago et moi, nous sommes des … sorciers !

-Des quoi ? Des sorciers ?

-Oui des sorciers !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Et si ! Les hiboux sont un moyen de communication, c'est pour cela que je voulais celui de Drago, je devais prévenir le chef des Aurors que Drago est un mangemort !

-Mais qu'est qu'un Auror et un mangemort ?

-Un Auror est une sorte de policier qui traque les mages noirs. Le plus puissant s'appelait Voldemort et ses sbires s'appelaient des mangemorts.

-Donc Drago est un mage noir !

-Oui !

-Je te crois pas !

-Moi non plus je ne le croyais pas, je l'ai cru un instant et puis il a été si gentil et c'est un Auror mais il a la marque.

-Tu peux me la faire en développant !

-Excuse moi ! Je vais tout t'expliquer ! En fait, il y a différents sorciers : ceux qui sont nés de parents sorciers… ce sont des sangs purs (enfin ils s'appellent eux-mêmes comme ça) et ceux né d'un ou des 2 parents moldus (un moldu est une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique) on les nomme les sang de bourbe ou sang mêlés.

-Jusque là, je suis !

-Voldemort voulait un monde avec seulement des sang purs et pour cela, ils tuaient les sang impurs et ceux qu'il définissait comme traite à leur sang, puisqu'ils étaient amis avec des sang impurs! Drago fait partie des sang purs et moi… moi je suis une sang de bourbe. Le père de Drago était un des plus fervents partisan de Voldemort, il l'a élevé dans la haine des sangs impurs et de ceux qui les fréquentes même si c'est des sangs purs. Il nous a fait croire qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes idéologies que son père et était passé du coté du bien, pour ne pas être incarcéré à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

-Et pourquoi tu penses aujourd'hui que c'est un mangemort ?

-IL A LA MARQUE ! répondit elle avec haine

-Calme toi Hermione ! De quelle marque parles tu ?

-La marque des ténèbres ! Chaque mangemort l'a sur son bras gauche. Comme ça, quand Voldemort voulait les appeler, il leur faisait savoir à travers cette marque ! N'as-tu jamais remarqué que les hauts de Drago avaient toujours des manches longues !

-Si !

-Il voulait la cacher !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais, pour se venger peut être ?

-Se venger ?

-C'est mon meilleur qui a anéanti Voldemort. Les mangemorts l'ont tué ainsi que le père de mon enfant…. Tu te rends compte, il fait partie de ceux qui ont tué Ron, ceux à cause de lui j'élèverais mon enfant sans père.

-Peut être qu'il y a une explication !

-Y a pas d'explication ! C'est un mangemort, un point c'est tout !

-Alors pourquoi aurait il tout fait pour te redonner le moral !

-Je ne sais pas !... Je … ne … sais pas !

-Moi je sais !

Hermione leva les yeux pour la regarder bien en face.

-C'est parce qu'il t'aime.

Hermione entendit ses paroles de Sarah mais elle réagit pas.

Hermione resta chez Sarah toute la journée, ne parlant plus de l'aveu qu'Hermione lui avait fait !

Vers 18h, Hermione reçu la réponse de Kingsley.

_Hermione,_

_J'ai connaissance de la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de Drago Malfoy, ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, laissez le vous expliquer !_

_Cordialement,_

_Kingsley Shackebolt_

-Qu'est ce qu'il te dit ? demanda Sarah.

-Qu'il savait pour la marque des ténèbres… et que c'est à Drago de me l'expliquer, pas à lui !

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez vous !

-Non je vais transplaner !

- ?

-A plus tard !

Elle transplana devant Sarah, qui ne c'était pas encore faite à tout ça !

Hermione arriva dans la maison. Drago entendit la jeune femme et se précipita vers elle.

-Hermione tu es revenue ! dit il en se rapprochant d'elle pour l'enlacer.

-Ne t'approches pas ! dit elle avec haine.

-Hermione ?

-Shackelbolt veut que ce soit toi qui me dises pourquoi tu as…

-La marque des ténèbres ?

-…Oui !

-Viens on va s'asseoir, il faut que tu te reposes !

Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon, Hermione resta à l'écart de Drago.

-Je t'écoute.

-Très bien… j'ai effectivement la marque des ténèbres mais je n'ai jamais été mangemort.

-Je ne te crois pas !

-Hermione, la veille de mes 17 ans, mon père m'a amené près de Voldemort pour que je devienne un mangemort. Il voyait que je n'adhérais pas à ses opinions, il m'a marqué de force.

Hermione le fixait fermement.

-Hermione dis moi quelque chose, je t'en supplie.

-Qu'est ce qui me dit que c'est la vérité.

-Tu crois que Shackelbolt m'aurait prit parmi les Aurors s'il avait un doute ?

-…

-Il m'a fait boire du Véritaserum ! De plus, je suis devenu un allié essentiel !

-Comment ça ?

-Quand Voldemort appelait ses mangemorts, il m'appelait aussi. C'est comme ça que Potter l'a trouvé.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était trop pour elle, elle monta s'allonger dans sa chambre et réfléchir à la situation.

Drago la laissa faire, au moins elle restait à la maison, c'était un bon début.

Hermione se réveilla vers 2h du matin, la maison était vide, Drago dormait dans sa chambre. Elle sortit un instant pour respirer l'air frais.

Un quart d'heure après, elle retourna dans la maison, se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago, l'ouvrit et alla se coucher près de lui. Drago sentit la présence d'Hermione, il ne dormait pas, somnolait tout au plus. Il enlaça Hermione, apeuré qu'elle le repousse.

-Pardonne moi ! dit elle avec hésitation.

-Mais de quoi ?

-D'avoir douté de toi ! On ne doit jamais douter de ses amis !

-Je n'aurais jamais du te cacher ma marque.

-On a donc des torts tous les 2 !

-Oui ! On oublie tout et on recommence !

-On oublie tout et on recommence, répéta Hermione.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble, tous les 2 satisfait d'être avec l'autre. Il ne se l'avouait pas mais il avait besoin de l'autre mutuellement.

Allez une petite review !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Baby blues

_Et voila ce chapitre marque la fin de ma première partie, j'espère que ca vous a plut jusque là car j'en ai quelques un en réserve alors..._

_N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait plaisir au chaton comme moi!_

_Bisous chaton weasley _

_Chapitre 10 : Baby blues_

Ca faisait 2 mois qu'Hermione avait découvert la marque des ténèbres et que tout était revenu dans l'ordre. Drago masquait toujours son bras par respect pour Hermione.

Hermione était enceinte de 8 mois et ne supportait plus d'être aussi imposante. Drago lui avait alors laissé sa chambre, ne pouvant plus monter les marches, de plus la chaleur la fatiguait encore plus.

C'était le dernier jour du mois d'août, il ne restait que 15 jours avant l'arrivée du petit Noah. Drago et Hermione avait installé la chambre du bébé à coté de celle de la maman. Hermione était très stressée par la responsabilité que représentait son enfant.

Hermione était très fatiguée depuis quelques jours, se couchant très tôt le soir. Ce fut donc ce 30 août, qu'Hermione se leva paniquée.

-Tu n'étais pas partie te coucher ? demanda Drago.

-C'est plus le moment d'aller se coucher là !

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Tu pourrais demander ce que je n'ai plus ! Je viens de perdre les eaux !

-Quoi c'est pas possible, c'est trop tôt, il te reste 15 jours !

-Non non non non ! Je vais pas attendre 15 jours, je dois accoucher aujourd'hui !

-Mais c'est pas possible, commença à paniquer Drago, tout n'est pas prêt et puis…

-Drago c'est pas grave, il faut juste que tu m'emmènes à la maternité et MAINTENANT !

Drago et Hermione allèrent immédiatement à la maternité où Hermione fut immédiatement prise en charge. Drago s'installa dans la salle d'attente pendant ce temps. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, une infirmière vint le voir.

-Mr Malefoy ?

-Oui !

-Votre femme réclame votre présence !

-Vous êtes sure ?

-Elle a dit, je cite "qu'il ramène son petit cul" qui est très mignon d'ailleurs "s'il ne veut être vivant pour fêter les 1 an de son filleul".

-Il faut donc j'y aille ! demanda t'il avec hésitation.

-Elle a l'air déterminé sur la menace !

-Je vous suis !

Drago alla rejoindre Hermione. Une fois le bébé arrivé, Drago fut reconnaissant qu'Hermione ait demandé sa présence pour assister à cet heureux évènement. Avoir ce tout petit bébé dans ses bras, c'était magnifique.

Drago était heureux, un Malfoy heureux ça n'a jamais existé : il était le premier.

Il rentra chez lui, soulagé mais en même temps triste, Hermione n'était pas là ! Il dormit quelques heures avant de prévenir tout le monde de la naissance de Noah Weasley. Tout le monde pourrait allez la voir dans l'après midi. Drago, quant à lui, alla tout de suite rejoindre Hermione, la maison semblait vide. Il alla, tout d'abord, faire les dernières emplettes nécessaires pour son filleul.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre d'Hermione, il la trouva en larmes :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

-Je suis une mauvaise mère !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le jeune homme amusé.

-J'arrive pas à nourrir mon fils.

Drago enlaça la jeune femme pour la consoler.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Tu sais que je voulais allaiter ?

-Oui !

-Et bien ! j'arrive pas ! On a été obligé de lui donner le biberon !

-C'est que ça ! Mais c'est pas grave !

-Si ! J'y arriverais jamais et puis tu as vu ses yeux et sa bouche : c'est tout Ron

-Tu as oublié ses cheveux roux !

-Et oui encore un rouquin ! En plus il est né un 1er septembre, jour où j'ai rencontré Ron et Harry !

-Et moi !

-Et toi ! C'est bizarre, un signe du destin peut être ?

-Peut être.

Ce fut l'heure du biberon pour Noah, Hermione refusa de le faire. Drago l'en empêcha, il lui fit comprendre que même si elle ne pouvait pas l'allaiter, elle pouvait cependant lui donner à manger. Hermione accepta alors.

Drago passa toutes ses journées avec la jeune femme qui avait bien besoin d'un soutien moral pour la période difficile qu'elle vivait : le baby blues.

Hermione fut cependant soulagée de revenir chez Drago même si pour celui-ci c'était chez eux. Ils présentèrent, tout d'abord, le petit Noah à ses grands parents adoptifs, c'est-à-dire Gisèle et Jean, puis ils lui firent faire le tour du propriétaire pour finir par sa chambre dans laquelle ils l'abandonnèrent pour que le jeune homme puisse s'acclimater à ce nouvel environnement et faire un petit som' en attendant le prochain biberon.

Sarah vint dans la soirée voir ses amis et son petit neveu comme elle l'avait surnommé.

Hermione se coucha tôt, Drago allait s'occuper du prochain biberon et Hermione du suivant.

Drago fut réveillé en pleine nuit par les cris de Noah, il attendit quelques minutes qu'Hermione s'occupe de son fils mais les cris redoublèrent. Il se décida à monter pour voir ce qui se passait.

-Mais merde Hermione qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago en rentrant dans la chambre de la jeune maman.

Il trouva la jeune femme prostrée sur son lit :

-Hermione, pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de lui, tu l'entends pas !

-Je peux pas, je peux pas le toucher ! dit Hermione qui ne bougeait toujours.

-Attends je m'occupe de Noah et je reviens.

Drago alla consoler le petit ange qui mourrait de faim, et une fois endormie, il le recoucha et alla s'occuper de la maman.

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'arrive pas ! Quand il pleure, je me sens mal ! Je ne le supporte plus ! Il est tellement…

-...Ron !

-Ouais, je pensais avoir fait mon deuil mais depuis qu'il est là… tout m'est revenu, tout et je ne supporte pas de souffrir encore et encore.

-Viens là, dit Drago en blottissant Hermione contre son torse.

-J'aurais pas du le garder !

-Mais si tu as bien fait, il faut juste du temps. Tu verras dans quelques jours ça ira mieux !

-Oui !

-Je vais t'aider en attendant !

-J'y compte bien.

Les jours passèrent et Hermione semblait aller mieux. En apparence oui, car elle allait toujours aussi mal mais le cachait. Noah avait trois semaines et le baby blues était toujours présent.

Un soir, Drago entendait Noah réclamer un gros câlin, il monta voir pourquoi Hermione ne s'en occupait pas, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme : personne, elle devait être dehors. Il alla consoler le petit bonhomme. Alors qu'il le berçait, il vit une lettre posée à coté du lit du nourrisson.

_Drago,_

_Je n'en peux plus, je sais que le temps répare les blessure mais là je suis à bout, je ne supporte plus mon fils, même ses rires me font souffrir._

_Trois semaines, trois semaines que je ne dors plus, que je ne vis plus._

_La naissance de mon fils me conduit à ma propre mort_

_Je préfère partir avant de le détester !_

_Peut être qu'un jour, je serais capable d'être une bonne mère mais là, je ne suis qu'une veuve inconsolable !_

_Je sais que tu ne comprendras pas mon geste mais qui peut comprendre une femme qui a perdu le seul amour de sa vie_

_Occupes toi bien de lui_

_Hermione_

Drago posa la lettre sur la lettre sur la commode, à coté de la table à langer. A ce même moment, Noah se mit à pleurer, comme s'il comprenait ce qui se passait.

-Hermione pourquoi tu as fait ça ? murmura Drago.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Retrouvailles

**Et voilà le début de ma deuxième partie ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant même plus que la première !**

**Je vous laisse lire pour me répondre !**

_Chapitre 11 : Retrouvailles_

Cinq ans avaient passé depuis le départ précipité d'Hermione. Drago était resté six mois en France à chercher Hermione, Noah avait besoin de sa maman.

Au bout de six mois, Drago avait décidé de revenir en Grande Bretagne, il était retourné voir les Weasley pour qu'il s'occupe de Noah, ils étaient ses grands parents après tout !

Mais Mme Weasley avait refusé, elle lui avait fait remarqué que si Hermione lui avait confié le bébé, ce n'était pas pour rien et que, si elle regrettait son geste, elle n'aurait qu'à retrouver Drago.

Mais Drago ne se sentait pas apte à s'occuper seul d'un nourrisson, il s'était donc installé près du Terrier, Mme Weasley pouvait donc s'occuper du bébé lorsque Drago travaillait ou qu'il se sentait incapable de gérer la situation, il avait perdu pied lors sa premières poussée de dents.

Un jour, Drago alla au cimetière. Il y allait régulièrement, soit avec Noah, soit seul pour se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère et sur celle de Ron. Il lui parlait de ses recherches pour retrouver Hermione, il n'aimait pas parler de ça devant Noah. Ce jour là, il aperçut un petit bouquet de fleur suspect. En effet, Mr et Mme Weasley déposait des roses blanches, Ginny des tulipes, et Fred et Georges des marguerites, mais là c'était un bouquet d'arome. Il n'y avait jamais eu de bouquet d'aromes sur la tombe de Ron. Il sut immédiatement que c'était Hermione, Ginny lui avait un jour dit que la jeune fille adorait les arômes.

Elle était donc en Angleterre, elle aussi. Drago alla donc chez les Weasley, il leur demanda s'il pouvait garder Noah quelques jours, il devait partir en mission, ceux-ci acceptèrent. Drago retourna chez lui et prit quelques affaires de rechange pour l'enfant et les apporta aux grands parents.

Drago alla ensuite au cimetière et s'y installa. Il y resta en planque pendant cinq jours avant qu'il n'y ait un rebondissement. En effet, cinq jours plus tard, il vit Hermione devant la pierre tombale de Ron, elle y resta une demi heure puis quitta le cimetière. Il la suivit.

Il était 8 h 45 et le jour se levait, la jeune femme marcha un bon quart d'heure quand Hermione rentra dans une école. Drago aperçut une femme d'environ 40 ans qui accueillait les enfants :

-Excusez moi madame…

-Oui ?

-Une jeune femme vient d'entrer…

-Oui mademoiselle Granger… l'institutrice des maternelles…

-Elle a l'air très gentille…

-Oui en effet, elle l'est… mais que puis je pour vous ?

-Ah oui excusez moi…

Drago eu soudain une brillante idée.

-Je souhaiterais inscrire mon neveu dans votre école, je suis sure qu'il aimerait cette école et si vous me dites que cette jeune femme serait son institutrice…

-Très bien, veuillez me suivre nous allons nous occuper des papiers dès maintenant.

Drago donna une fausse identité, mais ne changea pas le nom de Noah pour ne pas perturber le petit.

Le soir, il alla récupérer celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, il annonça qu'il avait changé Noah d'école ce que ne comprit pas Mme Weasley. Il demanda à Ginny d'aller chercher Noah, le lendemain à la sortie des classes. Elle accepta bien qu'elle ne comprit pas pourquoi cela avait autant d'importance pour le jeune homme.

Il rentra chez lui et annonça à Noah qu'il allait aller dans une nouvelle école, avec de nouveaux amis et une nouvelle maîtresse.

Le lendemain, Drago et Noah arrivèrent à l'école, vers 9h15. Ils furent accueillis par la directrice qui les conduisit immédiatement vers la classe des maternelles. La directrice entra avec le petit garçon dans la classe :

-Mademoiselle, le petit garçon dont je vous ai parlé viens d'arriver.

Hermione s'approcha alors de la directrice et regarda le petit garçon :

-Je vous présente Noah !

-Noah, dit Hermione avec horreur.

Drago entra alors dans la classe. Hermione le regarda, c'était bien son fils.

-Noah, tu vas dire bonjour à ta maîtresse.

Le petit garçon se dirigea vers la dame mais celle-ci ne s'accroupit pas lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Une fois qu'il était devant lui, elle l'ignora et quitta la pièce, Drago la suivit. La directrice, quant à elle, s'occupa des enfants.

Drago rejoignit Hermione dans la cour :

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda t'elle.

-Et toi ?

-Tu n'avais pas le droit !

-Toi non plus !

-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? Que je l'ai oublié ? Non tous les jours je pense à lui mais je sais que je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui ! Tu l'as vu, c'est son portrait craché… c'est Ron. Finit-elle en larme.

Drago s'en voulait de lui faire ça, mais il le devait, il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui s'effondra dans ses bras.

-Je devais le faire, pour lui…

-Tonton, dit l'enfant en pleure qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux retourner dans mon autre école…

-Oui Drago ! Il a raison, remets dans son ancienne école…

-Non, il restera ici que tu le veuilles ou non. Bon je vous laisse…

-Non ! Drago…

Trop tard, il avait déjà transplané. Noah se mit immédiatement à pleurer :

-Je veux mon tonton…

Hermione n'osa pas bouger, mais elle ne supportait de voir un enfant pleurer :

-Viens là, dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras, Excuses moi !

-Je t'aime pas.

-Très bien ! On va aller rejoindre les autres… d'accord ?

-Non !

-Tu veux pas jouer avec les autres enfants.

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas mais accepta la main que lui tendait la jeune femme. Ils retournèrent en classe. Durant la récréation, Hermione entendit Noah crier :

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a, demanda Hermione qui l'avait rejoint.

-Y a une araignée !

-Quoi celle là ?

-Oui !

-Mais elle est minuscule !

-Tu rigoles… Elle est énorme

Hermione le regarda, amusée, _Sacré Weasley_ pensa t'elle.

Durant l'après midi, les enfants jouaient ensembles quand Hermione remarqua que Noah était tout seul dans son coin :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Noah ? Tu ne veux pas jouer avec les autres enfants.

-Non ! répondit il tristement

-Pourquoi .

-Parce qu'ils ont été méchants !

-Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Ils m'ont dit que je n'étais pas comme eux !

-Pourquoi ils t'ont dit çà.

-Ba… on jouait… et puis… ils parlaient de leur papa et de leur maman… et quand… j'ai dit que… moi… j'avais pas de… papa et de… maman… ils ont dit que … j'étais pas normal. Personne ne m'aime ici, je … veux retourner dans mon école.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras :

-Excuse moi je n'ai pas été gentille avec toi et pour les autres on va leur expliquer. On va leur dire que peut être que tu n'as pas de papa et de maman mais que tu dois avoir d'autre personne autour de toi !

-C'est pas de ma faute si mon papa il est mort et puis ma maman, elle est trop triste pour s'occuper de moi.

Ce fut un électrochoc pour Hermione, _ma maman est trop triste pour s'occuper de moi_ résonnait dans sa tête

-Mais j'ai un papy et une mamie super, j'ai un tonton qui s'occupe de dragon, j'ai une tata très gentille et j'ai des tontons qui font plein de blagues.

-Tu vois que tu es chanceux, je suis sure que les autres vont être jaloux. Tu viens ! On va leur parler.

Une relation venait de se créer entre l'enfant et sa mère mais Hermione ne voulait pas penser que c'était son fils, c'était un élève comme les autres.

Quand la cloche sonna, tous les enfants quittèrent la classe pour rejoindre leurs parents. Noah retrouva sa tante.

-Tata Ginny ! dit il en sautant dans ses bras.

-Ca va ? Ca c'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais ! Au début c'était pas bien mais ma maîtresse elle est gentille en fait.

-Très bien.

Ginny se dirigea vers la directrice de l'école.

-Bonjour madame, je suis la tante de Noah, pourrais je parler à son institutrice s'il vous plait.

-Oui bien sur ! Noah, tu montres à ta tante où est ta classe.

-Oui !

-Merci, dit Ginny qui se faisait tirer par son neveu.

-Excusez moi…je suis la tante de Noah et je voulais vous…

Hermione qui était de dos se retourna et vit Ginny

-… Hermione ?

-Salut Ginny !

-Hermione, c'est bien toi ?

-Oui Ginny !

-Mais qu'est ce que… Que fais tu…Pourquoi es tu l'institutrice de Noah alors que….

-Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Drago, c'est lui qui m'impose Noah !

-IMPOSER ? Hermione tu parles de ton fils !

-Je n'ai pas d'enfants !

-Hermione tu…

-…pars… si tu vois Drago dis lui de remettre Noah dans son ancienne école ! Au revoir Ginny !

-Très bien, nous pourrions nous revoir ?

-Non ! Je ne veux plus avoir de rapport avec Noah ou avec Ron !

-Hermione !

-Au revoir Ginny.

Hermione s'affaira à ranger la salle de classe pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de son appartement, elle s'écroula le long de la porte et pleura toute la soirée, en demandant à Ron pourquoi il venait la torturer.

Lorsque Drago arriva chez lui, Noah se jeta dans ses bras :

-Tonton !

-Alors c'était bien l'école ?

-Oui la maîtresse est très gentille, au début je ne l'aimais pas mais ça va maintenant.

Ginny, qui était dans la cuisine, rejoignit Drago et Noah :

-Noah tu peux nous laisser, je dois parler à tonton !

-Non je veux rester avec tonton.

-Noah, répondit Ginny qui faisait les gros yeux. De toute façon, tu dois aller te laver les mains, vous allez bientôt manger !

-C'est pas juste ! maugréa le bambin en se dirigeant dans sa chambre.

Ginny attendit que l'enfant soit assez loin pour se tourner vers Drago :

-Alors tu l'as retrouvé ?

-Qui ça ?

-HERMIONE !

-Oui !

-Elle ne veut plus nous revoir, encore moins Noah.

-Et bien ce n'est pas grave, elle son institutrice et elle le restera !

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-J'ai fait la promesse à Ron qu'Hermione s'occuperait de son fils.

-MAIS SI ELLE NE VEUT PAS !

-C'est pas grave !

-NE LA POUSSE PAS A BOUT ! dit Ginny en prenant ses affaires puis quitta la maison.

-Ginny… dit Drago alors que la jeune femme avait déjà claqué la porte

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, Noah alla rejoindre Drago :

-Elle est partie ?

-Oui !

-Elle est fâchée à cause de moi ?

-Mais non bonhomme… pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Elle ne m'a pas dit au revoir !

-Non ! C'est contre moi qu'elle est fâchée !

-Pourquoi ? Tu as été méchant ?

-Non ! Elle n'est pas d'accord avec moi mais au fonds, elle sait que j'ai raison !

-Comme quand tu me dis de me brosser les dents et que je ne veux pas !

-Oui c'est ça ! Bon allez, on va voir ce que tata nous a préparé ce soir.

-Des spaquettis !

-Des spaghettis !

-C'est pareil, ça finit dans mon ventre quand même.

Drago était épaté par les points communs entre Ron et Noah.

Le jeune homme coucha l'enfant après que celui-ci lui ait narré sa journée !

Une fois l'enfant couché, Drago prit le temps de réfléchir : est ce que son idée était elle si bonne, Ginny avait peut être raison. Il fallait peut être laissé Hermione…. Mais non c'est pas possible, Drago doit tout faire pour que mère et fils soit réunis.

Le lendemain, Drago accompagna son neveu à l'école. Quand Hermione le vit, elle fit entrer Noah dans la salle de classe et empoigna Drago :

-Je croyais avoir été claire hier, s'emporta t'elle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Je ne veux pas de Noah dans ma classe !

-C'est dommage car il est inscrit et tu devras t'en occuper jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Connard, conclua Hermione en rentrant dans sa classe.

Le soir, ce fut Drago qui vint chercher Noah. Quand il vit Hermione, il lui dit :

-A demain, avec son sourire en coin.

Hermione ne supportait pas de voir son fils, il était tellement…Ron. Quand tous les enfants furent partis, Hermione laissa échapper sa peine et s'écroula par terre. La directrice qui passait par là, la raccompagna et lui conseilla de rester chez elle pour la fin de la semaine.

Drago fut donc extrêmement surpris de ne pas voir Hermione le lendemain matin :

-Mademoiselle Granger n'est pas là ? demanda t'il à la directrice.

-Non, elle sera absente toute la journée. D'ailleurs si vous pouvez, nous préférons que vous gardiez vos enfants (manque d'effectif).

Drago décida d'emmener Noah chez sa grand-mère, Molly était très contente de savoir qu'elle devrait s'occuper de son petit fils. Une fois l'enfant confié aux bons soins de sa grand-mère, Drago décida de voir Hermione, mais il ne savait pas où la trouver. Une seule solution : le cimetière. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la tombe de Ron, Drago vit Hermione se recueillir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le cimetière, Hermione aperçut Drago. Elle feint de le voir et continua son chemin. Alors qu'elle le dépassait, Drago l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir :

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?

-Avant tu m'appelais Drago !

-C'était une autre vie !

La jeune profita que le jeune homme lâche son emprise sur la jeune femme pour sortir du cimetière. Drago la suivit :

-Faut qu'on parle !

-J'ai rien à te dire !

-Hermione…

-Quoi ? dit la jeune femme en se retournant.

Le jeune homme l'enlaça, Hermione voulut tout d'abord se débattre, mais elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un quart d'heure avant que Drago ne rompe le silence :

-Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir

-Et bien c'est loupé !

-Hermione… laisse moi te parler rien qu'une fois !

-Très bien ! Je t'écoute !

-Pas maintenant ! Pas ici !

-Faut savoir ce que tu veux !

-Je t'invite à dîner !

-Et Noah ?

-Molly s'en occupera ! A 21h, sur le Chemin de Traverse !

-Très bien !

Hermione partait en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas du accepter la proposition.

**Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions !**

**J'ai coécrit une fic avec 3 auteures, Pour l'Amour d'Hermione! Allez y faire un tour!**

**bisous chaton weasley**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le début d'une histoire d'

**Et voilà un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire ! En plus, il est long !**

**LA CHANCE**

_Chapitre 12 : Le début d'une histoire d'amour_

Drago quitta le quartier des Aurors vers 17h, il avait retrouvé son poste quand il était revenu en Angleterre. Quand il devait effectuer des missions, il y avait toujours un Weasley pour s'occuper de Noah. Drago était devenu un membre à part entière de la famille.

Dans la journée, Drago avait envoyé un hibou à Mme Weasley pour savoir si elle et Mr Weasley pouvaient le garder pour la nuit, celle-ci avait répondu qu'il n'y avait aucun problème mais qu'il faudrait lui apporter des vêtements.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Drago prit quelques affaires pour Noah et les apporta directement au Terrier. Noah voulait que Drago reste un peu pour jouer avec lui mais Drago lui expliqua qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Ce fut donc dans les larmes que Drago quitta son filleul.

Drago n'avait pas la conscience tranquille car c'était la première fois que Drago mentait à Mme Weasley. En effet, comme tous ses enfants, Drago craignait Mme Weasley.

Drago avait expliqué qu'il devait surveiller une personne suspectée de faire du trafic d'objets imprégné de magie noire. Il ne savait si Molly Weasley aurait accepté de garder le petit rouquin si elle avait su que Drago allait à un rendez vous galant. Enfin rendez vous galant, c'était vite dit, il devait parler de Noah, mais pour Drago, tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il passait la soirée en tête à tête avec Hermione Granger.

Il n'arriva chez lui que vers 8h, le temps de prendre sa douche et de se préparer. Drago arriva au Chemin de Traverse vers 9h15 :

-Désolé d'être en retard, commença Drago.

-C'est pas grave, j'étais moi aussi en retard.

Drago savait qu'elle avait certainement dit ça pour ne pas stresser le jeune homme. Car pour être stressé, Drago était stressé. Il n'avait jamais été si euphorique depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Ils allèrent manger dans un grand restaurant sorcier, Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Tu aurais préféré un restaurant moldu ?

-Oui mais c'est pas grave.

Drago et Hermione mangèrent en parlant du bon vieux temps. Hermione évitait de parler de Noah, Drago le comprenait et ne mit pas le sujet sur le tapis.

A la fin du repas, Drago proposa à Hermione de danser, la jeune femme accepta. La lumière tamisée et la musique incitaient à la romance.

Pendant qu'il dansait, Drago était heureux, il la sentait contre lui. Cela lui rappela le bal du feu d'artifice. Drago profitait de cet instant, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 5 ans. Il se permit de remonter sa main et de caresser le dos de la jeune femme. Hermione sentit la main du jeune homme, elle ne savait pourquoi mais appréciait cette prise d'initiative.

La musique prit fin, Drago et Hermione retournèrent aussitôt à leur table.

-Je crois que vais y aller, il se fait tard !

-Attends je règle et je te ramène !

-Très bien !

Drago alla payer l'addition et Hermione se dirigea vers la terrasse, Drago viendrait la rejoindre quand il serait prêt.

Hermione sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna :

-Ca y est tu es prêt ?

-Oui !

Hermione regarda Drago dans les yeux, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Drago. Tout d'abord surpris, Drago réalisa ce qu'il se passait et enlaça Hermione. Alors qu'ils étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser, Drago transplana avec Hermione.

Alors que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'était plus au restaurant.

-Malin !

-Quoi !

-Tu as profité qu'on s'embrassait pour transplaner.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes au restaurant, comme …

Hermione mit un doigt sur la bouche de Drago :

-Qui t'a dit que j'allais te rejeter.

La jeune femme embrassa de nouveau le jeune homme. Drago prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit et l'embrassa tendrement, il délaissa les lèvres de la jeune femme pour parcourir le corps de la jeune femme. Il était en plein rêve, il était là, avec Hermione. Hermione, celle qui occupait ses rêves depuis qu'il était adolescent. Hermione aussi, se sentait bien. Elle se laissait aller, emportée par la tendresse que lui donnait celui qui avait été, il y avait des années lumières, son ennemi. Ils firent l'amour passionnément et s'endormirent enlacés l'un contre l'autre, mais heureux.

Vers 6 h, Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Drago. Elle comprit qu'elle avait commit une grave erreur. Elle quitta alors le lit de Drago, se rhabilla et quitta l'appartement du jeune homme sans le réveiller.

Elle rentra chez elle, prit une douche rapide et se rendit au cimetière. Elle devait lui parler :

-Bonjour mon amour, tu vas bien… moi je me sens nulle ! Comment ai-je pu te faire ça ? Mais je ne sais… quand je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras, je me sentie en sécurité, il y aurait pu avoir une attaque de mangemort que je n'aurais pas eu peur. J'étais bien et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête mais je regrette tellement maintenant. Excuse moi mon amour ! Elle resta une bonne heure sur la tombe de son bien aimé et partit à l'école où elle retrouva son fils.

-Bonjour Noah !

-Bonjour maîtresse !

-Ca va aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, vous savez quoi ?

-Non mais tu vas me le dire !

-J'ai été chez ma mamie et mon papy hier et j'ai fait dodo là bas !

-Ba dit donc tu as eu de la chance !

-Ouais et mamie m'a emmené à l'école.

Hermione passait de nombreux moments avec son fils car il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer, il n'aimait pas les autres enfants qui se moquaient de lui car il n'avait pas de papa ni de maman. Hermione essayait de l'intégrer aux autres, il arrivait plus à jouer avec les filles, tonton Drago a du lui donné des conseils.

La journée passa très rapidement, les enfants quittaient l'école un à un. Hermione priait pour que Drago ne vienne pas chercher Noah, que Ginny vienne à sa place.

Malheureusement, ces prières ne furent pas entendues. Elle entendit Drago arriver :

-Coucou bonhomme, ça va !

-Oui tonton, dit l'enfant pendant que Drago lui mit son manteau !

-Tu t'es bien amusé au Terrier ?

-Vouiiiiii !

-Et à l'école ?

-Vouiii ! Je me suis fait des copines !

-Des copines, je déteins sur toi ! Elle est là ta maîtresse ?

-Voui !

-Tu m'attendre dehors, je dois lui parler !

-D'accord, dit le bambin.

L'enfant sortit de la salle de classe laissant Drago avec Hermione :

-Salut toi ! dit Drago en se rapprochant d'Hermione.

-Salut ! répondit Hermione en essayant de prendre de la distance.

-Tu m'as manqué ce matin !

-Drago, il faut que je parle !

-Oui ! dit Drago qui était très très prêt de la jeune femme.

-Hier, je ne veux pas dire que c'était pas une erreur… mais…plutôt… un moment d'égarement !

-Un moment d'égarement ? dit Drago en reculant comme s'il s'était pris une claque.

-Je suis désolée Drago !

-Désolée ! Désolée ? MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

-Ne cries pas !

-Je cries si je veux !

-Mais écoutes moi ! Je ne peux pas faire à Ron ! C'est trop tôt !

-TROP TOT ! MAIS IL EST MORT HERMIONE ! MORT ! ET DEPUIS 6 ANS !

La jeune femme le gifla.

-Je t'interdit de dire ça ! dit elle avec un regard de haine

Le jeune homme quitta la classe, récupéra son neveu et partit :

-Drago ! dit Hermione en le rattrapant.

-Laisses moi !

-Je ne voulais pas faire de peine !

Le jeune homme installa l'enfant dans sa voiture sans un mot pour la jeune femme, il monta dans la voiture et démarra en trombe.

-Drago, murmura la jeune femme.

Tout était de sa faute, elle rangea rapidement la salle de classe et rentra chez elle, l'humeur morose. Elle repensait aux paroles de Drago ce qui lui fit de la peine.

Il avait raison, Ron était mort depuis 6 ans. Mais pourquoi Hermione se sentait elle si coupable vis-à-vis de Ron…peut être parce que…parce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Drago.

Elle y repensa pendant toute la soirée. Elle lui parlerait le lendemain.

Le lendemain, Noah ne vint pas l'école. Le surlendemain, Noah vint tout de même à l'école :

-Bonjour Noah !

-Bonjour maîtresse !

-Tu n'es pas venu hier ?

-Non, j'ai pas put !

-C'est pas grave, j'en parlerais avec ton oncle

Le soir, Ginny vint chercher Noah :

-Salut Ginny !

-Bonjour Hermione !

-Je croyais que Drago viendrait chercher Noah !

-Non ! Il ne va pas très bien, Noah va venir à la maison quelques temps !

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-D'après toi ?

-Je ne…

-Il est malheureux… il aime une fille depuis des années, et celle-ci se fout de lui !

-Il t'a dit pour…

-Pas besoin, j'étais au restaurant le soir où… et je vous ai vu !

-J'ai fait une erreur !

-Une erreur, Hermione ! Tu a le droit de vivre ! Je t'ai vu avec lui, tu étais heureuse !

Hermione fondit en larme dans les bras de Ginny :

-Je sais pas quoi faire ! Je…

-Hermione, je vais te donner un conseil !

-Lequel ?

-Ecoute ton cœur !

Ginny consola la jeune femme et la laissa ranger la classe. Elle ramena le petit garçon chez Drago car il voulait rentrer chez lui. Ginny le fit manger et le coucha, laissant Drago qui s'était enfermé dans sa chambre

Hermione repensait aux paroles de Drago, puis à celle de Ginny.

Tout d'un coup, elle décida d'aller voir Drago. Elle quitta précipitamment son appartement.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant l'appartement de celui de Drago, elle hésita… puis se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse face à la réalité. Elle frappa alors à la porte, ce fut Drago qui lui ouvrit, à moitié ivre :

-Tiens mais c'est notre bonne vieille Granger !

-Tu es ivre ?

-Tu es perspicace ! J'arrose ma vie brisée !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-A mes amours déchus ! dit il en levant son verre et en le buvant cul sec.

-Drago arrêtes !

-Et pourquoi ?...6 ans que je fais tout pour te faire plaisir, j'ai accepté d'élever ton fils !... tout ça pour quoi ?

Drago se laissa tomber, le dos contre le mur.

-Noah est là ? demanda Hermione quand elle vit la veste, que Noah avait dans la journée, sur le porte manteau

-C'est ça qui t'inquiète ! Ton fils ! Ne t'inquiète pas il dort !

-Bien ! dit elle en s'accroupissant contre lui.

-Casse toi Granger !

-Drago ! Arrêtes de boire !

-Non ! Ca m'aide !

-A quoi ?

-A t'oublier ? dit il alors qu'il se calmait. Oublier comme je t'aime, dit il en se relevant, que j'aime ton sale caractère, ta peau si douce, tes manies…

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée :

-C'est bon Hermione, vas y…Je vais aller me reposer !

Hermione referma la porte que Drago venait d'ouvrir :

-Je ne veux pas partir, dit Hermione en rapprochant dangereusement de Drago.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu as raison… il faut laisser le passé au passé.

Hermione embrassa timidement Drago. Alors que leurs lèvres se séparent, Drago vit un sourire timide sur le visage d'Hermione.

Le jeune homme prit ce sourire pour une invitation et l'embrassa fougueusement. Hermione répondait à son baiser, enlaça également Drago. Drago la prit dans ses bras, Hermione mit ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme.

Ils partirent dans la chambre de Drago où ils firent l'amour comme si c'étaient la première fois.

Vers 6h, Hermione se réveilla, prit ses affaires et commençait à se rhabiller quand Drago se réveilla :

-Tu regrettes encore ?

La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement.

-Non ! Mais je ne veux pas que Noah me voie !

-Il ne se réveille pas avant 9h le samedi, dit il en répondant à son baiser.

-Il nous reste environ 3h, alors ! Que pourrait on faire de ce temps ? demanda t'elle entre 2 baisers.

-J'ai bien quelques idées… dit Drago en la ramenant à lui !

-A oui ! Et tu crois que ça pourrait me plaire !

-Je crois, oui !

-Montre moi ça, dit elle.

Les jeunes amants se redécouvrirent une fois encore et restèrent tous les 2 dans le lit. Mais à 8h, Noah vint frapper à la porte.

-Tonton tu fais dodo ?

-J'arrive !

Drago et Hermione se rhabillèrent en moins d'une minute. Hermione s'apprêtait à transplaner quand Drago la retint.

-Attends, il va peut être se rendormir !

Quelques baisers l'aidèrent à convaincre la jeune femme.

-Ok !

-Tonton tu fais quoi ?

-J'arrive bonhomme.

Drago ouvrit la porte pour sortir de sa chambre et la referma aussitôt pour ne pas que son filleul découvre son institutrice dans sa chambre.

-T'es déjà levé bonhomme ?

-Ba oui ! T'as oublié ?

-Oublié quoi ?

-Ba ! Je passe la journée avec tontons Fred et Georges !

-Ah oui ! Excuse moi ! Je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner !

L'enfant et son oncle se dirigèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de l'enfant.

-C'est qui la dame qui est dans ta chambre ? demanda l'enfant.

Drago qui buvait un jus d'orange, avala de travers :

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Il y a personne !

-Ah bon ! Je t'ai entendu parler à quelqu'un !

-Non il y a personne !

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé la porte ouverte.

-Ma chambre est mal rangée… je t'en pose des questions moi, manges.

A ce même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Drago alla ouvrir la porte.

-Fred, tu es en avance ! Le petit n'est pas prêt !

L'oncle alla dans la cuisine et trouva son neveu :

-Alors bonhomme, on a traîné au lit ?

-Non, c'est tonton !

Drago prétexta une excuse pour retourner dans sa chambre :

-Il a une amoureuse, murmura Noah !

-Ah ouais ! murmura t'il.

-Il la cache dans sa chambre !

-Ah c'est pour ça ! Bon allez dépêche toi, tonton Georges nous attend !

Drago, de son coté, retourna dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit elle entre 2 bisous.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, dit Drago essayait de ne pas céder à la proposition de la jeune femme.

-Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Noah passe la journée avec Fred et Georges ! On va pouvoir passer la journée ensemble !

-Super ! Toute une journée au lit !

-Mais tu es obsédée aujourd'hui !

-Non j'ai juste envie de toi ! Mais si tu ne veux pas, répondit la jeune femme en se séparant du jeune homme.

Le jeune homme rattrapa la jeune femme et tombèrent tous les 2 sur le lit. Hermione était écroulée de rire :

-Chut ! Noah va t'entendre ! Tu sais qu'il a deviné qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre !

-Il est intelligent !

-C'est ton fils !

Ces dernières paroles installèrent un froid, Hermione voulut se lever du lit mais Drago la retint,

-Excuse moi !

-Je ne suis pas prête !

-Tu as le temps !

-J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais m'occuper de lui !

-Mais si, regarde tu t'en occupe déjà un peu.

-Mais c'est dur, il a les mêmes mimiques que Ron !

-C'est vrai.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les 2 en train de parler, Noah frappa de nouveau à la porte :

-Tonton ! Tonton ?

-Oui j'arrive.

Hermione alla se cacher derrière la porte. Pendant que Drago sortait. Et heureusement car Fred se tenait derrière son neveu pour essayer d'apercevoir l'amoureuse de Drago comme dit si bien Noah.

-Tu es déjà prêt Noah ?

-Oui tonton m'a aidé ! On va y aller !

-D'accord, je passe te chercher vers 7h au magasin !

-A ce soir, passes une bonne journée, dirent en même temps Fred et Noah.

Drago attendit que Fred et Noah sortent de l'appartement et de l'immeuble pour fermer la porte à clé et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il n'y avait plus d'Hermione. Il la chercha mais elle se trouvait derrière lui. Elle attendait qu'il se retourne, quand celui-ci le fit, elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils tombèrent tous les 2 sur le lit.

Ils passèrent toute la journée dans la chambre, s'amusant de la situation. On aurait dit des adolescents qui avaient peur de se faire prendre par leurs parents, sauf que c'était d'un enfant de 5 ans.

Vers 18h, ils se levèrent enfin. Ils allèrent prendre une douche, en même temps bien sur. Drago devait aller chercher son neveu. Il avait proposé à Hermione de le rejoindre une fois l'enfant couché mais Hermione ne préférait pas, elle n'aimait pas le fait d'être peut être surpris par son enfant.

Vers 18h30, Drago raccompagna la jeune femme chez elle et arriva au magasin des jumeaux pour reprendre son neveu.

-T'es déjà là ? demanda Noah déçu.

-Je vois que ça te fait plaisir ! C'est sympa !

-Je m'amusais bien !

-Mais ils vont fermer, et puis tu dois aller dormir !

-Pfffff !

L'enfant était triste de quitter ses oncles. Fred lui proposa alors de venir dormir chez lui, lui et Angélina, sa femme, ils allaient au Terrier le lendemain, il pourrait voir ses grands parents.

Drago accepta avec joie cette proposition. Il retourna vite fait chez lui pour prendre des vêtements pour son neveu et revint les rapporter.

Les jumeaux étaient amusés de voir Drago feindre sa tristesse sur son visage alors qu'il était heureux que son neveu aille dormir ailleurs.

-Bon ba bonne soirée bonhomme ! Amuses toi bien !

-Toi aussi ! dirent en même temps Fred, Georges et Noah.

Drago remerciait les jumeaux de prendre Noah mais se doutait bien qu'il devrait bientôt avouer qui était l'élu de son cœur mais il ne le pouvait pas.

**Ca vous a plut ! **

**Alors une petite review pour votre chaton adorée!**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Un week end en amoureux

_Chapitre 13 : Un week-end en amoureux_

Drago alla acheter un bouquet et retourna chez Hermione. Il frappa à la porte. Tout d'un coup, il se mit à douter, est ce qu'Hermione serait contente de le voir, il n'avait pas prévu de se voir. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit.

-Draco mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Noah ?

-Hermione… tu crois vraiment que je viendrais avec un bouquet de fleurs s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Noah ?

Hermione réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire et vit le bouquet de Drago. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit elle quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent.

-Toi aussi ! dit Drago qui rentrait dans l'appartement avec la jeune femme.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement dans le hall d'entrée.

-On m'a laissé tombé, je suis tout seul pour le week-end !

-Mon pauvre chéri ! Si tu veux je t'accorde l'asile.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Mais ça va te coûter très cher en bisous ! répondit elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-J'accepte alors ! répondit le jeune homme.

La jeune femme prit le temps de faire visiter son appartement. La chambre fut la pièce qui retint le plus d'attention pour Drago.

-Elle me plait bien cette pièce ? dit il.

-Tu m'étonnes, répondit elle en allant se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme. Mais toi tu vas dormir dans le canapé ! continua t'elle dans le canapé.

-Tu rigoles là ?

-Mais bien sur que oui ! dit elle en se jetant dans les bras de son nouvel amant.

Il la coucha sur le lit et c'est à ce moment là qu'il la vit… une photo d'Hermione et de Ron. Aussitôt, il la coucha sur la table de chevet pour ne pas avoir ça sur la conscience.

Hermione vit le jeune homme coucher la photo sur la table de chevet et ce fut elle qui eut mauvaise conscience, elle repoussa Drago et s'assied sur le lit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

-Je ne peux pas ! Pas ici ! C'est comme chez nous !

-Je comprends, dit le jeune en rapprochant la jeune femme contre son torse et en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ils restèrent ainsi, Hermione blottie dans les bras de Drago réfléchissait à ce qu'elle était en train de faire : elle aime toujours Ron mais c'est dans les bras de Drago qu'elle se sentait vivante et qu'elle respirait la joie de vivre.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Hermione releva la tête et regarda Drago dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolée, dit elle avec conviction.

-C'est pas grave !

-Il me manque tellement !

-Je sais !

-Mais tu sais ?

-Non quoi ?

-Je crois que je tiens autant à toi que je tiens à lui… Que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je reperdrais le goût de vivre !

Drago embrassa la jeune femme et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Hermione ! Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps ! Alors s'il te faut encore du temps, je t'en laisserais !

Hermione hocha négativement la tête.

-Je ne veux plus perdre de temps ! Je veux profiter de ma vie ! Je veux être une femme… je veux devenir une mère pour mon fils.

Hermione se leva, prit la main de Drago, et quitta la chambre avec le jeune homme. Elle l'emmena dans la cuisine, où se trouvait sur la table le bouquet de Drago.

-Des arômes et des lys ! Mes fleurs préférés !

-Je m'en rappelais et puis… c'est comme ça que je t'ai retrouvée !

-Comment ça, demanda t'elle en allant se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Tu as mis des arômes sur la tombe de Ron !

Hermione embrassa Drago tendrement. Une fois le baiser achevé, elle le regarda dans les yeux, tout en lui caressant doucement le visage. Après 5 minutes de silence, Hermione dit avec sincérité.

-Je t'aime !

Fou de joie, Drago enlaça Hermione, dont ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et l'embrassa tellement heureux d'entendre ses 3 mots sortir de sa bouche. Une fois l'euphorie passée, il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit avec joie :

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de t'entendre dire ça ?

La jeune femme posa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme.

-Je te le dirais tous les jours maintenant !

Ils s'embrassèrent à plusieurs reprises avant qu'Hermione ne les stoppe.

-Et si on mangeait, on a rien a mangé de la journée !

-Si tu veux !

Hermione s'affaira dans la cuisine pendant que Drago la regardait.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? proposa Drago.

-Non, tu ne touches à rien ! ordonna Hermione.

-J'ai appris à cuisiner, tu sais ?

-J'en doute !

-Quand on élève un enfant, il faut savoir cuisiner et Molly m'a formé.

L'évocation de Noah refroidit l'atmosphère. Drago qui le ressentit, attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'installa sur ses genoux :

-Tu crois que je serais une bonne mère un jour ?

-La meilleure !

-…

-Il t'aime déjà !

-Oui c'est pas pareil, il doit me haïr pour ce que je lui fais vivre !

-Quand il verra quelle magnifique maman il a, il te pardonnera et puis je lui ai toujours expliqué !

-Je sais, il me l'a dit ! Merci !

Elle embrassa le jeune homme et reprit sa cuisine.

Ils mangèrent tous les deux dans la même assiette, Hermione assise sur les genoux de Drago, s'embrassant de temps à autre entre 2 bouchées.

Une fois le repas fini, Hermione abandonna Drago dans la cuisine et alla s'isoler dans sa chambre. Elle y revint que 5 minutes plus tard, Drago profita de ce laps de temps pour faire la vaisselle, vêtue d'une simple nuisette. Elle s'installa sur les genoux de Drago, une jambe de chaque coté du beau blond, et l'embrassa langoureusement dans le cou.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ? demanda Drago amusé d'être le sujet de tant de délicatesse.

-J'ai envie de toi ! répondit elle avant de continué des doux baisers.

-Pas ici, ça te fait du mal !

-Si…ici ! Je dois vivre maintenant ! Pour moi… pour toi… pour nous… pour Noah ! Il le faut !

Drago prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il ne vit plus la photo de Ron, Hermione l'avait enlevé au moment où elle se changeait.

Après avoir fait l'amour, les deux amants s'écroulèrent de fatigue et s'endormirent, enlacés l'un à l'autre.

Vers 3h du matin, Drago se réveilla. Il se leva pour aller boire un verre quand il remarqua une pièce qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas fait visiter. Poussé par la curiosité, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit….. une chambre d'enfant.

Il resta stoïque face à cette pièce pendant un bon moment quand il sentit des bras l'enlacer par derrière.

-A qui appartient cette chambre ? demanda Drago

-A Noah ! répondit elle.

Elle fit le tour de Drago et alla se blottir contre son torse.

-C'est pour le jour où…

Drago qui vit la douleur de la jeune femme l'embrassa.

-Je comprends, elle est très jolie ! Elle lui plaira j'en suis sure.

Ils restèrent tous les deux dans la chambre un instant et retournèrent se coucher.

Ils ne se réveillèrent qu'à l'aurore.

-Bonjour ! dit Hermione à moitié réveillée.

-Bonjour mon ange ! Bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé ! Et toi !

-La plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Hermione embrassa Drago.

-A quelle heure dois tu aller chercher Noah ?

-On n'a pas dit d'heure !

-Tu penses y aller à quelle heure ?

-Pourquoi, tu as des projets ?

-J'aimerais aller me promener avec toi ! On pourrait faire un pique nique ?

-Tout à fait d'accord ! dit Drago en embrassant Hermione.

Ils prirent une douche et préparèrent un panier pour aller pique niquer dans un parc situé pas très loin de chez Hermione. Ils y allèrent à pied, main dans la main en amoureux. Une fois, le déjeuner avalé, ils allèrent se balader. Le parc était doté d'un parcours du combattant, ils firent plusieurs épreuves. Hermione feignait de ne pas y arriver pour que Drago vienne l'aider et qu'il se fasse tendrement remercier. Ils arrivèrent à une balançoire, Hermione adorait faire de la balançoire et convainc Drago d'en faire avec elle, l'embrassant aussi qu'ils se croisaient.

A 16h, Drago raccompagna Hermione chez elle. Il refusa catégoriquement de monter jusqu'à l'appartement, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus partir s'il le faisait.

Il arriva vers 16h30 au Terrier, il fut joyeusement accueilli par Noah :

-Tonton ! dit il en se jetant dans les bras de son oncle.

-Alors bonhomme, tu t'es amusé ?

-Oui, on a été au ciné hier !

-Et tu as été voir quoi ?

-Un dessin nanimé

-Un dessin nanimé ou un dessin animé !

-C'est pareil tonton !

Drago alla saluer les Weasley, les remerciant de s'être occupé de Noah pendant ce week-end.

-T'as fait quoi toi ce week-end ? demanda Noah.

-J'ai travaillé, j'avais des rapports à établir.

Tous les Weasley étaient présents et souhaitaient savoir ce qu'avait fait Drago. Ils furent tous déçus sauf Ginny qui savait, grâce au sourire de Drago qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours, qu'il avait du passer un agréable week-end, et elle, elle savait avec qui !


	14. Chapitre 14 : Maman

_**Et oui ! C'est le gran retour de Chaton!**_

**_Et pour fêter ce grand évènement, un nouveau chapitre intitulé maman! Tout un programme!_**

**_En ce qui concerne les reviews anonymes je l'ai réactivé mais franchement je ne savais pas que c'était désactivé alors laissez moi en plein !_**

_Chapitre 14 : Maman_

Ca faisait maintenant 4 semaines que Drago et Hermione entretenait une relation secrète. La jeune femme rejoignait souvent Drago quand Noah était toujours couché. Et quand Ginny voulait bien s'occuper de Noah, le jeune homme passait la soirée chez sa bien aimée.

Un soir, après avoir fait un peu d'_exercice_, Drago et Hermione s'enlacèrent et discutèrent comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

-Noah t'adore, je suis limite jaloux !

-Moi aussi je l'adore ! Tu sais des fois… je suis pressée d'être au lendemain pour le revoir ! Je crois que…

-Tu es prête !

-Presque ! dit elle avec le sourire.

-Je t'aime mon amour !

-Moi aussi ! Tu sais qu'on a une journée à la mer après-demain ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Il nous manque un accompagnateur ! dit elle timidement.

-Hum hum… et alors ? feint de comprendre Drago

-Ca te dirait de venir avec nous ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange ?

-Ma reconnaissance éternelle !

-C'est tout ! Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter alors !

-C'est pas grave, je vais demander au père du petit Elliot, il me drague depuis 3 semaines, il va certainement dire oui ! Pour mes beaux yeux !

-Hum hum t'es maligne ! Tu sais que je vais le faire ! Mais en attendant je vais m'occuper de la maîtresse avant de m'occuper de ses élèves.

-Tout à fait d'accord ! dit la jeune femme en embrassant le jeune homme.

Le lendemain fut un de ses jours comme tant d'autre. Hermione avait cependant refusé de rejoindre Drago la veille de la sortie, elle devait se reposer, la journée suivante ne serait pas de tout repos, encadré 20 enfants à 4 n'était pas chose facile.

Heureusement pour eux, cette journée était ensoleillée ! Les enfants avaient tout d'abord été rendre visite à la classe avec laquelle il correspondait et avec qui ils devaient déjeuner. Ils passèrent l'après midi à la plage. Hermione avait prévu quelques serviettes pour que les enfants puissent marcher les pieds dans l'eau. Noah quant à lui était très heureux de passer la journée avec son tonton, car avec le travail de Drago, il ne pouvait pas prévoir de sortie de ce genre.

La journée était passée très vite, il était presque l'heure de partir. Drago voulut offrir une glace à Noah mais Hermione le retint de le faire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Drago.

-Drago ! Tu ne peux pas lui offrir de glace !

-Et pourquoi ça ? On n'a pas l'habitude d'aller à la mer, je peux lui offrir une glace ? Et puis je suis content de passer une journée avec vous 2.

-Drago se serait égoïste de lui acheter une glace ! Penses aux autres enfants ! Personne ne va leur acheter de glaces à eux !

-Très bien, dit Drago résigné.

Il alla rejoindre les enfants et annonça fièrement aux enfants.

-Qui veut une glace ?

Tous les enfants levèrent la main.

-Drago, sermonna Hermione qui était ravie de voir Drago si content de rendre les enfants heureux.

Après avoir donné une glace à chaque enfant et aux 2 accompagnateurs, Drago alla rejoindre Hermione avec une glace.

-Je ne t'ai pas pris une glace à l'eau, tu n'aimes pas ça ! Tiens ! Vanille fraise !

-Merci ! dit Hermione. Tu aurais pas du, ça du te coûter cher.

-Hermione, j'ai de l'argent… celui de mon père !

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-J'essaie d'imaginer la tête de ton père s'il savait que tu dépenses ton argent en offrant des glaces à des moldus.

-Il me tuerait !

Hermione vérifia que tout le monde regardait ailleurs et embrassa furtivement Drago.

-C'est tout ? réclama Drago.

-C'est un avant-goût ! lui murmura t'elle à l'oreille.

-J'aime mieux ça ! dit le jeune homme.

Le couple alla rejoindre les enfants, finirent de manger leur glace et repartirent vers leur quotidien.

Lorsque le car arriva à l'école, Drago et Noah rentrèrent chez eux laissant Hermione avec les autres enfants après que celle-ci ait promis de rejoindre Drago dans la soirée.

Vers 21h, Hermione frappa à la porte de chez Drago.

-Tu es déjà là ? demanda Drago.

-Contente de voir que tu m'attendais !

-Excuse moi, dit Drago en embrassant la jeune femme. Noah est malade !

-Qu'est qu'il a ? demanda Hermione qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Je crois qu'il a attrapé une insolation !

-Pourtant il avait une casquette !

-Oui je sais mais bon… Faudrait que j'aille voir Ginny pour qu'elle me donne une potion !

-Vas-y ! Je m'occupe de Noah !

-T'es sure ?

-Certaine ! Allez vas-y !

Drago transplana à Sainte Mangouste où il retrouva Ginny :

-Drago qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Noah ! Je crois qu'il a attrapé une insolation ! Tu pourrais pas me donner quelque chose ?

-Si bien sur ! Suis moi !

Ginny emmena Drago dans son bureau :

-Et où est Noah ?

-A la maison !

-Tout seul ?

-Il est avec Hermione !

-Ca a l'air d'être sérieux entre vous ?

-Ouais… Je me sens revivre !

-Tu l'aimes vraiment ? demanda t'elle avec tristesse.

-Oui !

-C'est ton grand amour ! Elle a de la chance

-Oui !

Drago comprit le sous-entendu et enlaça la jeune femme :

-Ginny ! Je suis désolé !

-Pourquoi ? Tu as toujours été franc avec moi, tu m'as toujours dit que tu l'aimais Elle.

-Tu verras… toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un ?

-Ouais… si tu le dis ! Il m'a fallut 6 ans avant que l'homme que j'aime m'aime à son tour, et je suis attiré par le nouveau mec de ma meilleure amie ! J'ai vraiment la pouasse !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu auras le droit à ton bonheur toi aussi !

Drago resta un peu avec Ginny, la consolant par la même occasion.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione attendait que Drago revienne chez lui. Ca faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il était parti quand elle entendit Noah appeler Drago. Elle alla le rejoindre dans sa chambre :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Noah ? murmura Hermione qui était accroupie à coté du lit de l'enfant.

Le petit garçon laissa apparaître un large sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda t'elle tout aussi doucement.

-Je savais que c'était toi l'amoureuse de tonton !

-Et tu es content que je sois l'amoureuse de tonton ?

-Oui !

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ?

-J'ai mal à mon ventre !

-Ca je suis sure que c'est la glace !e

-Non ! Elle était très bonne la glace !

Hermione remarqua que Noah était aussi gourmand que son père

-Attends je reviens !

Hermione s'absenta quelques instants et revint avec un verre de coca.

-Tonton veut pas que je boive de coca avant d'aller dormir !

-Bois le quand même, ça va faire du bien à ton ventre !

Le petit garçon but son verre et s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit. Hermione resta avec le petit garçon qui commençait à s'endormir.

Hermione en profita pour regarder son fils, elle lui caressait ses cheveux. Tout d'un coup, Noah l'appela.

-Maman ! murmura t'il.

-Oui mon cœur ! Je suis là ! dit elle instinctivement

-Je savais ! dit le petit garçon.

-Tu savais quoi ?

-Que c'est toi ta maman !

Hermione regarda son fils pendant quelques minutes, des larmes se mirent alors à couler.

-Oui mon cœur !...Je suis ta maman !

Le petit garçon regarda sa maman. De sa petite main, il effaça les larmes de sa mère.

-Pleure pas maman ! Je suis là !

-..., petit rire d'Hermione

-T'inquiète pas maman, j'attendrais que tu sois prête !

Hermione n'en revenait pas de la maturité de son fils, il était si… compréhensif. Hermione prenait conscience qu'elle voulait voir son fils grandir :

-Je crois que je suis prête Noah ! Prête à devenir ta maman !

Le petit garçon prit sa maman dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime maman !

-Je t'aime mon fils !

Le petit garçon se recoucha et demanda à sa maman de se mettre à coté de lui. Allongée à coté de Noah, Hermione regardait son fils. Oui elle avait un fils dont elle voulait s'occuper, lui raconter des histoires, jouer avec lui, lui faire à manger, le consoler, l'aimer tout simplement.

Une demi heure après être partie, Drago revint à l'appartement. Il ne vit pas Hermione dans le salon, ni dans leur chambre. Il alla voir dans la chambre de Noah et la trouva avec l'enfant allongés l'un contre l'autre. Il s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit près de Noah.

-Ca va mieux bonhomme ?

-Oui, j'ai moins mal au ventre !

-Tiens tu vas boire ça, dit il en tendant un verre dans lequel il avait versé la potion. Tu vas allez mieux.

-Beurk, c'est pas bon !

-C'est pour que tu ailles mieux mon cœur !

Drago fut surpris d'entendre Hermione dire mon cœur à son fils. Noah le regarda et dit :

-C'est ma maman !

-Oui je sais ! Tu vas faire dodo maintenant !

-Oui, dit Noah.

Drago quitta la chambre de Noah, mais pas Hermione.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue. Drago alla alors la chercher.

-Tu viens te coucher, murmura t'il à son oreille.

-Non ! Je préfère rester avec lui !

-Comme tu veux !

Drago prit l'enfant endormi dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione en essayant de ne pas réveiller son enfant.

-Vous allez dormir dans notre chambre, le lit est plus grand.

Drago coucha son neveu dans le grand lit, Hermione vint alors se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Merci de comprendre !

Hermione alla se coucher près de son fils. Drago resta un moment pour regarder cette merveilleuse vision. Noah se réveilla à ce moment.

-Maman !

-Oui mon cœur !

-Il est où tonton !

-Je suis là ! dit Drago en se rapprochant du lit.

-Tu vas faire dodo avec nous ?

-Je vais dormir dans ton lit ne t'inquiète pas

-Ah, répondit l'enfant en montrant sa déception.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Noah ? demanda Drago.

-J'aurais bien voulu dormir entre vous 2 comme les autres enfants quand ils font un cauchemar.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent dans les yeux, et se sourirent.

-On va dormir avec toi bonhomme !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui mon cœur ! acquiesça Hermione.

Drago et Hermione restèrent avec Noah dans le grand lit, le temps que l'enfant s'endorme.

Une fois l'enfant endormi, ils allèrent dans le salon.

-Désolé mon chéri, pour mes remerciements ça ne sera pas pour ce soir ! dit Hermione en allant se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

-C'est pas grave ! J'aime mieux cette situation !

-Il sait tout ! dit Hermione avec fierté.

-Oui ! Je suis fière de toi !

-Moi aussi ! On va être heureux maintenant !

-Je t'aime Hermione !

-Moi aussi ! On va dormir maintenant !

-Oui on va dormir, tous les 3 ! dit il en embrassant le nez de sa compagne.

Ils rejoignirent le petit garçon qui dormait profondément.

Le lendemain, Noah eu la jolie surprise de se réveiller entre sa maman et son oncle. Il fit un bisou sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-Coucou maman !

-Coucou mon cœur ! T'as bien dormi ? murmura t'elle.

-Oui !

-Il dort encore tonton ?

-Oui !

-On le réveille !

-Oui !

Noah se mit debout et sauta sur Drago.

-Debout !

-Noah ! répondit Drago à moitié endormi.

-T'es réveillé ?

-Oui ! Noah je suis réveillé !

-Bonjour ! dit Hermione qui se rapprocha du jeune homme et l'embrassa.

-Je préfère cette méthode ! dit Drago en embrassant Hermione à nouveau.

-Oh oh je suis là ! signala Noah.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! répondit Drago.

-Eh !

Drago attrapa le petit garçon et le chatouilla vaillamment.

-Maman aide moi !

-J'arrive ! répondit elle.

Elle se mit à chatouiller Drago, celui-ci ne put continuer de chatouiller son neveu qui s'affaira à aider sa mère.

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

En vain, mère et fils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il trouva cependant une échappatoire.

-Temps mort, on va manger !

-Oui, répondit Noah qui se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Hermione et Drago le suivirent.

-J'ai faim moi ! J'ai pas eu le temps de manger hier !

-Mon pauvre chéri ! T'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois, tu auras 2 fois du dessert !

-Y a intérêt !

Les 2 amants s'embrassèrent tendrement quand ils entendirent :

-Vous faîtes quoi ?

-On arrive, répondit Drago qui suivi d'Hermione alla rejoindre son neveu.

Une fois le petit déjeuner prit, Noah voulut aller se promener avec sa maman et son tonton. Ils allèrent tous les 3 pique-niquer et s'amuser.

Vers 17h30, Drago annonça qu'ils devaient rentrer. Drago et Noah devait aller manger chez les Weasley. Noah voulait absolument que sa mère vienne avec eux mais Hermione refusa !

-Pourquoi ?

-Noah, il me faut du temps !

-Mais je veux être avec toi !

-Je viendrais vous voir demain, promis !

Ce fut à contre cœur que l'enfant laissa sa mère partir. Drago le prépara et ils transplanèrent au Terrier.

Une fois que l'enfant retrouva ses cousins, il oublia sa peine et s'amusa avec eux. Drago, quant à lui, essayait de cacher le mieux qu'il pouvait l'identité de l'élue de son cœur.

Vers 21h30, les enfants s'amusaient pendant que les parents mangeaient et discutaient de tout et de rien. A un moment, Noah qui courrait après ses cousins tomba par terre et se mit à pleurer.

Drago vint le consoler, il le prit dans ses bras pendant que l'enfant pleurait et revint à table. L'enfant commençait à être fatigué.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ? proposa Drago à voix basse.

-Je veux maman ! murmura t'il.

-On va aller faire dodo !

-Je veux voir maman !

-On va aller la voir bonhomme ! Y aura même une surprise !

-Oh il est vraiment fatigué ! remarqua Mme Weasley.

-Oui je crois qu'on va y aller, il n'a pas dormi cet après midi.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, Drago et Noah transplanèrent jusqu'au perron de l'appartement d'Hermione. Lorsque Hermione ouvrit la porte, elle trouva les 2 hommes de sa vie.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? furent les premières paroles d'Hermione.

-Maman, dit le petit garçon en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-Tu nous manquais ! répondit Drago en embrassant Hermione.

Alors que Drago racontait la soirée à Hermione, la jeune femme sentit son fils s'endormirent.

-On va le coucher dans sa chambre, proposa Drago.

Hermione fit un large sourire, cette pièce allait enfin servir.

Elle coucha elle-même son fils et ferma la porte tout doucement, laissant tout de même une veilleuse au cas où l'enfant se réveillerait, il n'avait jamais vu cette pièce, il pourrait paniquer.

Une fois, la porte refermée, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Drago et entreprit de l'embrasser :

-Je crois que je te dois une double portion de dessert.

Drago emmena la jeune femme dans sa chambre pour que la jeune femme règle sa dette.

_Prochain chapitre : Une vie de famille_


	15. Chapitre 15: Une vie de famille

**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je voulais remercier Julie pour sa review (je ne peux pas le faire personnellement comme pour les autres)**

**Mais non mes autres revieweurs, je ne vous oublis pas ! Je vous remercie d'être toujours aussi fidèle !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira : voici les débuts de maman Hermione !**

_Chapitre 15 : Une vie de famille_

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva assez tôt ! Elle embrassa furtivement Drago qui dormait et se dirigea vers la chambre de Noah. Elle voulait être là pour son réveil, il ne connaissait pas sa chambre et craignait sa réaction.

Elle resta à coté du lit de l'enfant pendant un bon moment avant qu'il ne se réveille.

-Bonjour mon cœur ! murmura t'elle quand elle vit les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrir difficilement.

-Mmmm, grogna l'enfant encore endormi qui cacha sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Bien dormi ? demanda t'elle.

-Mm, répondit il en hochant positivement la tête.

Lorsque l'enfant fut un peu plus conscient, il examina la pièce dans laquelle il était.

-C'est ta chambre ! Celle qui est chez moi !

L'enfant regarda sa mère avec un léger sourire.

-Et oui ! Tu vois ! Je pensais tout le temps à toi ! Et je t'ai fait une chambre

Le petit garçon enlaça fortement sa maman.

-Je t'aime maman !

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur !

Le petit garçon semblait enfin réveillé !

-Tu veux manger ? demanda Hermione.

-Je peux jouer avant ?

Les jouets tentaient énormément l'enfant et voulait jouer avec.

-Si tu veux ! Tu nous rejoins quand tu voudras manger, je vais laisser la porte ouverte !

Hermione laissa son fils dans sa chambre et alla dans sa chambre pour retrouver Drago.

Lorsqu'elle rejoint son amant dans leur lit. Drago dormait toujours et Hermione décida de le réveiller mais, moins brutalement que l'avait fait Noah la veille.

Elle déposa de nombreux baisers sur le torse et dans le cou du jeune homme :

-Bonjour…c'est le matin…il faut se réveiller !!

-Mmm, grogna Drago à son tour ! Je veux encore dormir !

Hermione alla se blottir contre son amant et se rendormit.

Une heure plus tard, Noah commençait à avoir faim. Il partit donc à la recherche de sa mère et de son oncle.

-Tonton ! Maman ! les appela t'il.

Il se balada dans l'appartement avant de trouver la chambre de sa mère.

-Tonton ? Maman ? Vous êtes réveillés ? murmura l'enfant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.

-J'ai faim !

Hermione regarda l'heure, il était plus de 10h30.

-Viens là ! Proposa Hermione.

Le petit garçon s'installa dans le lit entre son oncle et sa mère.

-Tu veux réveiller tonton ? Mais doucement !

L'enfant acquiesça et murmura à l'oreille de son oncle :

-Tonton ! Tonton ? T'es réveillé ?

-Noah ! Je dors ! maugréa t'il.

-Tu dors pas, sinon tu ne me répondrais pas !

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, son neveu avait vraiment réponse à tout.

-Bonjour ! dit Hermione en embrassant Drago qui était enfin réveillé.

-Bonjour ! répondit il.

-On mange ! proposa Noah.

-Oui ! répondit Hermione amusée, viens !

-Non non non ! répondit Drago !

-Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Noah et moi on reste ici !

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement.

-On veut le petit déjeuner au lit ! dit il fièrement.

-Oui ! approuva Noah.

-Très bien ! répondit Hermione, mais ça te coûtera cher, dit elle à Drago.

-Mais je compte bien régler ma dette !

Hermione alla préparer le petit déjeuner, elle était heureuse de faire plaisir à ses 2 hommes. Elle revint ensuite avec le petit déjeuner et mangèrent avec ses hommes dans le lit.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble mais Hermione n'avait pas encore préparé sa journée de travail et devait le faire. Elle demanda donc à Drago de rentrer chez lui mais Noah ne voulait pas quitter sa maman.

-Noah ! On se voit demain !

-Tu veux plus de moi ! dit il avec tristesse.

Hermione alla s'installer sur le canapé et mit Noah sur ses genoux.

-Ecoutes mon cœur ! J'ai du travail à faire ! Faut que je prépare ce qu'on va faire demain !

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on reste ?

-Parce que j'aurais plein de choses à faire et que je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de vous !

-Mais moi je veux rester ! Je vais pas faire de bruit ! Promis !

-Noah, on va se voir demain ! Juste une soirée !

-Mais je voulais que tu dormes à la maison ce soir.

Drago vint alors à la rescousse de sa compagne.

-Noah ! On va laisser maman travailler et nous on va se faire une soirée entre garçon !

-On fera quoi ? demanda t'il avec méfiance.

-On jouera tous les 2 !

-On ira faire du balai ?

-Oui !

-Non ! répliqua Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? demanda Drago

-C'est dangereux !

-Hermione ! Il est très doué !

-Mais c'est dangereux !

-Hermione !

-S'il te plait maman ! supplia Noah

Hermione ne résista pas au regard de son fils.

-D'accord ! Mais tu fais très attention !

-Promis ! Merci…Merci…Merci ! dit il en embrassant sa mère entre chaque remerciement.

-Noah ! Il faut qu'on discute de quelque chose d'important avant que tu ne partes !

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne devras pas dire aux autres que je suis ta maman !

-Pourquoi ? demanda t'il.

-Car ce serait injuste ! Les autres diraient que tu es mon chouchou ! Et ils ne t'aimeraient pas !

-Ils m'aiment pas !

-La petite Emma t'aime bien elle !

-C'est vrai !

-Alors tu veux bien ?

-Mais quand on sera plus à l'école, je pourrais t'appeler maman !

-Oui mon cœur !

Le petit garçon embrassa sa maman tendrement et alla se blottir dans les bras de son oncle.

-Au revoir maman ! dit le petit garçon avant de disparaître dans un petit _pop_.

Hermione prépara sa journée d'école et prit même un peu d'avance pour passer une ou deux soirées avec Drago et Noah. Ils lui manquaient déjà, elle voulait déjà être au lendemain pour revoir son fils et son amant.

Le lendemain, Hermione retrouva son fils. Noah ne dit à personne qu'Hermione était sa maman et elle l'en remercia. Hermione avait cependant annoncé la nouvelle à la directrice car elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait être l'institutrice de son fils, celle-ci lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

Le soir, Drago vint chercher Noah. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras :

-Tu m'as manqué ! dit elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Tu dors à la maison ce soir, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi !

-Tu voudrais pas plutôt m'attendre ! J'en ai pour 5 minutes tout au plus !

-Ok ! répondit il.

Il attendit Hermione dans la cour avec Noah.

-On y va tonton !

-On attend maman !

-Elle vient à la maison ? demanda t'il avec joie.

-Oui !

-Super !

Quand Hermione fut prête, Noah se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

-C'est vrai que tu viens à la maison ce soir,

-Oui !

-Super ! Tu m'as manqué hier !

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon cœur.

Ce fut donc avec joie de Noah rentra chez lui avec son tonton et sa maman.

Lorsque Noah fut couché, Hermione réclama sa surprise ! Drago lui donna quelques vêtements.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Des affaires ! Tu ne veux pas ramener les tiennes alors je t'en ai acheté ! Tu pourras rester plus longtemps maintenant que Noah est au courant !

-…

-Hermione… Je veux qu'on vive ensemble ?

-Drago ! Je ne sais pas…

-Hermione ! Je t'aime depuis que je suis adolescent, je veux vivre ma vie avec toi !

Hermione embrassa tendrement Drago.

-Laisse moi un peu de temps !

-Hermione…

-Juste un mois… Il faut y aller pas à pas !

-Juste un mois ?

-Juste un mois ! répondit elle avant d'embrasser Drago. Au fait ! Tu me dois quelques choses ! lui rappela t'elle.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! dit il en emmenant Hermione dans sa chambre.

**Prochain chapitre : Retour au Terrier.**

**Allez tous à votre ordinateur, je veux une review de chacun d'entre vous.**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Retour au Terrier

**Et me revoilà avec un chapitre fort en rebondissement.**

**Un grand merci pour mes review anonymes c'est-à-dire : nana93, Coralie et Alicia.**

_Chapitre 16 : Retour au Terrier_

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'Hermione avait révélé la vérité à Noah, l'enfant avait su rester discret que ce soit à l'école ou avec sa famille.

Hermione essayait de passer le plus de temps avec son fils mais il arrivait parfois qu'Hermione ne puisse s'occuper de lui. Mme Weasley prenait alors son petit fils en garde.

Alors que Noah passait la journée au Terrier, il dessina tout l'après midi :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Mme Weasley.

-C'est un dessin pour maman ! répondit Noah sans s'en rendre compte.

-Comment ça pour maman ? demanda Mme Weasley.

-Enfin l'amoureuse de tonton ! dit le petit garçon en essayant de se rattraper.

-Tu l'appelles maman !

-Ba j'aimerais bien qu'elle devienne ma maman.

Mme Weasley sentait sa colère monter en elle. C'est à ce moment que Ginny arriva :

-Coucou maman ! Comment ça va ? Eh ! Coucou bonhomme !

-Ginny occupes toi de Noah ! dit Mme Weasley en colère. Je dois aller voir Drago !

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit Ginny qui paniquait de voir sa mère dans un tel état.

-Rien ! Je dois juste lui parler !

Elle transplana immédiatement, sans donner plus d'explication à sa fille. Ce fut Noah qui lui raconta son erreur.

Lorsque Mme Weasley au quartier des Aurors, elle demanda à voir Drago et immédiatement précisa t'elle.

-Molly ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Noah ? demanda Drago lorsqu'il vit Mme Weasley.

-Je voudrais te parler maintenant ! dit elle avec colère.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago en conduisant Mme Weasley dans son bureau.

-De quel droit oses-tu ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-De quel droit ta petite amie se fait elle appeler Maman par Noah !

-Ah ! dit il gêné.

-Ecoutes moi bien Drago ! Que Noah t'appelles papa, je veux bien ! Mais qu'il appelle ta compagne maman… C'est hors de question !

-Molly…

-… Non ! Noah a déjà une mère et c'est Hermione ! Je sais qu'elle reviendra un jour et je ne veux pas que ce jour là est croie que ça place est prise ! Tu me comprends ?

-Oui Molly ! Mais je crois qu'il est temps que je vous la présente !

-Je ne sais pas si je veux la connaître !

-S'il vous plaît Molly !

-Très bien !

-Je viendrais avec elle ce soir !

-D'accord !

Molly retourna au Terrier où l'attendait Ginny. Elle lui annonça que ce soir, la compagne viendrait, ce qui ravit Ginny.

Drago quitta immédiatement son travail pour rejoindre Hermione. Il la trouva endormie dans la chambre.

-Je croyais que tu devais travailler cet après midi ?

-J'étais fatiguée, tu m'épuises tu sais !

-Pauvre petite chérie ! dit il en se couchant à coté d'elle.

-Je me sens pas très bien en ce moment mais… non je t'en parlerais plus tard ! Pourquoi es tu revenu si tôt ?

-Noah a lâché le morceau !

-Quoi ?

-Il a parlé de toi et sans faire exprès il a dit maman !

-Merde !

-Molly m'a fait la morale comme quoi que Noah n'a qu'une seule maman et que c'est toi et qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un prenne ta place !

-Elle est gentille ! Mais comment as-tu réussi à débloquer la situation ?

-Je lui ai dit que tu viendrais ce soir !

-Quoi ?

-Elle ne sait pas qui tu es ! Mais…il serait peut être temps !

-Oui ! Tu as raison et puis pour Noah ce serait plus facile !

-Oui ! répondit il en posant un baiser sur le front de sa compagne.

Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent un petit peu.

-Alors ! Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ?

-Je te le dirais ce soir !

-Ok !

Vers 19h, Hermione et Drago transplanèrent au Terrier. Ils arrivèrent au fond de la cour, Hermione ne voulait pas voir tout le monde en même temps. Hermione stressait énormément. Drago la laissa et dit à Mme Weasley que sa compagne l'attendait au fond de la cour.

Elle s'y dirigea, Noah, qui avait vu Hermione et Drago apparaître, voulut aller voir sa maman mais Drago l'en retint, elle devait d'abord parler à sa mamie.

-Bonsoir ! dit Mme Weasley avec hésitation à la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos.

-Bonsoir Molly ! répondit Hermione en se retournant.

-Oh Merlin ! …Hermione…c'est toi ?

-Oui! répondit la jeune femme qui craignait la réaction de son ex belle mère.

-Oh Hermione ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! dit elle en manquant d'étouffer la jeune femme.

-Molly ! Vous m'étouffez là !

-Oh excuses moi ! dit elle en lâchant la jeune femme.

-Non c'est rien ! C'est à moi de m'excuser !

-T'excuser ?

-Pour ce que j'ai fait !

-Hermione ! On ne t'en veut pas ! L'essentiel c'est que tu sois revenue !

-Oui ! Je suis revenue ! dit elle en fondant en larmes dans les bras de Mme Weasley.

Ce fut à ce moment que Noah arriva :

-Maman ! Tu m'as manqué !

-Tu m'as manqué mon cœur !

Mme Weasley fut touchée par cette relation qu'Hermione entretenait avec son fils. Ils avaient l'air si heureux.

-Il y a tous les tontons !

Ceci ne rassura pas la jeune femme, ce n'était pas un petit pas en avant qu'elle faisait mais un gouffre qu'elle sautait.

Mme Weasley la rassura et c'est ensemble qu'elles revinrent dans la maison où Hermione fut accueillit comme le messie par tout le monde.

Molly proposa à Drago et Hermione de manger avec eux mais Hermione refusa, elle était fatiguée, ce qui étonnait grandement Drago puisqu'elle avait dormi dans la journée. Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et Hermione alla se coucher pendant que Drago couchait Noah.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago en rejoignant Hermione dans la chambre.

-Drago, il faut que je te parle ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

-Je suis enceinte !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est merveilleux mon amour ! On va être heureux tous les 4, tu verras !

-Drago ! Drago ! freina Hermione. Je ne sais pas si je vais le garder !

-Quoi ? Mais bien sur que si on va le garder ! Hermione, je suis si heureux !

-Drago ! dit Hermione qui s'en voulait de faire souffrir l'homme qu'elle aime. Je pense que c'est trop tôt !

-Trop tôt ?

-Drago on est ensemble depuis même pas deux mois ! On ne vit même pas ensemble !

-C'est ça pas de ma faute, je te l'ai proposé !

-Et je t'ai demandé du temps ! Car je veux être sure de ne pas me tromper ! Mais un bébé, c'est pour la vie !

-Hermione ! Je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie avec toi !

-Moi aussi ! Mais il y a Noah aussi ! Je suis revenue dans sa vie depuis même pas quinze jours et on va lui dire qu'on va avoir un bébé ! Il va penser que je suis revenue pour ça et non pas parce que je l'aime ! Tu comprends ?

-Oui ! dit Drago qui comprenait tout d'un coup les raisons de cette hésitation.

-Tu sais que je t'aime ! Mais…

-Je comprends Hermione, dit le jeune homme en blottissant la jeune femme contre lui. Je dois partir en mission pendant quinze jours, ça te laissera le temps de réfléchir ! Et puis, à mon retour, on prendra notre décision ! D'accord !

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un homme comme toi !

-Je t'aime, dit il.

Ils s'endormirent enlacés l'un à l'autre.

Drago partit et laissa Hermione et Noah tous les deux. Ginny passait souvent les voir. Hermione lui avait expliqué son dilemme. Ginny lui avait simplement dit de laisser parler son cœur.

Ca faisait à peine une semaine que Drago était parti qu'il manquait déjà à Hermione, cette absence lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle pouvait plus vivre loin de lui. Elle envoya donc à son propriétaire, une lettre annonçant qu'elle quitterait son logement dans les délais impartis.

Avec Noah et Ginny, ils profitèrent de l'absence de Drago pour ramener des affaires afin qu'à son retour, ils vivent une vie de famille.

Concernant sa grossesse, Hermione avait également pris sa décision : elle le gardait.

Bien que ces doutes demeurent, elle se disait aussi que Drago avait tout fait pour qu'Hermione garde Noah, il l'avait épaulé. Et puis elle était heureuse avec Drago et voulait construire un avenir avec lui. De plus, Hermione avait maintenant 30 ans et ne voulait pas avoir un enfant trop tard.

Elle allait être maman à nouveau, rien que cette pensée lui redonnait le sourire. Personne ne le savait, sauf Ginny qui suivait la grossesse d'Hermione.

Hermione avait même acheté une grenouillère pour son futur bébé, elle avait l'intention de le cacher dans les vêtements de Drago pour qu'il la trouve lui-même et en déduise la suite.

Hermione était toute excitée, plus que trois jours et Drago revenait, ils n'avaient pas été séparés si longtemps depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, et elle avait hâte de fêter leurs retrouvailles.

Hermione était tellement angoissée par ces retrouvailles, qu'elle ressentit une énorme douleur, elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne put transplaner. Ce fut Ginny qui la retrouva évanouie dans le salon pendant que le petit Noah jouait dans sa chambre. Hermione allait bien mais elle avait perdu son bébé.

Ce fut un choc pour Hermione qui avait fait tellement de projets autour de cet enfant. Elle demanda à Ginny de s'occuper de Noah et se terra dans l'appartement de Drago avec sa peine.

Lorsque Drago revint, il trouva Hermione couchée dans leur lit.

-Coucou mon ange, dit il en la réveillant sous une pluie de baisers.

-Salut toi ! dit Hermione heureuse de le retrouver.

-Où est Noah ?

-Chez Ginny !

-Ah ! On a donc la soirée à nous !

-Oui !

Ils s'enlacèrent, heureux de sentir l'odeur de l'autre.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte ? demanda Drago

-J'ai d'autres projets en tête !

-Ah je vois, alors ce sera une soirée en tête à tête, tous les deux… enfin je veux dire tous les trois. ! dit il en posant une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Les paroles de Drago rappelèrent la tristesse d'Hermione qui se délivra des bras de Drago.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ?

-Ca sera une soirée tous les deux, dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

Drago ne les vit pas et s'emporta :

-Quoi ? … Je croyais que tu devais m'attendre pour prendre la décision !

-Parce que tu crois que…

-T'es vraiment égoïste ! C'était aussi mon enfant !

-Tu ne me fais même pas confiance ! Je te dis que …

Drago quitta la chambre puis l'appartement, laissant Hermione toute seule avec sa détresse. Comment pouvait il croire qu'elle…

Drago alla tout d'abord dans un bar puis alla chercher son neveu chez Ginny.

-Drago mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens chercher Noah !

-Je pensais que tu voudrais passer la soirée avec Hermione ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer !

-Ne me parles pas d'Hermione !

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Elle m'a trahi, se confessa t'il. Elle ne veut rien construire avec moi !

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Elle refuse de vivre avec nous et puis elle n'a pas voulu du bébé !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Elle a résilié le bail de son appartement et puis le bébé… on n'a rien put faire !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-De la fausse couche d'Hermione ! Elle qui était si contente d'avoir ce bébé, elle avait même acheté une grenouillère ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous deux !

Drago réalisa alors la bêtise qu'il venait de faire, il transplana sans dire un mot à Ginny.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Drago trouva Hermione prostrée dans son lit, tenant quelque chose dans sa main.

-Hermione, dit le jeune homme en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-Drago, je suis désolée !

-Mais c'est pas de ta faute mon amour !

-Si, j'ai pas pu garder notre bébé !

-Hermione !

Drago vit alors la grenouillère dans les mains d'Hermione et se mit lui aussi à pleurer.

-Tu verras ! Je t'en ferais plein d'autres des bébés ! Et on aura une grande maison.

-Oui ! acquiesça Hermione.

Ils restèrent ensembles, blottis l'un contre l'autre, à se consoler mutuellement.

**Prochain chapitre : Une maman pour toujours**

**Désolée si je ne réponds pas immédiatement pour les reviews mais je ne recois plus les alertes mais ca ne vous dispense pas de m'en envoyer : Au contraire j'en veux encore plus !**

**Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Une maman pour toujours

**Coucou !**

**Je poste le chapitre maintenant car je pars en vacances demain pour la semaine !**

**Avis à tous les émotifs et émotives ! Grand moment de famille !**

_Chapitre 17 : Une maman pour toujours_

Le lendemain, Drago alla chercher Noah chez sa tante.

-Comment va Hermione ?

-Mal, elle se sent responsable !

-Je peux garder Noah quelque temps si vous voulez ?

-Non ! On a besoin de lui ! Et puis, on va partir quelques jours en France. Hermione veut retourner là bas et puis comme elle est en vacances…

-Ca va vous faire du bien !

-Oui et …

-Et quoi ?

-On t'emmène !

-Quoi ?

-On t'emmène ! Hermione aura besoin de nous tous et puis… ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas parti en vacances !

-Je peux pas, je dois travailler ! dit la jeune femme contente d'avoir une excuse.

-Non ! J'ai été voir ton patron et t'a mise en congé pendant 15 jours.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

-Ecoute Ginny, Hermione a besoin de toi. Il faut lui redonner le sourire. S'il te plait, viens avec nous !

-Très bien ! Vous partez quand ?

-Demain matin, je n'ai qu'une semaine de congé !

Drago récupéra son neveu et rentra chez lui où les attendait Hermione. Ils préparèrent tous les 3 leurs bagages. Noah était tout excité de retourner en France et de revoir ses voisins qu'il considérait comme ses grands parents, ce qui redonna le sourire d'Hermione.

Le lendemain, Ginny rejoint Drago, Hermione et Noah afin de transplaner tous ensemble.

Quand Ginny arriva en France, elle trouva l'endroit apaisant. Hermione lui fit visiter la maison, la redécouvrant par la même occasion. Pendant ce temps, Drago installa les affaires de Ginny dans la chambre qu'occupait auparavant Hermione.

Alors qu'Hermione terminait la visite par le premier étage, elle vit les affaires de Ginny sur le lit, elle s'excusa et descendit en trombe au rez-de-chaussée.

-Qu'est ce que font les affaires de Ginny dans ma chambre ? demanda Hermione à Drago.

-Elle va dormir dans ta chambre, on dormira dans ma chambre !

-ON ?

-Oui ! J'ai toujours dormi dans ma chambre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais !

-Moi aussi j'ai toujours dormi dans la mienne…

Ginny arriva dans la cuisine et dit.

-Ne vous engueulez pas pour moi, je peux dormir dans le canapé !

-Ca va pas ! répondit Hermione. Non, tu vas dormir dans ma chambre !

-Nous on dormira dans ma chambre !

-Non non Drago ! _Tu_ dormiras dans ta chambre !

-Pardon ? s'estomaqua t'il.

-Oui mon chéri ! Tu veux dormir dans ta chambre et moi dans la mienne ! Alors _tu_ dormiras dans _ta_ chambre et _moi_ dans la _mienne _!

-Et Ginny !

-Elle dormira dans ma chambre avec moi ! Qu'est ce que tu en dis Ginny, ça nous rappela le bon vieux temps !

-Oui ! répondit la jeune femme qui s'amusait de la situation et qui aimait voir Hermione sourire.

-On fera chambre à part ? demanda Drago.

-Mais oui mon chéri ! Le premier qui cédera, cédera sa chambre à Ginny !

-Ok ! répondit Drago amusé par le défi, mais tu ne tiendras pas longtemps !

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

Hermione et Ginny firent apparaître un lit supplémentaire dans la chambre d'Hermione pendant que Drago essayait d'expliquer à son neveu pourquoi il ne dormirait pas avec sa mère, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire !

-Tu vas voir ! Il fait très chaud dans cette chambre mais tu vas bientôt dormir dans une chambre plus fraîche ! dit Hermione lorsqu'elle faisait le lit avec Ginny

-S'il fait si chaud dans cette pièce ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir dans l'autre chambre ?

-J'ai toujours dormi ici ! Et elle m'apaise cette chambre !

-Je comprends, elle est très jolie !

-Ouais !

-Et comment tu vas faire pour que Drago cède ?

-Devine ?

Les 2 jeunes femmes se mirent à rire. Elles allèrent rejoindre Drago et Noah dans le salon :

-Il faudra aller faire des courses si vous voulez manger !

-On va y aller cet après midi, on a de quoi manger ce midi ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui !

-Super, on pourra aller faire les magasins comme on bon vieux temps ! dit Hermione à Ginny.

Elle semblait aller mieux déjà. Drago savait que cette maison l'apaisait. Ils mangèrent donc tous ensemble, et elles laissèrent les 2 hommes d'Hermione et allèrent faire les boutiques.

Elles ne revinrent que vers 7h, les mains pleines et le portefeuille vide, mais tellement heureuse de s'être faites plaisir. Etant tellement fatiguées, ce fut Drago qui dut cuisiner.

Après le repas, Hermione coucha son fils et Ginny alla se coucher, elle avait travaillé jusqu'à tard la veille, s'était levée tôt le matin pour préparer ses affaires et avait fait du shopping toute la journée.

Hermione avait donc Drago pour elle seule pour la soirée. Elle se mit donc en nuisette et alla rejoindre Drago dans le salon. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant et commença à l'embrasser tendrement, quand elle vit que Drago était tout excité, elle se leva et lui dit modestement :

-C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne dorme pas dans la même chambre mon amour !

Elle le laissa ainsi, frustré de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Drago décida d'aller lui aussi se coucher avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre.

Vers 3h du matin, Ginny fut réveillée par les gémissements d'Hermione qui semblait en plein cauchemar :

-Hermione ! Hermione ! Réveille toi !

Mais Hermione resta prisonnière de son cauchemar, même Noah fut réveillé par les plaintes de sa mère.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a maman ? demanda l'enfant.

-Rien mon cœur ! Viens je vais te recoucher ! dit Ginny en faisant sortir son neveu.

Mais celui-ci entendait toujours sa mère et commençait lui aussi à pleurer. Ginny alla alors réveiller Drago pour qu'il s'occupe d'Hermione pendant qu'elle essaierait de rendormir Noah.

-Hermione ! Hermione !

-Ron ! répondit elle, Ron !

-Non Hermione c'est Drago !

Drago vit un faible sourire sur le visage de sa dulcinée qui commençait à se réveiller.

-Drago ! dit faiblement Hermione en caressant le visage du jeune homme.

-Oui ma puce ! C'est moi !

Drago s'installa sur le lit d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras :

-T'as fait un cauchemar ?

-Oui ! C'est Ron, il avait notre bébé !

-Hermione ! Oublies tout ça !

-Je peux pas, je perds tout ce que j'aime, imagine que je vous perde, toi et Noah !

-Ca n'arrivera pas ma puce, je te le promets !

Hermione se blottit un peu plus profondément dans les bras de son amant et se rendormit.

Quand Ginny revint dans la chambre, Drago lui conseilla de dormir dans sa chambre, il allait rester avec Hermione.

Le lendemain Hermione eut la surprise de se réveiller dans les bras de Drago. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou pour le réveiller, au moment où ses yeux s'ouvrirent, Hermione murmura :

-Bonjour beau blond !

-Bonjour belle demoiselle ! Bien dormi ?

-Oui ! répondit elle avec un sourire. Je vois que tu n'as pas résisté longtemps pour me rejoindre.

Drago eut du mal à l'avouer mais acquiesça :

-Je n'aime pas dormir loin de toi !

-Oui mais moi j'ai gagné !

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait exprès !

-Non ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

-Oublies ma puce, c'est du passé !

Ils restèrent enlacés l'un à l'autre pendant un moment avant d'entendre Noah :

-Maman ! Maman ! T'es réveillée !

-Oui mon cœur !

L'enfant ouvrit la porte.

-Coucou bonhomme ! dit Drago.

-T'es là tonton ?

-Tu viens avec nous ! demanda Hermione.

Noah grimpa sur le lit et alla se blottir entre sa mère et son oncle.

Ce n'est que vers 11h que la petite famille daigna descendre, ils trouvèrent une table dressée avec des croissants et des pains au chocolat.

-Je crois qu'on devrait inviter Ginny plus souvent ! dit Drago avec ironie.

-Coucou ! dit Ginny qui venait de rentrer.

-Ginny, tu n'aurais pas du !

-J'ai le droit de vous faire plaisir, vous m'offrez des vacances ! Allez mangez !

Ginny leur expliqua qu'elle avait discuté avec leurs voisins et qu'elle les trouvait charmants, elle leur annonça qu'ils étaient tous invités à venir boire l'apéritif pour fêter leur retour.

Dans la journée, Ginny s'installa, et là s'était définitif, dans la chambre de Drago. Ils allèrent ensuite chez les voisins car étant des personnes âgées, ils mangeaient assez tôt pour se coucher rapidement.

Alors qu'ils étaient chez Gisèle et Jean, ils entendirent une voiture s'arrêter chez eux, ils s'excusèrent et rentrèrent, de plus, il était déjà assez tard pour les voisins. Ils virent alors Sarah et Maxence.

-Salut vous 2, dit Sarah en se jetant dans les bras d'Hermione. Tu nous as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! répondit Hermione.

Elle alla saluer Maxence et fut surprise d'apprendre qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis 3 ans et qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir un bébé. Drago décida alors d'appeler les autres pour qu'ils passent la soirée entre amis. Hermione réserva dans le restaurant où elle les avait rencontrés. Ce fut donc là bas qu'ils se rejoignirent.

-Salut ! dit Hermione.

-Oh non ! dit Thomas anéanti, tu as fini par sortir avec lui, mais tu sais parfaitement que je suis 100 fois mieux.

Les 2 amis s'enlacèrent sous les yeux de Noah qui s'emporta.

-T'es un menteur, tonton il est très bien !

-Noah, dit Hermione en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de son fils, il rigole !

L'enfant jeta un noir regard à Thomas et prit les mains de Drago et Hermione. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table. Et comme Ginny était la seule célibataire, les 4 autres l'encerclèrent sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione qui se rappela la première fois qu'elle les avait rencontré.

-Eh ce soir il y a le feu d'artifice, on pourrait y aller !

-Ouais ! répondit Hermione qui se rappelait la dernière soirée.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, Thomas essayait de se racheter auprès de Noah qui n'avait toujours pas accepté la remarque de l'ami de sa mère. Ils allèrent ensuite admirer le feu d'artifice.

Alors qu'ils attendaient tous le début du spectacle, Noah dit à son oncle :

-Tonton ! Je vois rien !

-C'est normal, ça n'a pas commencé !

-Mais je ne vais pas voir quand même.

Noah avait l'habitude de toujours admirer le feu d'artifice depuis les épaules de Drago. En effet, ils venaient tous les ans ici pour admirer le feu d'artifice et pour Drago se remémorer le soir où Hermione et lui avaient dansé pour la première fois et où elle l'avait embrassé. Il arrivait même qu'ils ne viennent juste pour le feu d'artifice et transplanait immédiatement après.

-Noah ! Tu veux venir sur mes épaules ? proposa Thomas

-Non ! répondit catégoriquement l'enfant.

-Noah c'est fini ta petite crise, se mit en colère Hermione, Thomas a dit ça pour rigoler !

-Non c'est pas vrai, dit le petit garçon en commençant à pleurer. Il a veut pas que tu sois ma maman !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Hermione surprise par les paroles de son fils.

Elle s'accroupit, ainsi que Drago à coté de l'enfant, pour comprendre son chagrin.

-Il veut pas que tu aimes tonton, et si t'aimes plus tonton, tu ne voudras plus être ma maman !

-Mais si mon cœur je voudrais toujours être ta maman ! dit la jeune femme en serrant l'enfant très fort dans ses bras.

-Non !

-Mais si ! Regardes quand tonton est parti en mission, tu es resté avec moi !

-C'est pas vrai, je suis allée chez tata Ginny !

-Bonhomme, maman était…

Que lui dire, qu'elle était triste. Non ! C'était pour cela qu'elle ne s'était pas occupée de lui pendant 5ans.

-Maman était malade !

-C'est vrai ? demanda l'enfant en attendant confirmation.

-Mais oui mon cœur, dit Hermione en embrassant son fils sur le front. Je te promets de toujours être ta maman !

Hermione comprit alors que Noah était plus traumatisé par la longue absence de sa mère qu'elle ne le pensait.

Le feu d'artifice commença alors, Drago prit Noah dans ses bras et Hermione les enlaça. Ce fut donc en famille qu'ils regardèrent le spectacle.

Ils allèrent ensuite avec leurs amis au bal qui s'en suivait et qui rappelait de bons souvenirs à Drago et Hermione. Ils en profitèrent d'ailleurs pour danser tous les 2 une fois encore. Lorsqu'ils revinrent de la piste de danse, ils trouvèrent Noah endormit sur la table, ils préférèrent rentrer.

Ginny resta au bal avec ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis.

C'est donc en famille qu'ils rentrèrent. Une fois Noah couché, Drago alla rejoindre Hermione dans le salon. Elle était là, debout, au milieu de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? demanda Drago.

La jeune femme alla, tout doucement se blottir dans les bras de son bien aimé, et lui dit.

-Tu te rappelles… il y a 6 ans… juste après ce feu d'artifice…on s'est… embrassé !

-_Tu_ m'as embrassé, tu veux dire !

-Oui, dit elle avec malice, et bien aujourd'hui…

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura.

-Je veux plus qu'un baiser.

-Oui mais le petit dort à coté ?

-C'est pas grave, on essayera de ne pas faire de bruit.

Le jeune homme prit alors Hermione dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le lit où ils firent l'amour pour la première fois.

**Prochain chapitre : Papa !**

**_Alors, ça mérite une petite review !_**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Papa

**Coucou c'est moi ! Ca vous en avez rien a faire mais si je vous dis que je ramène un chapitre que vous allez adoré !**

**Ah la ca vous intéresse !**

**Bon ba je vous laisse lire ce chapitre mais svp laissez moi une review ca ne prend pas beaucoup de temps mais ca me fait très plaisir.**

_Chapitre 18 : Papa_

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla seule dans son lit. Elle alla dans la chambre d'à coté.

-Coucou mon ange, murmura t'elle à son fils qui avait vraiment du mal !

-MMMM, marmonna t'il.

-Dis mon cœur, tu veux venir avec maman dans son lit !

Le petit garçon ne dit pas un mot mais tendit les bras vers sa mère, il aimait aller dans le lit de sa maman et de son tonton.

Hermione prit son fils dans ses bras et retourna dans son lit, elle aimait passer des moments avec son fils. Elle lui parlait de Ron, elle aimait lui raconter toutes les bêtises qu'il faisait même si elle appréhendait qu'il en prenne exemple.

Ils étaient tous les 2 dans le lit et étaient tous 2 parfaitement réveillés. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione voulut parler à son fils de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur à Hermione.

-Dis mon cœur, tu es grand maintenant. Tu sais donc, que même si ton papa ne sera jamais là, il t'aimait ?

-Oui !

-Et que donc, tu devras toujours le garder au fond de ton cœur. Te dire que tu as un papa qui, s'il n'était pas mort, vivrait avec nous et t'aimerait de toute son âme.

-Je sais maman, tonton me le dit souvent !

-Oui ! Et bien ! Si tu me promets de toujours t'en rappeler et si tu le veux et bien…

- ???

-Ca te dirait d'appeler tonton "papa" ?

-J'ai le droit ? demanda l'enfant avec des yeux pétillants de joie.

-Oui mon cœur ! On en a parlé avec mamie et elle pense que tu as le droit d'avoir un papa, mais on veut absolument que tu te rappelles que tu as un autre papa, et que c'est grâce à lui que tu es là !

-Je te promets maman !

-Alors tu es d'accord ?

-J'ai un papa et une maman maintenant ! dit l'enfant en allant se blottir dans les bras de sa mère.

-Je t'aime Noah !

-Je t'aime Maman !

Ils restèrent tous les 2 dans la chambre quand Drago vint les rejoindre, un plateau dans les mains.

-Le petit déjeuner au lit ! J'adore ! Et toi je t'aime ! dit Hermione en embrassant Drago.

Noah, quant à lui, mangeait un pain au chocolat goulûment.

-Attention bonhomme, n'en mets pas partout !

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je fais attention !

Hermione vit alors les yeux de Drago briller comme ceux d'un enfant devant ses cadeaux le jour de Noël.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire Noah ? demanda Drago.

-Que je faisais attention !

-Avant ! Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Papa !

Drago regarda Hermione et la vit sourire.

-Tu… ? demanda t'il à la jeune femme.

-Je crois que tu mérites d'être appelé ainsi ! Et puis on a été clair avec Noah, il ne doit jamais oublier qu'il a un autre papa.

-Mais…

-Molly et Arthur sont d'accord avec moi !

Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime !

Drago alla s'installer à coté de Noah pour manger sous les yeux d'Hermione qui se réjouissait de pouvoir être aussi heureuse avec son fils et Drago.

-Attention mon fils, dit Drago, tu vas renverser ton chocolat.

Une fois que Drago fut redescendu de son nuage, il informa Hermione.

-Au fait, Ginny n'a pas dormi là !

-Ah ah ! dit Hermione contente de savoir que son amie s'amuse.

-Oui ! Mais d'après toi, elle a dormi chez qui ?

-Avec Baptiste !

-Je dirais plutôt Jules !

Les 2 amants attendirent Ginny avec impatience pour savoir où elle avait passé la nuit.

La jeune ne revint que le soir vers 18h, Noah lui sauta alors dans les bras.

-Eh tata ! Tu sais quoi ?

-Non ! répondit Ginny.

-J'ai le droit d'appeler tonton papa maintenant !

-C'est bien !

-Ca pas l'air de te faire plaisir ! T'es pas d'accord !

-Si ! Dit Ginny avec un sourire qui n'en était pas un.

-Noah, si tu allais te promener avec ton papa ! Maman doit parler à tata, dit Hermione en voyant Ginny au bord des larmes.

Une fois les 2 hommes partis, Hermione proposa à Ginny de s'asseoir et de tout lui raconter.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Hermione.

-Je me suis faites avoir !

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Hier soir, quand vous êtes partis, je me suis … on va dire rapprochée de Jules !

-Alors Drago avait raison.

-Quoi ?

-Laisses tomber ! Continues !

-Et puis… il m'a proposé de dormir chez lui ! Alors j'ai accepté ! On a fait l'amour et on s'est endormi et puis on s'est réveillé plusieurs fois et on refaisait l'amour ! C'était bien ! Je me suis sentie…

-Vivante ?

-Ouais…vivante ! Et puis, on était ensemble dans son lit, quand il m'a dit qu'on devait se lever car il avait rendez vous avec ses copains !

-Je suis vraiment désolée Ginny mais tu sais Jules est comme ça, il ne s'attache pas !

-Oui je me suis faite avoir ! Tu sais quand tu t'appelles Potter, on n'ose pas t'aborder, te séduire, t'aimer ! Alors pour une fois qu'on me séduisait, je me suis laissée porter.

-…

-Tu sais je t'envie !

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aurais préféré avoir un enfant, que je pourrais aimer, lui parler de son père ! Mais moi je ne suis que sa femme. La femme du survivant qui n'a pas survécu ! Je suis seule !

-Ginny ! dit Hermione en la cajolant.

-Tu crois qu'on a qu'un seul grand amour ?

-Non je ne pense pas, j'aime Drago autant que j'aimais Ron ! Tu verras ma Ginny, tu seras heureuse toi aussi !

-6 ans ! Tu te rends compte que ça fait 6 ans !

La jeune femme consola son amie qui alla ensuite s'allonger quelques instants.

Quand Drago et Noah revinrent, Hermione expliqua la situation à Drago qui s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Ginny souffrir.

Noah, quant à lui, alla rejoindre sa tante dans son lit.

-Tata t'es plus triste !

-Non c'est fini !

-C'est pas vrai, tu es encore triste, je le vois ! Mais je sais comment te redonner le moral ?

Il se jeta sur sa tante et se mit à la chatouiller.

-Noah arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! cria Ginny.

Alertés par les cris de Ginny, Drago et Hermione se ruèrent dans sa chambre et trouvèrent Noah sur sa tante, victorieux de lui avoir redonné le sourire.

-Noah qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda Hermione.

-J'ai fait sourire tata !

-Et comment tu as fait ? demanda Drago.

-J'ai fait des chatouilles, répondit il avec un brin de malice !

-Ah ouais ! Comme ça ! dit il en chatouillant l'enfant.

-Arrêtes ! C'est tata qu'il faut chatouiller !

Drago et Noah se mirent donc à 2 sur Ginny qui ne s'arrêtait plus de rigoler.

Hermione regardait la scène depuis la porte quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et demander s'il y avait quelqu'un ?

-Jules ? dit elle en voyant le jeune homme devant la porte.

-Salut Hermione ! dit il timidement.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je voudrais parler avec Ginny !

-Ah ouais, dit Hermione amusée, et où sont tes copains ?

-Au terrain de foot, il y a un match là bas !

-Et tu n'es pas avec eux ?

-Non ! Ils m'ont dit que j'étais vraiment un con de laisser une fille aussi formidable que Ginny toute seule pour rejoindre mes amis.

-Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi de Ginny ?

-Je… je … bafouilla t'il

-Tu…

-Je crois que je suis amoureux ? dit il comme s'il confessait une grosse bêtise.

-Toi amoureux ! GINNY ! Y A QUELQU'UN QUI VEUX TE VOIR !

Ginny apparut donc dans la cuisine, suivie de près par Noah et Drago. Elle trouva Jules avec un bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait, jusque là, caché derrière son dos.

-Salut Ginny !

-Où sont tes copains, tu les as perdus ?

-J'ai vraiment été con, mais tu vois… c'est la première fois que…

-Que quoi ?

-Que je tombe amoureux d'une fille !

-…

-Et donc j'ai paniqué, je voulais pas te faire le même numéro qu'aux autres mais…

-Mais tu l'as fait !

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait comme connerie quand on est amoureux !

-Ah, dit Ginny en se rapprochant de Jules lentement, donc je devrais t'excuser parce que tu es amoureux ?

-Oui ! dit Jules qui se demandait si elle allait le gifler ou l'embrasser.

-Je vois ! dit elle en se plaçant devant lui.

Elle passa alors ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tata a un amoureux ! dit Noah !

Ginny arrêta son baiser et se blottit dans les bras de Jules !

-Oui mon chéri !

Drago s'approcha alors de Jules et lui tapa sur l'épaule :

-Bon courage mon vieux !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Ginny vexée.

-Quand tu lui présenteras tes frères, il passera un sale quart d'heure.

-Ah ça ! Dit Ginny soulagée.

Elle embrassa alors Jules et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

-Ils vont faire ça dans mon lit ? demanda Drago outré.

-Et moi tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire dans mon lit ? demanda Hermione en embrassant Drago tendrement !

-J'ai quelques idées !

-Tu dois bien avoir quelques dessins animés à faire regarder à Noah ?

-Ca doit se trouver !

Ils installèrent Noah devant la télé et montèrent se montrer à quel point ils s'aimaient.

**Prochain chapitre : Changement d'humeur**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Changement d'humeur

**Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

**Pas qu'il est mal écrit, non c'est que j'ai juste eu l'envie de pimenter ma fic !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

_Chapitre 19 : Changement d'humeur_

Les vacances d'été étaient passés trop vite, Ginny passaient tout son temps libre en France et Jules venait, lui aussi très souvent en Angleterre.

Il avait été présenté à la famille Weasley et en était ressortit vivant. Noah, quant à lui, était rentré en CP (oui je ne sais des unités scolaires anglaises alors je prendre les françaises). Il était heureux d'avoir une vraie famille.

Un matin, Hermione se réveilla seule dans son lit.

-Drago ?

Celui-ci arriva dans la chambre, déjà habillé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il est quelle heure ? demanda t'elle à moitié réveillée.

-Il est 4H30, je dois y aller !

-Quoi ? Il t'envoie en mission à 4h du matin ?

-Non c'est moi qui me suis porté volontaire ! Allez rendors toi, il est encore tôt !

-Un bisou d'abord ! implora t'elle.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prié mais ne put se défaire des bras d'Hermione.

-Hermione, faut vraiment que j'y aille !

-Tu ne préfères pas un câlin ?

-Hermione, je te promets que quand je rentre je te fais tout ce que tu veux !

La jeune femme se recoucha, Drago l'embrassa vite fait et partit.

Il ne revint que tard le soir, ou plutôt tôt le matin. Il trouva Noah couché dans leur lit, il arrivait souvent que Noah dorme dans le lit de ses parents quand il ne voyait pas son père afin qu'il passe un bref moment ensemble.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Drago et surtout fatigué de devoir encore une fois coucher Noah.

Lorsqu'il prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le coucher, il réveilla sans faire exprès Hermione. Quand il revint dans la chambre, la jeune femme somnolait.

-Drago, il est quelle heure ?

Elle regarda le réveil.

-4h30 ? Tu te fous de moi !

Drago se coucha, Hermione chercha un bisou mais Drago ne semblait pas d'humeur, elle se blottit alors contre le jeune homme, mais ceci ne sembla pas lui plaire. Ce fut donc fâchés qu'ils s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Hermione laissa dormir Drago, c'était samedi, elle pourrait passer du temps avec lui dans la journée.

Quand Noah fut réveillé, il alla directement dans la chambre de ses parents, il embrassa son père et murmura :

-Papa tu dors ?

-Noah tu me fous la paix s'il te plait !

-T'es fâché ?

-Noah laisse moi dormir !

Hermione arriva et prit son fils, elle alla embrasser Drago.

-Bonjour mon amour ! Bien dormi !

-Faudrait d'abord que je puisse dormir !

Hermione qui comprit que Drago était grognon prit son fils et dit en quittant la pièce.

-Quand tu seras de meilleure humeur, tu nous trouveras dans la cuisine en train de prendre le petit déjeuner !

Drago ne se leva que 3h plus tard, Hermione et Noah n'était pas là, ils étaient partis faire des courses. Quand ils revinrent, Noah se jeta sur son père.

-Tu joues avec moi papa !

-Noah j'ai pas envie de jouer !

A chaque fois que son père était de mauvaise humeur, Noah le chatouillait et tout allait pour le mieux. Il se mit donc à chatouiller son père qui s'énerva. Il le prit durement, serra un peu trop durement les petits bras de l'enfant.

-T'arrêtes ! Files dans ta chambre.

Noah encore sous le choc de la réaction de son père s'éloigna de lui en lui disant avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait.

-T'es plus mon père !

Il alla ensuite pleurer dans sa chambre. Hermione qui avait assisté à l'altercation, demanda.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as ?

-Quoi ? demanda t'il à son tour.

-Tu es d'une humeur de chien depuis hier ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Rien, tu me fais chier !

-Pardon ! Je te fais chier.

Drago ne répondit pas et sortit de l'appartement.

Hermione alla consoler son fils, elle l'emmena ensuite chez ses grands parents pour qu'ils le garde pour le week-end.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle trouva Drago affalé dans le canapé, un verre whisky pur feu dans la main.

-Je peux savoir que ce tu as ?

-J'ai rien !

-Tu as faillit frapper ton fils et tu n'as rien !

-Il était infect !

-Il voulait juste passé du temps avec toi, vu qu'il ne t'a pas vu hier !

Drago se leva du canapé, décidé à échapper à cette discussion.

-Tu ne bougeras pas ! J'exige des explications !

-T'exiges rien du tout ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui.

La jeune femme se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher de fuir mais le jeune homme la bouscula violemment et la tête d'Hermione alla se cogner contre la table basse, entaillant son front.

Drago la regarda un instant impassible avant de dire :

-Désolé !

Il s'enferma ensuite dans leur chambre. Hermione, quant à elle, transplana chez Ginny où elle passa la nuit à pleurer.

Le lendemain, elle voulut tout de même retourner voir Drago pour avoir quelques explications.

Quand elle arriva à l'appartement, elle ne trouva nulle part la trace du jeune. Celui-ci ne revint que 3h plus tard.

-Tu étais où ? demanda Hermione

-Avec une amie !

-Une amie ?

-Pansy si tu veux tout savoir !

-Pansy ?

Hermione ne voulait pas poser cette question mais le fit tout de même.

-Tu as couché avec ?

-Oui ! répondit il calmement.

Hermione le gifla violemment, alla prendre quelques affaires et lui dit avant de partir.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment ! Mais, quand tu voudras voir ton fils, tu me préviendras ! Pour nous c'est fini !

Elle transplana en larmes chez Ginny qui ne supportait plus de voir son amie dans cet état. Le couple Hermione Drago n'existait plus !

**Prochain chapitre : Explications**


	20. Chapitre 20 : explications

**Alors là, je suis sure que ce chapitre est très attendue ! **

**Je** **pensais pas en étonné autant (j'espère que tu as survécu coralie) mais bon vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi un tel changement d'humeur!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur du précédent!**

* * *

**Je voulais vous dire à tous un grand merci pour vos reviews et pour votre fidélité et plus particulièrement à Angel of Dust qui a enfin rattrappé son retard !**

**Gros bisous à touts et à la semaine prochaine**

* * *

_Chapitre 20 : Explications_

Cinq mois ! Ca faisait déjà cinq mois que Drago et Hermione avaient rompu. Hermione n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son ancien compagnon. Elle s'était installée avec Noah dans une petite maison près du Terrier pour que celui-ci puisse voir sa famille quand il le voulait mais Hermione voyait bien que son fils n'allait pas bien.

Comment expliquer à son fils que Drago ne voulait plus le voir, car il n'avait jamais demandé à revoir Noah. Hermione lui avait envoyé plusieurs hiboux qui étaient malheureusement resté sans réponse. Le plus dur fut cependant Noël, Noah avait toujours passé Noël avec Drago et là rien, aucune nouvelle.

Cela faisait donc cinq mois que Noah n'avait pas vu celui qu'il considérait comme son père. L'enfant se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui. Sa maîtresse avait même alerté Hermione qu'il ne jouait plus et qu'il riait encore moins. Ce qu'elle avait, elle-même, remarqué.

Un jour où Ginny était venue les voir, Hermione en parla avec elle.

-Vas le revoir !

-Non !

-Hermione, laisses ta fierté de coté et vas lui parler ! Ne laisses pas ton fils déprimer !

-Je lui ai déjà envoyé plusieurs hiboux qui sont restés sans réponse.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller lui parler ?

-…

-Parce que tu l'aimes encore ! Sinon…

-Non Ginny ! Je ne ressens plus rien pour Drago Malfoy.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dire son nom puisque sa voix fléchit à son évocation.

-Hermione ! Je dois aller en France ce week-end, je vais prendre Noah avec moi !

-Mais non Ginny ! Tu ne vois déjà pas Jules souvent alors profitez de ces moments.

-Hermione, on a tout le temps Jules et moi, d'ailleurs, je vais bientôt être mutée là-bas, on sera toujours ensemble, alors je peux bien prendre mon neveu ! Et puis toi… tu vas en profiter pour aller voir Drago. Il est temps que tu lui parles.

-Je ne sais pas !

-Hermione ! Tu veux qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre !

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants et accepta, il était temps qu'ils aient une petite discussion tous les deux.

Le jeudi soir, Ginny vint chercher son neveu. Son institutrice avait accepté qu'il ne vienne pas à l'école le lendemain si cela pouvait lui remonter le moral.

Hermione eut donc toute la soirée pour réfléchir au fait qu'elle allait bientôt revoir Drago.

Le lendemain, elle retourna chez elle après sa journée d'école, elle était fatiguée et voulait se reposer avant d'affronter Drago.

Ce fut vers 18h qu'Hermione se décida d'y aller, elle alla par la poudre de cheminette au quartier des Aurors.

Elle s'adressa à l'hôtesse située à l'entrée.

-Bonjour Madame, je voudrais parler à Drago Malefoy, s'il vous plait !

-Qui ça ?

-Drago Malefoy !

-Désolée mais il n'y a personne à ce nom dans le bureau.

Hermione s'éloigna de la standardiste encore sous le choc. C'est alors qu'un des collègues de travail de Drago la vit.

-Hermione ? Mais que fais tu ici ?

-Je suis venue voir Drago mais on m'a dit qu'il n'était pas ici !

-Mais Hermione ! Ca fait bientôt cinq mois qu'il a été viré !

-Viré ?

-Oui !

-Pourquoi ?

-Il battu un des mangemorts qu'il avait arrêté au manoir.

-Comment ça battu ?

-Et bien, si Maxwell ne s'était pas interposé, il l'aurait tué !

Hermione était sous le choc de la nouvelle, mais que lui arrivait il. L'Auror le remarqua et lui demanda.

-Ca va Hermione ? Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Hermione acquiesça et le jeune homme l'installa dans sur une chaise. Une fois remise du choc, elle demanda

-Tu m'as parlé d'un manoir, mais lequel ?

-Ba le sien, le manoir des Malfoy !

-Le manoir des Malfoy ?

-Tu sais quand même que les Malfoy ont un manoir ?

-Oui c'est bon je ne suis pas conne ! Mais je pensais qu'il n'était plus à lui !

-Ba si ! C'est même lui qui les a arrêtés.

Hermione posa une question dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse :

-C'était quand ?

-EEE…je ne me souviens plus, attends je vais aller voir.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard.

-C'était le …

-… le 18 septembre !

-Oui c'est ça !

Hermione qui s'était relevée, s'effondra de nouveau !

-C'est pas vrai ! C'était donc ça !

-Hermione ? Hermione ça va ? s'inquiéta réellement l'Auror.

-Oui ! …. Il faut que je le voie !

-Ba à ce qu'il parait, il ne sort plus de chez lui !

Hermione remercia alors le jeune homme et transplana dans ce qui fut, autrefois, son appartement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'appartement, elle fut effarée par tout le désordre. Le plus surprenant c'est le nombre de bouteilles d'alcool vides à traîner.

Elle se dirigea, comme elle put, vers la chambre qui autrefois était la sienne. Elle le vit alors couché dans le lit mais elle aperçut également des cadavres de bouteilles.

Hermione décida d'utiliser les grands moyens, elle alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec un seau d'eau qu'elle vida sur le jeune homme.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE…. S'emporta Drago avant de voir Hermione. Celle-ci put apercevoir un faible sourire avant que le jeune homme ne lui demande avec colère.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Granger ?

-T'es vraiment pitoyable, répondit elle.

Drago qui la regardait dans les yeux, les baissa ensuite, c'est à ce moment qu'il le vit….

-Et oui Malefoy, tu vas être papa ! dit Hermione en posant les mains sur son ventre rond.

Drago se leva alors et l'empoigna fortement.

-Mais qui es tu pour décider seule ?

-Je veux cet enfant, avec ou sans toi !

-Mais pour qui tu te prends pour décider du malheur des gens !

Drago lâcha Hermione et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

-Tu n'aurais pas du garder cet enfant Hermione !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il sera malheureux !

-Non, on sera là pour lui, et il sera heureux !

-Heureux ? dit il avec dédain. Mais les Malfoy ne sont jamais heureux !

-Drago !

Il la regarda avec haine.

-Alors tu n'as jamais été heureux avec moi !

-Non ! J'ai toujours souffert de n'être que la roue de secours !

-Quoi ?

-Tu l'aimes toujours, et tu n'aimeras que lui !

-T'as pas le droit de me dire ça, répondit elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais c'est la vérité !

-Alors si je ne t'aimais pas… pourquoi ai-je gardé cet enfant !

-Je sais pas, tu voulais peut être donné un petit frère à Noah !

Hermione se dirigea vers Drago et le frappa violemment.

-Je t'aime, et ça depuis six ans ! Il m'a fallut du temps pour l'accepter mais maintenant que je le sais, je ne permettrais à personne de dire le contraire.

-Tu m'aimes… pourtant c'est son nom que tu dis toujours dans ton sommeil.

-ET HEUREUSEMENT ! Car dans mes rêves, ou plutôt mes cauchemars, c'est son cadavre que je voie. Je prie tous les jours pour ne pas voir ton cadavre dans mes rêves…. J'ai perdu mon premier grand amour, je ne veux pas perdre le deuxième.

Drago la prit alors dans ses bras et la consola.

-Je ne veux pas te voir dans mes rêves Drago, promets moi de ne jamais venir dans mes rêves, de ne pas me quitter !

Drago l'embrassa sur la tête et lui murmura.

-Je te le promets !

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, enlacés l'un à l'autre.

-Tu n'es pas ton père Drago !

Le jeune homme s'éloigna d'Hermione et reprit son regard haineux. Il resta cependant silencieux.

-Drago, arrêtes de nous faire souffrir !

Drago se mit alors à pleurer.

-Mais je suis comme lui Hermione. J'ai faillit frapper mon fils, Je t'ai frappé !

-Drago tu n'es pas comme lui !

-SI !

-Non ! Tu crois que ton père demandait pardon après avoir frapper ta mère !... moi je crois plutôt qu'il devait ressentir de la jouissance. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu as ressenti Drago ?

-…

-EST-CE QUE CA T'A FAIT DU BIEN DE ME FRAPPER ?

-Non !

-Tu vois ! Et… est ce que ce tu t'es senti mieux une fois que tu m'as trompé avec Pansy ? dit elle avec les larmes aux yeux rien que de les imaginer ensemble.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec elle ! Je n'ai pas pu !

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas et lui sourit.

Drago alla la prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est pas parce que ton père t'a fait vivre les pires atrocités que tu reproduiras les mêmes ignominies.

Il l'écoutait, il savait qu'elle avait raison et ça lui faisait de la peine.

-J'ai tellement peur de vous faire souffrir !

-C'est en étant loin de nous que tu nous fais souffrir !

-Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu retrouves l'estime que tu avais pour moi !

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Je crois que tu aurais bien besoin d'une douche ! dit Hermione en poussant Drago vers la salle de bain.

Elle était là, elle allait l'aider. Tout d'abord parce que c'est le père de ses enfants et ensuite car il était celui qui lui avait redonné le goût de vivre et l'envie d'aimer de nouveau et qu'elle voulait lui rendre la pareille.

Elle entendit un drôle de bruit, celui d'un rasoir on dirait, elle décida de vider l'appartement de toutes les bouteilles, les pleines comme les vides.

Elle changea aussi les draps car ils étaient trempés suite au réveil en fanfare. Une fois ces tâches accomplis, elle alla rejoindre Drago dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, Drago était dans son bain. Combien de temps n'avait il pas prit de vrai bain, des mois peut être ? Quand Hermione était partie, il était devenu un mort vivant. Elle est tellement belle maintenant, elle portait un pantalon marron avec une tunique rouge qui mettait en valeur son ventre arrondi.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle fut grandement surprise.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda t'elle.

Drago frotta son crâne rasé et répondit.

-Je veux savoir ce que ça fait ne pas être un vrai Malefoy.

Hermione s'accroupit à coté de la baignoire, lui caressa alors son crâne et lui annonça.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça pour ne pas être un vrai Malfoy.

-Ah bon ! Et tu proposes quoi ?

-Tu te rappelles une fois tu m'as dit que les Malefoy ne font que des garçons avec des femmes de sangs purs depuis 13 générations.

-Oui et alors ?

-Tu as fait une fille à une sang de bourbe !

Le jeune homme colla sa tête contre celle de la femme qu'il aime et l'embrassa furtivement.

-Excuse moi ! Dit il

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne veux peut être plus de moi !

-Drago ! dit elle en lui relevant la tête et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je t'aime ! Je vais t'aider à combattre les fantômes de ton passé et on sera heureux tous les quatre !

-Merci ! dit il sincèrement.

Hermione se releva et s'inséra totalement habillée dans la baignoire.

-Mais t'es folle ? demanda Drago.

-Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes ! dit elle en l'embrassant.

Une fois le baiser achevé, Hermione dit doucement.

-Je t'ai prit rendez vous avec un des meilleurs psychomages demain matin !

-Je sais pas !

-Drago, il faut que tu exorcises tes vieux démons !

Drago vit le regard implorant d'Hermione et céda.

-Tu viendras avec moi !

-Oui, dit elle en blottissant sa tête contre le torse de celui qu'elle aimait.

Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher dans les draps propres, ils ne firent pas l'amour ce soir, c'était trop tôt. Mais ils restèrent enlacés, ils ne parlèrent pas mais ils se comprenaient quand même.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Les vieux démons de Drago**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Les vieux démons de drago

**Ca vous interesse de savoir la vie de Drago Malfoy ?**

_Chapitre 21 : Les vieux démons de Drago_

Le lendemain, Hermione accompagna Drago chez le psychomage. Elle attendait dans la salle d'attente depuis une demi-heure maintenant quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se leva et Drago vint se blottir contre elle.

-Ca c'est bien passé ? demanda t'elle

-Je ne lui ai rien dit !

-Drago, dit elle sur un ton réprobateur.

Le jeune homme, qui jusque là, fuyait son regard, la regarda dans les yeux.

-Si je dois en parler à quelqu'un…ce sera à toi !

-Très bien, répondit Hermione en enlaçant Drago fortement.

Celui-ci profita de l'étreinte pour transplaner avec Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes d'une propriété.

-Bienvenue dans le berceau de mon enfance !

Ils étaient devant les grilles du manoir Malefoy, encadrée tout deux par deux colonnes sur lesquelles se trouvaient deux serpents. Ce qui étonna le plus Hermione fut l'état de la propriété, elle était bien entretenue.

-Comment se fait il que ce soit si bien entretenu ? demanda Hermione.

-Quand mon père est mort, certains de mes elfes n'ont pas voulu recouvrer la liberté, et comme je les aimais, je n'ai pas voulu les obliger. Je leur ai donc donné le minimum pour qu'ils vivent, et en échange, ils ont entretenu la propriété.

Hermione embrassa Drago, ils respectaient ses serviteurs.

Drago poussa alors les grilles du château et pénétra main dans la main avec Hermione. Un elfe vint à leur rencontre.

-Monsieur, c'est un honneur de vous revoir !

-Bonjour Shwiny, je vous présente Hermione, ma femme, nous allons passer la journée ici, veuillez ne pas nous déranger, mais si elle désire quelque chose, je veux que vous lui obéissez ! Ai-je été clair !

-Oui Monsieur !

Le couple remonta l'allée main de la main. Arrivés sur le perron de la porte, Drago regarda la bâtisse qui l'avait fait tant souffrir.

Hermione lâcha alors la main de Drago et rentra dans le manoir. Elle fut étonnée par le manque de luminosité du hall. Poussée par la curiosité, elle entra par la porte située sur sa gauche. Elle vit une grande salle de réception qui pouvait accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes et au fond de la salle, une petite porte sur la droite. Elle traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte du fond, elle fut éblouie par ce qu'elle contenait. Elle entra et contempla toujours la pièce.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle admirait toujours la pièce quand Drago vint la rejoindre.

-Sacrée Miss Je sais tout ! (regard noir d'Hermione). Il faut que la première pièce que tu découvres soit la bibliothèque.

-Il y en a combien ?

-Environ 6 000 !

-Ils sont tous de magie noie ?

-La plupart !

Ces dernières paroles lui donnèrent froid dans le dos, Drago l'embrassa alors sur le front avant de s'éloigner. Il prit un livre et le mit sur la table située au milieu de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? osa demandé Hermione.

-Un livre qui devrait t'intéresser !

Hermione s'approcha en posant une main sur son ventre comme pour ses donner du courage et regarda la première page.

-C'est la première version de L'histoire de Poudlard !

Hermione lui fit un large sourire et l'embrassa tendrement !

-Mon premier beau souvenir ici ! dit Drago avec un sourire aux lèvres

-Je vais t'en redonner un autre et maintenant !

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Après s'être séparés, Drago lui dit tendrement.

-Je t'aime !

-Je sais et moi aussi je t'aime !

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

-Je crois qu'on vient de dire le mot qui est bannis ici ! dit Drago.

-Plus maintenant ! Car c'est toi le propriétaire maintenant et tu es le premier Malfoy à savoir aimer !

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils restèrent un peu de temps dans la bibliothèque pour découvrir la pièce. Drago promit à Hermione qu'ils en rapporteraient quelques uns chez eux. Oui chez eux, Hermione ne voulait plus quitter Drago, il aurait besoin d'elle et elle avait besoin de lui.

Ils retournèrent alors dans la grande salle à manger.

-Tes parents ne devaient pas faire les choses à moitié quand ils invitaient du monde ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Mais elle ne servait pas que pour les réceptions, nous dînions toujours ici !

-Quoi ?

-Oui mon père d'un coté, ma mère de l'autre et moi au milieu ! dit il avec tristesse.

Hermione l'embrassa sur le front pour lui redonner du courage.

-C'est fini Drago maintenant tu manges en famille sur une table normale.

Hermione l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front et quitta la pièce avec Drago.

-On continue la visite ! Proposa Hermione.

Drago ne savait où aller, tous ces pièces lui rappelaient de mauvais moments. Hermione le voyait bien.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

-Non Hermione ! Maintenant qu'on a commencé, on continue !

Il prit la main d'Hermione, l'embrassa et lui murmura :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux voir ?

-A Gryffondor, tes cachots sont très célèbres !

-Je n'en connais même pas la moitié, mon père a instauré pleins de passages secrets ! Mais je vais te montrer ce que je connais !

Il l'emmena devant un tableau représentant un apothicaire dans son laboratoire.

-Sang pur !

Hermione ne dit rien mais ne fut pas surprise du mot de passe.

-Quoi ?

-Rien ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas !

Drago l'embrassa alors.

-Et ça ! Ca t'étonne !

-Non plus !

-T'inquiète pas mon amour ! Un jour, je t'étonnerais !

-J'y compte bien ! répondit Hermione en l'embrassant

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans les labyrinthes des cachots. Ils marchèrent pendant deux bonnes minutes avant d'arriver devant une porte que Drago ouvrit.

-Une salle de potion !

-Eh oui ma chère !

-C'est pour ça que tu étais si doué !

-J'adorais cette matière et puis…

-Et puis quoi ?

-Non rien ! Je t'en parlerais plus tard, quand on sera dans une autre pièce !

-Très bien !

Drago fit sortir Hermione et voulut la ramener au rez-de-chaussée mais Hermione vit une autre porte.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ?

-Rien !

-Drago ! implora t'elle.

-Pas cette porte Hermione, s'il te plait !

-Drago, tu dois tout me raconter !

Drago se dirigea alors vers la porte et hésita à l'ouvrir. Il sentit Hermione lui prendre la main pour l'aider à ouvrir cette porte.

Elle trouva une cellule :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une salle de torture ! … La mienne !

-Drago tu n'as pas …

-Non j'ai été !

-Tu as été quoi Drago ?

-Le torturé !

Hermione alla se blottir dans ses bras.

-Quand j'étais trop bon, mon père m'a corrigé pour m'endurcir, pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de sentiment à avoir.

-Mon amour !

-Quel contraste ! Mon père voulait que je devienne mauvais et toi tu voulais que je devienne quelqu'un de bien.

-C'était pour ça les potions !

-Oui ! Même aujourd'hui, j'en prends toujours !

-Quoi ?

-Toutes les semaines, je bois une potion pour faire disparaître mes cicatrices, pour effacer toute cette douleur en moi !

-Mais ça ne l'efface pas !

-Non ! Tout m'est revenu quand Noah m'a dit que je n'étais plus son père, il n'avait jamais employé ce terme avec moi. Avant j'étais son papa et je suis devenu son père. Moi je n'ai jamais eu de papa, je n'ai eu qu'un père !

-Mais tu as toujours été son papa et tu l'es encore, tu sais il te réclame tous les jours !

-Je ne veux pas qu'il vive dans la peur tout comme moi !

-Mais tu vas combattre tes vieux démons et on sera heureux, tout d'abord tous les trois, puis tous les quatre !

-Je l'espère, dit Drago en enlaçant Hermione.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du sous sol, qui menait aux cuisines.

-On va manger maintenant, on continuera plus tard !

-D'accord mais pas dans la grande salle !

-Non pas dans la grande salle, on va aller manger dans les cuisines.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines où ils furent accueillis par une elfe de maison.

-Que désirez vous monsieur ?

-Nous désirons manger !

-Très bien installez dans la grande salle !

-Non Wina, nous voulons manger dans la cuisine.

-Mais le maître ne mange jamais dans la cuisine !

-Et bien maintenant si !

L'elfe n'approuva pas cette décision mais ne le montra pas.

Ils préparèrent un succulent repas sous le regard d'Hermione qui tentait de goûter ce qui était en train de mitiger sous l'œil menaçant de l'elfe de maison.

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, Drago et Hermione se mirent à table, Hermione mangeait avec entrain, ne laissant rien dans les plats.

L'elfe avait préparé un fondant au chocolat ce qui donna certaines envies à Hermione. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Drago. Elle prit une part de gâteau et décida de la partager avec l'homme qu'elle aime ce que Drago apprécia. Par contre ceci ne fut pas le cas pour l'elfe qui était choqué par l'attitude de son maître mais le coup de grâce vint quand Drago insista pour rentrer afin qu'Hermione puisse se reposer.

-NON ! répondit catégoriquement Hermione.

-On reviendra, je te le promets mais tu dois te reposer !

-Non Drago ! On reste ici !

-La femme ne doit jamais désobéir au maître, dit l'elfe plus qu'exaspéré.

Hermione regarda l'elfe dans les yeux et lui répondit.

-Je fais ce que je veux !

-La femme ne doit pas faire ce qu'elle veut !

-Je t'emmerde !

-La femme du maître ne doit pas dire de gros mots !

-Déjà je m'appelle Hermione et non la femme du maître et je fais ce que je veux et quand je veux !

-La femme du maître ne …

-NON MAIS TU VAS ARRETER DE ME CASSER LES COUILLES TOI !!! (oui je sais elle en a pas )

Voyant qu'Hermione commençait à s'énerver, Drago tenta de réduire le conflit !

-Allez viens ma chérie, on rentre !

-JE T'AI DIT NON TOUT A L'HEURE !

-La femme du maître ne doit pas hausser le ton sur lui !

-Alors toi tu vas arrêter les _la femme du maître ne doit pas_ car sinon tu vas regretter d'être née !

-La femme du maître est très grossière, Wina pense que le maître devrait mieux choisir ses relations !

-Non mais elle va s'arrêter cette demi portion !

Drago, qui en avait plus qu'assez de la dispute, décida de mettre un terme au conflit.

-ARRETEZ !

-Mais…

-Chut Hermione !

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

-Wina, les règles ne sont plus les mêmes ici ! Maintenant, les femmes ont le droit à la parole et à leur liberté ! Tu comprends ! Si Hermione, n'est pas d'accord avec moi, alors on cherche tous les deux un compromis, je ne décide pas tout seul ! D'accord !

-Si le maître insiste ! Mais je trouve cette idée stupide !

-Mais ce sont les règles ! soutint Hermione

-Hermione, calmes toi ! On a toujours dit à Wina que les femmes devaient obéir à leur mari ! C'est normal qu'elle réagisse ainsi !

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras.

-On va rentrer, tu as l'air fatigué !

-Non !

-Mais…

-Drago, tu as commencé quelque chose ! Si tu arrêtes maintenant, tu ne pourras plus jamais être quelqu'un d'heureux !

-Hermione, tu es fatiguée ! Dans ton état…

-Drago, ça va ! Je t'assure ! Mais si tu insistes, je veux bien me reposer, mais ici, comme ça on pourra continuer ensuite !

Drago embrassa Hermione sur le front.

-D'accord, tu vas te reposer dans le salon !

Ils remontèrent tous les deux, les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée et rentrèrent dans la première qui se trouvait sur leur gauche.

-C'est le salon privé de mon père !

-Quel honneur !

-Je crois que tu es la première femme digne de ce nom à être entrée ici !

-Comment ça !

Drago ne répondit pas, il fit apparaître une couverture et un oreiller.

-Tu vas voir, tu vas être bien ici !

Hermione alla se blottir dans les bras de Drago.

-Tu restes avec moi !

-Oui ! J'adore te regarder dormir !

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de l'oreiller, elle utilisa les jambes de Drago pour y poser sa tête. Il resta à la regarder dormir. Elle lui avait tellement manquée ces derniers mois. Il voulait oublier tout ça mais pour cela, il savait qu'Hermione avait raison : il devait faire face à ses vieux démons pour Hermione, pour Noah, pour sa fille.

Noah ! Est-ce que cet enfant comprendrait pourquoi il l'a ignoré si longtemps. Il ressassait toutes ses pensées quand Hermione se réveilla.

-Coucou bel ange !

-Coucou mon prince !

Drago l'embrassa tendrement.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ! Tu as raison, si je ne soigne pas on ne pourra jamais être heureux. Hermione, touchée par les paroles de Drago l'embrassa de nouveau, elle se releva légèrement et alla se blottir dans les bras de son adoré.

-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que j'étais la première femme digne de ce nom à être venu ici. Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ?

-…

-Drago ?

-…C'est le salon privé de mon père. Ma mère et moi ne sommes jamais venus ici. Seul ses Amis et ses connaissances pouvaient y entrer.

Hermione qui n'était pas certaine des paroles de Drago lui demanda.

-Connaissances ?

-Ses maîtresses… et puis, il faisait appel à certaines professionnelles !

Hermione resta silencieuse, elle savait que Drago n'avait pas tout dit mais il fallait que ça vienne de lui-même.

-Ma mère aimait mon père corps et âme ! Elle était prête à tout pour lui, mais lui n'en avait rien à faire, il souhaitait juste qu'elle lui reste fidèle bien qu'il ne l'était pas…. Le nombre de fois où ma mère a vu mon père rentrer avec une femme, si tu avais vu sa tristesse ! Promets-moi Hermione ! Promets-moi que si je te fais souffrir tu me quitteras, ne me laisse pas te faire souffrir.

-Drago !

-Promets moi ? demanda t'il avec un air menaçant.

-Je te le promets ! dit elle sereinement afin de calmer Drago.

Drago embrassa Hermione et resta quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione voulut poursuivre la découverte de la maison. Elle dut monnayer la visite par de nombreux baisers, ce que Drago apprécia.

Ils sortirent du salon et retournèrent sur leur pas, ils passèrent devant la salle de réception et allèrent dans le fond du hall près de l'escalier. Il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une penderie.

-D'après toi, c'est quoi ?

-Une penderie ! répondit Hermione comme si ça coulait de source.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui pourquoi, c'est quoi, la chambre des elfes ?

-Les elfes, Drago pouffa de rire. Non Hermione, les elfes méritaient mieux !

-…

-C'était la chambre de ma mère Hermione.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'exorbitèrent.

-Il la faisait dormir ici quand il invitait une de ses…connaissances ! Tu t'imagines ! Je ne ferais même pas dormir un chien ici !

Hermione se mit derrière Drago et l'enlaça.

-Tu t'imagines, commença t'il les larmes aux yeux. Il ne l'a jamais respecté, jamais. Il l'a trompé, trahi, humilié.

-Mais toi tu n'es pas comme lui !

-Comment le sais tu ?

-Ton père n'a jamais du aimer ta mère ! C'était un mariage de raison mais toi, toi tu aimes.

Hermione obligea Drago et à se retourner et à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Toi _TU_ m'aimes !

Drago enlaça Hermione.

-Oui je t'aime, je te promets de toujours t'aimer, te respecter et d'être fidèle.

-J'espère, répondit Hermione avec ironie, car je suis la plus brillante des sorcières et ma vengeance sera terrible !

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Je t'aime, murmura t'elle.

-Pas moi, répondit Drago avec ironie avant de réclamer un autre baiser.

**Prochain chapitre : De nouveaux souvenirs**


	22. Chapitre 22 : de nouveaux souvenirs

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

**Bon a partir de la semaine prochaine j'aurais des problèmes pour poster, alors je vous promets d'en poster un deuxième dans la semaine**

_Chapitre 22 : De nouveaux souvenirs_

Hermione doutait. Avait elle bien fait d'avoir insister pour que Drago parle de son passé. Le jeune homme ne se détachait pas de la penderie qui servait autrefois de chambre pour sa mère.

-Tu veux qu'on parte ? demanda Hermione.

-Non !

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui, il reste encore le premier étage.

-On peut revenir un autre jour !

-Non Hermione, sinon, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force.

Hermione posa un tendre baiser sur le front de Drago.

-Très bien, murmura t'elle, que reste t'il ?

-Le premier étage !

Drago enlaça Hermione, comme pour se donner du courage, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier situé en plein milieu du hall et se dirigea vers le premier étage, sa main dans celle d'Hermione.

Arrivé au premier étage, Drago voulu commencer par les pièces situées sur sa droite.

Il y avait tout d'abord une chambre d'amis qui était assez grande et constitué d'une salle de bain.

-C'est assez confortable vos chambres d'amis !

-Oui ! Papa invitait souvent des amis ainsi que certaines connaissances pour que ses amis passent d'agréables soirées.

-Ton père avait des amis ? demanda Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui ! répondit Drago avec un rire nerveux.

Hermione embrassa alors Drago.

-Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser cette chambre ?

-Non !

-Que je ne me rappelle plus comment je suis tombée enceinte !

-Ah ouais ! Je te rafraîchirais la mémoire plus tard.

Drago voulut montrer les autres chambres d'amis qui étaient situés en face de la première mais Hermione voulut voir la pièce qui faisait l'angle.

-C'est quoi cette pièce !

-La chambre de mon père !

-On ne rentre pas ?

-Je ne suis jamais rentré dans la chambre de mon père !

-Pourquoi ?

-Personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans la chambre de mon père, même ma mère n'avait pas toujours le droit !

Hermione posa sa main gauche sur la poignée de la porte.

-Hermione ! Arrêta Drago.

-On va jusqu'au bout Drago sinon ça ne sert à rien !

Hermione s'apprêtait à actionner la poignée quand Drago l'arrêta de nouveau.

-Non Hermione !

-Drago !

-C'est à moi de le faire ! Je dois ouvrir cette porte, j'en ai toujours rêvé !

Hermione lâcha la poignée et Drago la prit à son tour. Il souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la porte.

Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre. Sa superficie était nettement supérieure aux chambres d'amis. Sur la droite, on pouvait voir le bureau de Lucius : assez vaste, il y avait encore des livres de magie noie, et différents objets.

-Ils sont tous ensorcelés ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne les avais jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Hermione alla se blottir dans les bras de Drago.

-Cette pièce me fait froid dans le dos !

-On va sortir !

Les deux amoureux retournèrent dans la chambre. A l'opposé du bureau, on pouvait une porte qui donnait sur la lingerie. Juste à coté, on pouvait voir une autre porte qui donnait cette fois sur une salle de bain.

-Petite salle de bain ! ironisa Hermione.

Elle vit apparaître un large sourire sur le visage. En effet, la salle de bain faisait la même surface que la chambre d'ami, visité précédemment

-Je suis trop forte !

-Et pourquoi !

-J'ai réussi à te faire sourire !

-Quand je te vois, j'ai toujours envie de sourire !

-Et moi, si tu savais de quoi j'ai envie quand je te vois !

-J'imagine, j'imagine !

Les deux amants sortirent de la pièce et visitèrent les trois autres chambres d'amis dont une qui était assez vaste.

Il ne restait qu'une seule porte.

-Et ça ? demanda Hermione

-Ca… c'est ma chambre !

-Et je peux la voir ! demanda t'elle malicieusement.

-Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites !

-Allez s'il te plait, sinon…

-Sinon ?

-Je ne te laisserais plus toucher mon corps de déesse !

-Une déesse ? répéta Drago en regardant Hermione des pieds à la tête. Je dirais plutôt une baleine !

Hermione frappa à l'épaule.

-Tu seras bien contente quand la baleine te donnera une jolie petite fille.

-Parce qu'en plus elle sera jolie, mais ça va pas tout ça ! Il va falloir qu'on l'enferme dans un couvent, il est hors de question qu'un garçon s'approche d'elle avant ses 25 ans !

Hermione le regarda surprise. Drago semblait prendre le sujet au sérieux jusqu'au moment où il ne put réprimer un fou rire.

-Espèce d'idiot !

-C'était trop marrant, mais une chose est sure, aucun garçon n'approcha ma fille avant ses 25 ans sauf son frère.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais il est hors de question qu'elle se fasse draguer par un Gryffondor !

-Mais peut être qu'elle y sera … à Gryffondor !

-Tous les Malefoy vont à Serpentard ! répondit il avec un large sourire

-Oui mais tous les Malefoy font des garçons.

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça aussitôt, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

-Bon tu l'ouvres cette porte pour que la baleine puisse rentrer !

Drago s'exécuta. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Hermione fut étonnée. Même les chambres d'amis semblaient plus grandes et plus accueillante. En effet, la chambre n'était meublée que par un lit, une penderie et une armoire.

-Voilà ma chambre !

-Elle est …

-Lugubre, je sais !

-Non mais avec une chambre pareille, tu ne devais pas faire de doux rêves tous les jours !

-Tu te trompes !

-…

-J'ai fait beaucoup de rêves… érotiques !

-Ah ouais !

-Oui !

-Et qui était ta partenaire ? Pansy ?

-Non ! … Toi !

-Moi ?

-Oui ! Tu étais même très coquine !

-Ah ouais ! Et qu'est ce que je faisais !

-Ca dépendait des nuits !

-Tu peux m'en raconter un plus précisément !

-Je ne veux plus me rappeler de cette période !

-Drago !

-Hermione ! J'ai vécu l'enfer ici ! Peut être même que l'enfer est une promenade de santé à coté de se qu'il m'a fait vivre !

-Racontes moi !

-Que je te raconte quoi ! Que mon père venait lire dans mes rêves, que je me faisais torturer lorsqu'il voyait que je rêvais de toi !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as détestée !

-J'y arrivais même pas, alors il continuait à me torturer !

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est fini ! C'est fini !

Drago se laissa consoler par Hermione.

-Je t'en ai voulu de m'ignorer alors que je souffrais pour toi !

-C'est fini mon amour ! Maintenant tu es heureux… avec moi !

Drago la regarda dans les yeux, elle avait raison ! Il était avec elle maintenant, il était heureux avec elle !

Une fois que Drago eut retrouvé un mince sourire, Hermione murmura à son oreille.

-Tu peux me raconter un de tes rêves maintenant !

Voyant son air de chien battu, Drago céda !

-Il y en avait un où je travaillais à mon bureau !

-mmm !

-Et tu venais me dire, qu'il était l'heure de la récré !

-mmm !

-Tu venais t'asseoir sur mes genoux, puis tu commençais à m'embrasser tout en enlevant ma chemise et ensuite… tu me demandais un cours d'éducation sexuelle !

-mmm

Hermione prit la main de Drago et l'emmena vers le bureau.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Assis toi !

-Quoi ?

-A…sis…toi !

Drago s'exécuta ! Hermione s'asseye sur lui à califourchon !

-Hermione !

-Chut ! Il est temps que tu ais de bons souvenirs ici !

-Mais !

-C'est l'heure de la récréation Mr Malfoy !

Sans rien y comprendre, Drago qui portait auparavant un pull à col roulé se retrouva avec une chemise.

Hermione commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Est-ce que dans ton rêve, j'étais enceinte de 6 mois ?

-Pas vraiment, tu étais vierge en fait !

-Désolée, dit elle en l'embrassant toujours, mais là je ne peux rien faire pour toi !

Drago la laissa faire avant de freiner Hermione.

-Arrêtes Hermione !

-Pourquoi ?

-Le bébé !

-Il est temps que tu lui montres à quel point tu aimes sa maman !

-Mais…

-Drago, j'ai envie de toi et tu te rappelles, tu dois me remémorer comment je me suis retrouvée enceinte !

L'homme qui en avait autant envie qu'elle, ne se fit pas plus prier, il prit la future maman dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur le lit.

-Il y a déjà eu une fille dans ce lit ? demanda Hermione

-Oui ! Mais ça ne compte pas !

Hermione décida de clore le sujet et se perdit sous les caresses et les baisers de Drago.

**Prochain chapitre : La proposition d'Hermione**


	23. Chapitre 23 : La proposition d'Hermione

**Et me voilà avant une longue absence mais je vous promets de poster le plus rapidement possible, en attendant je vous poste celui là qui n'est pas très important mais intéressant tout de même**

_Chapitre 23 : La proposition d'Hermione_

Après avoir fait tendrement l'amour, Drago et Hermione s'endormirent.

Deux heures plus tard, Drago était réveillé mais regardait Hermione dormir, elle lui avait tellement manqué.

Voyant que sa chère et tendre avait besoin de sommeil, il décida de quitter la chambre pour aller se préparer sa potion. Quand il croisa Wina.

-Wina !

-Oui maître !

-Allez voir dans la garde robe de ma mère et ramenez un pyjama pour Hermione ainsi qu'une robe de chambre, et prépares quelque chose de chaud à manger !

-Bien maître !

-Et si elle te demande quelque chose, mais j'en doute…

-… je dois obéir, j'ai compris maître !

-Merci Wina !

-Le maître n'a pas à me remercier !

-Si Wina, je le ferais à chaque fois dorénavant !

-Comme vous voudrez maître !

Wina se dirigea vers la chambre de ses anciens maîtres quand Drago entendit Hermione l'appeler.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ? demanda t'il quand il l'eut rejoint sur le lit.

-Tu étais où ?

-Je suis parti voir Wina et j'allais descendre dans les cachots !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione intrigué.

-Je dois prendre ma potion !

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Hermione le retint.

-Non !

-Quoi ?

-Je veux les voir !

-Quoi ?

-Je veux voir tes cicatrices, rien qu'une fois !

Voyant qu'Hermione était sincère et qu'il avait promis de tout lui montrer, il céda.

-Très bien !

Hermione lui adressa un tendre sourire !

-Je t'aime ! lui répondit elle

-Moi aussi !

-C'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas m'aimer autant que je t'aime ! rectifia Hermione.

-Ah ouais !

-Oui !

-On va voir ça ! annonça Drago

Hermione satisfaite de la réponse, laissa Drago lui prouver son amour.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se montrer leurs sentiments une nouvelle fois, Wina arriva ce qui énerva Hermione, qui n'appréciait vraiment pas l'elfe.

-Maître !

-Oui Wina !

-J'ai apporté ce que vous m'avez demandé !

-Merci Wina, tu peux poser ça sur le bureau.

-Oui merci Wina, tu peux te casser ! dit Hermione avec mépris

-Hermione ! gronda Drago.

-Quoi ?

-C'est son job !

-Je ne supporte qu'on se rabaisse comme ça !

-Elle a été élevée comme ça !

Hermione se retourna dans son lit pour tourner le dos à Drago.

-Tu fais la gueule ?

-Non !

-Si je le vois !

-Et alors !

-Hermione, on ne va pas s'engueuler pour une elfe de maison

La future maman se leva en prenant soin de s'envelopper d'un drap et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Drago entendit ensuite l'eau de la douche couler. Le jeune homme décida de la laisser réfléchir un petit peu.

Dix minutes plus tard, le bruit de la douche ne se fit plus entendre, Drago alla rejoindre Hermione dans la salle de bain.

-Ca va tu es calmée ?

-…

-Hermione ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien ! râla t'elle.

-Rien, tu appelles ça rien !

Hermione alla se blottir dans les bras de Drago.

-Excuse moi, ce sont les hormones !

Drago l'embrassa sur le front pour lui faire comprendre que tout était oublié.

-J'ai faim !

-C'est bientôt prêt, tu vois que Wina peut servir à quelque chose. Tiens !

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une jolie chemise de nuit !

-On dort ici ?

-Ca te dérange ?

-Non ! Mais ça m'étonne !

-J'aime bien les souvenirs que tu me donnes !

Hermione l'embrassa.

-Ah ouais ! Et tu crois que je peux te rappeler à quel point je t'aime avant qu'on mange ?

-On va faire vite, mais ça va se faire !

Ils retournèrent se blottir sous les draps.

Une fois le câlin achevé, Hermione s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-On va manger ! répondit Hermione

-Quelle goinfre !

-Eh ! Moi je nourris deux personnes en ce moment !

Le jeune homme prit la jeune femme pour qu'elle se rasseye sur le lit.

-Je t'aime mon petit ventre sur patte !

-Hein Hein ! Bon on y va ! Ta fille a faim !

Hermione quitta la chambre, Drago n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Une fois l'estomac de cette chère Hermione rassasié, la future maman décida d'entamer une discussion sérieuse avec Drago.

-Demain, Noah revient !

-Je sais !

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-A quel sujet ?

-De Noah, Ton fils ! Tu t'en rappelles !

-Il ne voudra plus me voir !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais !

-Je serais lui, je me détesterais !

-Tu lui manques, il te réclame tous les jours !

-Oui mais…

-Drago, il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu es le père de mes deux enfants et je veux que tu agisses en tant que tel !

-Tu as raison… il est temps que je prenne mes responsabilités ! dit il après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

-Alors demain, tu viens avec moi chercher Noah ?

-Promis !

-Et on va rentrer en famille à la maison ! dit elle en pleurant

-Oui, tous les quatre ! répondit Drago en embrassant le front de sa bien aimée.

Voyant que la jeune femme était fatiguée, il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit, la jeune femme dormait déjà.

Le lendemain, quand Hermione se réveilla, Drago lui dormait toujours. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les cuisines.

-Vous désirez quelque chose ?

-Non c'est bon, je vais me servir toute seule !

L'elfe se plaça devant les fourneaux.

-Les maîtres n'ont pas à travailler !

-Je préfère faire mon café toute seule !

-Et moi, je ne dois pas vous laisser faire !

Hermione décida de ne pas s'emporter, encore une fois et céda.

-Très bien !

-Allez vous installer dans la salle à manger !

-Je vais plutôt aller dans le salon !

-Mais seul le maître peut aller dans le salon !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Drago ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur.

Hermione alla s'installer dans le salon.

Quand Drago se leva, il ne trouva pas de trace d'Hermione. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre dans les cachots, il vit que la porte du salon était ouverte. Il trouva Hermione qui regardait à travers la fenêtre. Drago s'approcha et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-A quoi pensez vous mademoiselle Granger ?

-A notre futur !

Drago l'enlaça et posa sa tête contre celle d'Hermione.

-Tu te rappelles, avant tout ça, on parlait d'acheter une maison !

-Oui !

-On a cherché…

-Oui !

-Alors qu'on avait la solution sous les yeux !

-Comment ça ?

-Il est beau ce jardin ! Je vois bien une belle balançoire ici !

-De quoi parles tu Hermione ?

-On pourrait très bien vivre dans cette maison ?

-Quoi ?

-Ca pourrait très bien devenir notre chez nous !

-Mais Hermione c'est lugubre, et je n'ai que de mauvais souvenirs !

-C'est pas vrai, on en a créé de jolis hier ?

-Mais ça ne peut pas effacer toutes les atrocités que j'ai vécues ici !

-Oui ! Mais imagines ! Ecoutes, tu entends ?

-Quoi ?

-Les rires de Noah ! Les pleurs de notre petite fille qui s'est réveillée !

-Hermione !

-On peut créer les souvenirs ! Réfléchis ! Tu étais mauvais et tu as réussi à devenir quelqu'un de bien ! C'est pareil pour cette maison ! Elle respire la crainte, la tristesse mais si on vivait ici, cette maison pourrait devenir une véritable maison du bonheur. On pourrait repeindre tous les murs avec des couleurs pastelles, du bleu pour la chambre de Noah et du rose pour celle de notre fille.

-Et la chambre de mon père, tu en fais quoi ? Un musée ?

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Pour la chambre de ton père, j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup mieux.

-Et quoi donc !

-La salle de jeu des enfants ! T'imagine des sangs mêlés jouant, rigolant dans la chambre de l'homme le plus hostiles aux sangs impurs.

-Hermione !

-Chuttttttttttttttttt ! dit Hermione en se retournant et posant un doigt sur la bouche du propriétaire des lieux. Réfléchis y ! D'accord ?

-D'accord mais je ne te promets rien ! Ici, j'ai beaucoup souffert, je ne sais si je peux m'y reconstruire !

Hermione embrassa Drago.

-Excuses moi c'est une mauvaise idée ! Oublies tout ça !

Drago embrassa à son tour Hermione.

-Je pense que je viens d'avoir une autre idée ! dit Hermione entre deux baisers.

-Et laquelle ? demanda t'il avec une certaine appréhension.

-C'est une activité qui se pratique généralement dans une chambre !

-A ça ! Je crois que ton idée me plait !

Drago enlaça Hermione et commença à l'embrasser.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit que ça se pratiquait dans une chambre ! rappela Hermione

-Ah oui ! J'avais oublié, tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse ça ici, je suis trop pressé !

-La chambre ou rien !

-Très bien Granger, c'est la chambre !

Il lui prit la main et montèrent aussitôt au premier étage. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Drago, Hermione le stoppa.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

-Prêt pour un nouveau joli souvenir ?

-A quoi tu penses ?

-On a dit une chambre, on pas précisé laquelle ! Il y en a plusieurs a testé, ça nous promets une folle journée.

Drago l'embrassa de nouveau.

-J'adore quand tu as les hormones en folie.

Hermione et Drago entrèrent dans la chambre sans se quitter des lèvres, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement quand Hermione les vit : Les cicatrices de Drago.

Toute son excitation partit en fumée. Elle le regarda longuement dans les yeux puis posa son regard sur ses cicatrices.

Elle leva lentement ses mains pour les poser sur le torse du jeune. Elle laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les marques de la torture. Puis, après le torse, elle s'attaqua au dos. Ensuite, les mains ne suffirent plus, Hermione posa alors de chastes mais tendres baisers sur les cicatrices.

Elle revint devant le jeune homme et l'embrassa avec amour.

-Merci !

-De quoi ?

-De tout partager avec moi !

-C'est ce qu'on fait quand on s'aime non ?

-Oui ! répondit elle.

-Je t'aime !

-Alors prouves le !

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent… et même un peu plus.

**Prochain chapitre : Papa est de retour**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Papa est de retour

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est chaton weasley qui poste après 4 semaines de vacances bien mérité, en effet car j'ai pu lire des fics formidables et commencer l'écriture de deux fics que je posterais une fois celle ci finie.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre est a la hauteur de votre attente.**

**Gros Gros bisous et bonne année**

_Chapitre 24 : Papa est de retour !_

Il était 18h, Hermione devait aller chercher Noah. Drago avait promis de l'accompagner.

Hermione serrait fortement la main de Drago tout en toquant à la porte de la maison de Ginny.

-Salut vous deux ! Dit Ginny agréablement surprise.

-Salut ! Ca c'est bien passé ? Il a été sage ?

-Sage : oui ! Triste : aussi ! Il a voulu voir tes voisins et … il leur a expliqué que son papa n'habitait plus avec eux !

-…

-Il a été très fier d'annoncer qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur ! Et puis, il s'est fait une sortie entre mec vendredi soir !

-Sortie entre mec ? demanda Drago en souvenant que les sorties entre mec veulent dire boire comme un trou et draguer des filles.

-Ils ont été faire un bowling et ont mangé au Mc do ! Il s'est bien amusé !

-Et il est où ? demanda Hermione pressée de voir son fils.

-Dans la chambre d'amis ! NOAH, MAMAN EST LA… AVEC UNE SURPRISE !

Le petit garçon arriva au pas de course mais quand il vit Drago, il s'arrêta soudainement.

-Coucou mon amour ! Tu ne viens pas me faire un bisou !

Noah alla embrasser sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué mon cœur ! Tu as vu qui est là !

-Salut bonhomme !

Noah se blottit encore plus dans les bras de sa mère.

-On rentre à la maison ? demanda t'il

Hermione acquiesça et comprit le message : quand Noah évoquait chez Drago, il disait à l'appartement ; pour la maison qu'ils avaient pris avec Hermione, il disait la maison.

Noah voulait donc retourner chez lui et Hermione.

-Oui mon cœur, on va y aller ! Merci Ginny !

-De rien, j'adore m'occuper de mon neveu et puis je crois que ça t'a réussi !

Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione montrait qu'elle avait raison.

-Bon nous on va y aller ! conclut Hermione en prenant la main de Drago pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait les suivre !

-Bon Ginny, à plus tard !

-Oui, passez une bonne soirée !

L'expression d'Hermione montra qu'elle souhaitait, elle aussi, passer une bonne soirée avec les deux hommes de sa vie.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Noah se libéra des bras de sa mère et alla dans sa chambre.

Hermione alla se blottir dans les bras de Drago.

-Il me déteste !

-Mais non, il lui faut du temps ! Six mois, c'est long !

Hermione resta un instant dans les bras de Drago puis décida d'aller faire à manger. Elle demanda à son fils d'aller se laver pour aller dormir tôt, le voyage l'avait fatigué.

Le repas se fit sous un silence pesant.

Quand Drago voulut coucher Noah, l'enfant l'ignora et insista pour que sa mère le fasse. Une fois l'enfant assoupi, Hermione retrouva Drago dans le salon.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi !

-Quoi, je croyais que tu restais ici avec moi !

-Vaut mieux que je rentre ! Pour le petit !

-Restes, s'il te plait ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Noah a aussi besoin de toi, il ne le sait pas mais il a besoin de toi !

Hermione et Drago restèrent une bonne demi-heure blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Hermione ?

-Oui !

-Je voulais te demander, pour le bébé !

-Oui !

-J'aimerais qu'elle ait un nom qui me rappelle ma mère.

-Tu veux qu'on l'appelle Narcissa ?

-Non, je veux pas que ma fille soit faible… mais … son prénom pourrait finir par issa !

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire !

Le silence retomba sur la pièce avant qu'Hermione ne le rompe.

-Alicia ! Ca le ferait ?

-Alicia Malefoy ? Ouais c'est pas mal !

-Et toi ma puce, dit Hermione en posant une main sur son ventre, ça te plait Alicia !

-Ca pas l'air de la déranger !

-Ou peut être qu'elle dort !

-Peut être ? Ecoutes, on demande à Noah et s'il est d'accord, notre petite fille s'appellera Alicia, tu es d'accord ?

-Pas de problème !

-On va dormir, je suis fatiguée !

-Tu as fait trop de folie de ton corps ?

-C'est exactement ça ! T'as tout compris !

-Et je suis sure que tu es tellement fatiguée, qu'il faut que je te porte jusqu'au lit… C'est ça ?

-T'as tout compris ! répondit elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Le futur papa s'exécuta.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour les femmes de sa vie.

Tellement fatigué, Drago et Hermione se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Trois heures plus tard, Hermione et Drago furent réveillés par les appels de leur fils.

-MAMAN ! MAMAN !

-Drago, vas y ! dit Hermione à moitié réveillée.

-C'est toi qu'il appelle !

-Vas y !

Le jeune homme se leva et alla rejoindre son fils.

-Ba alors bonhomme, on a fait un cauchemar ?

-Je veux maman !

-Tu ne veux pas me raconter !

-Je veux maman ! MAMAN ! MAMAN !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar !

Drago se leva et retourna se coucher.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu parler à papa !

-…

-Il a fait une bêtise, il le sait !

- ?????

-Tu te rappelles quand papa a été méchant l'autre fois ?

L'enfant acquiesça.

-Il a cru que comme il avait été méchant, il devait être puni ! Mais il n'a pas compris que nous aussi, on a été puni alors qu'on a rien fait ! Mais il est revenu, et il ne va plus repartir ! Mais il est triste parce qu'il croit que tu ne l'aimes plus, mais tu l'aimes toi ton papa !

L'enfant acquiesça de nouveau. Hermione embrassa son fils et s'apprêtait à le border quand l'enfant retrouva la parole.

-Je peux dormir avec toi et papa !

Hermione prit avec plaisir son fils dans ses bras. Arrivés dans la chambre, Hermione le déposa sur le lit. Le petit bonhomme s'installa au milieu du lit, il fit un gros bisou à Drago.

-Je t'aime papa !

-Je t'aime mon fils !

Le petit garçon alla se blottir dans les bras de son père et s'endormit aussitôt.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! dit Hermione heureuse de voir père et fils réconciliés.

**Prochain chapitre : des décisions importantes s'imposent**


	25. Chapitre 25: des decisions importantes

**Et voila l'avant avant dernier chapitre de ma fic. **

_Chapitre 25 : Des décisions importantes s'imposent_

Le lendemain, Noah insista pour que son père l'emmène à l'école (et oui, papa est de retour et maman ne compte plus) ce que Drago fit avec plaisir.

Quand Drago retrouva son fils à la sortie des cours, il lui annonça qu'il avait besoin de lui pour prendre une grande décision. L'enfant, heureux qu'on lui demande son avis, accepta d'aider son père.

-Alors je t'emmène ailleurs ! dit Drago avant de transplaner dans le manoir des Malefoy.

-Maître, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendrez si tôt !

Noah fut étonné de voir un elfe, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Noah en montrant l'elfe qui repartait travailler.

Le père bienveillant se mit à la hauteur de son enfant

-C'est un elfe de maison, c'est une sorte de domestique pour les sorciers !

-Et on est où là ?

-Chez moi !

-Tu vis ici maintenant, tu n'as plus l'appartement.

L'enfant affichait de la tristesse dans son regard, il ne reverrait plus sa chambre.

-Non je vis toujours à l'appartement ! Mais c'est ici que j'ai grandi ! C'était la maison de mon papa et de ma maman !

-C'est grand !

-Oui !

-Tu veux la visiter ?

L'enfant acquiesça et tendit la main à Drago pour qu'il commence la visite.

-Elle est trop grande ta salle à manger ?

-Oui, c'est mon papa, il avait la folie des grandeurs !

-Oui ba il voyait bien trop grand ton papa.

-Tu as raison, tiens viens voir.

Drago ouvrit les portes de la bibliothèque.

-Waow ! Si maman voyait ça ! Il a plein de livres !

-Maman l'a déjà vu, je l'ai emmené ici ce week end, on continue la visite.

-Oui !

Drago lui fit visiter le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage.

-Elle est triste ta chambre !

-Oui ! Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai pas eu un papa qui m'aimait beaucoup !

-Et ta maman, elle était gentille !

-Oui, mais mon papa ne voulait pas qu'elle le soit, sinon, il l'a punissait.

L'enfant semblait attristé, Drago le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

-Mais maintenant, j'ai un fils génial à qui je peux donner tout l'amour que j'ai pas eu !

-Et t'as maman !

-Oui j'ai maman !

-Et il y a ma petite sœur !

-Oui, il y a ta petite sœur ! Avec maman on a trouvé un prénom mais on veut ton avis !

-Et c'est quoi ?

-On verra avec maman, d'accord ?

Il montra ensuite la chambre de ses parents en interdisant le bureau qu'il jugeait trop dangereux pour un petit garçon de six ans.

Ils retournèrent ensuite au rez-de-chaussée.

-Alors tu la trouves comment ma maison !

-Elle est jolie, mais elle triste !

-Oui ! Mais maman a eu une idée !

-C'est quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu dirais qu'on vive ici ?

-…

-On ferait des travaux et puis on mettrait de la couleur partout ! On te ferait une grande chambre, et une autre pour ta petite sœur et vous auriez une salle de jeu.

-Oui ! Mais ta chambre à toi, elle est pas bien !

-Et bien, on la changera !

-Alors je suis d'accord que si on a un chien !

-Et bien on aura un chien !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui bonhomme !

-Super !

-On rentre retrouver maman et lui annoncer la grande nouvelle !

Le petit garçon alla se blottir dans les bras de son père pour transplaner chez Hermione.

-Vous étiez où ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Vous deviez être là depuis trois heures !

-On est allé faire un tour !

-Oui on a été voir la maison de papa !

Hermione regarda Drago avec étonnement.

-Je crois que tu as raison, j'ai changé, pourquoi pas changé le manoir !

-Oui et on va avoir un chien ! poursuivit Noah fièrement.

-Ah ouais ! dit Hermione en s'approchant de Drago pour l'embrasser. Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi ! répondit il avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils passèrent la soirée tous les trois, en famille.

-Papa il m'a dit que vous avez trouvé un nom pour ma petite sœur ! Dit Noah à sa mère qui était en train de la border.

Drago était également présent dans la chambre alors Hermione accepta d'en parler, il devait en parler tous les trois.

-Oui ! On pensait à Alicia ! Ca te plairait !

-Alicia ! C'est jolie ! Alicia Weasley ça le fait non ?

-Mon cœur, Alicia ne s'appellera pas Weasley mais Malefoy !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ton papa à toi s'appelait Ron Weasley mais que le papa d'Alice c'est Drago Malefoy !

-Alors elle n'aura pas le même nom que moi ma petite sœur !

-Non ! Mais ce sera toujours ta petite sœur !

Hermione embrassa son fils et le coucha. Une fois Noah endormi, la jeune femme alla rejoindre Drago dans leur chambre.

-Alors comme ça on va vivre dans le célèbre manoir des Malefoy !

-Pas tout de suite, il y des modifications à faire !

-Quel honneur !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Moi, petite sang de bourbe, vivre dans au manoir Malefoy ! Ton père doit se retourner dans sa tombe !

-Oui, dit Drago amusé en imaginant la réaction de son père. Et tu sais ce que mon père supporterait le moins ?

-Non quoi ?

-Que toi, sang de bourbe, tu deviennes Mme Malefoy ? lui demanda t'il droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Veux tu m'épouser Hermione ?

-Je… je …je sais pas ! Tu es sure ?

-Oui ! Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi ! Toi et nos enfants !

Hermione embrassa Drago.

-Oui ! elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

Ils firent l'amour comme pour la première fois

Le lendemain, alors que Noah était à l'école, Drago voulut parler à Hermione de quelque chose qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

-Je voudrais adopter Noah !

-Quoi ?

-Je voudrais…

-C'est bon j'ai compris mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est mon fils et que j'aimerai qu'il porte mon nom !

-Mais il a déjà un père, et il porte son nom !

-Hermione…

-Je ne veux pas Drago ! Noah est le fils de Ron et il le restera !

-Je le sais ! Mais réfléchis y !

-C'est tout réfléchit ! Mon fils est un Weasley et le restera !

**Prochain chapitre : Ma sœur mon ennemie**


	26. Chapitre 26 : ma soeur mon ennemie

**Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car c'est mon préféré !!!**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**_Chapitre 26 : Ma sœur, mon ennemi !_

Drago voulant le mieux pour ses enfants, il passa des journées entières au Manoir. Il commença tout d'abord par remettre aux Aurors, tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie noire. Il se débarrassa aussi de tous les effets de son père, les elfes furent assez surpris de voir le bureau de Lucius Malefoy partir en fumée avec ses vêtements.

Drago s'attaqua ensuite à l'intérieur. Il abattit plusieurs cloison notamment celle de la chambre de ses parents pour faire une grande salle de jeu pour les enfants avec un accès sur leur chambre, l'ancienne salle de bain des maîtres devint la chambre d'Alicia. Drago abattit la cloison qui séparait sa chambre de la chambre d'ami pour agrandir leur chambre nuptiale et faire un espace pour Hermione afin qu'elle travaille en paix, la salle de bain de l'ancienne chambre d'ami servirait de lingerie.

La salle à manger devint une salle à manger tout à fait normal avec une table normale selon Noah et un salon séparé par un petit muret.

La salle de réception devint une grande cuisine à laquelle Hermione aurait accès. Les anciennes cuisines devinrent un espace pour les elfes, on ne change pas Hermione.

Le cachot servirait de débarras.

Le salon privé devint une véranda d'hiver puisque Drago abattit les murs pour y mettre de grandes baies vitrés donc une vue implacable sur le jardin où se serait bientôt installé une balançoire et divers autres jeux pour les enfants

Alors que les travaux avançaient au manoir Malefoy, Drago et Hermione préparaient la venue de la future demoiselle Malefoy. Hermione, étant en arrêt de maternité, et Drago, n'ayant toujours pas reprit son poste d'Auror, Shackelbolt préférant attendre ; les futurs parents purent faire les magasins infantile. Sachant que le manoir ne serait pas prêt pour la naissance d'Alicia, Drago et Hermione préférèrent installer le lit du futur bébé dans leur chambre.

En ce début de mois de mai, Hermione donna naissance à une magnifique petite tête blonde : Alicia Malefoy. Tous les proches du couple vinrent adresser leurs félicitations aux heureux parents et admirer nouvel arrivant de la famille Malefoy.

Noah fut tout d'abord heureux d'avoir une petite sœur mais son bonheur fut de courte durée quand il vit l'attention qu'on adressait à sa sœur.

-Alors voici la demoiselle Malefoy ! dit Ginny totalement gaga.

-Regardes ma chérie, dit Hermione en montrant la jeune femme rousse, c'est tata Ginny.

Noah qui était dans son coin, préféra rectifier l'erreur que venait de commettre sa mère.

-Non c'est pas vrai !

-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai mon cœur ?

-C'est pas sa tata, c'est la mienne !

Drago alla prendre son fils dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça bonhomme !

-C'est la sœur de mon papa ! Mais on a pas le même papa, c'est toi qui l'as dit ! Donc c'est pas c'est pas sa tata, c'est la mienne !

Hermione sous le choc des paroles de son fils, se mit à pleurer. Drago, quant à lui, essaya d'éclaircir les choses.

-Tu ne veux pas partager avec ta sœur ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas mais adressa un noir regard à son papa.

-Tu sais moi je suis le papa d'Alicia, mais ta soeur veut bien partager avec toi ! Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas partager tes tontons ! Parce qu'Alicia n'a pas de tonton, tout comme toi tu n'as de papa !

-Alors Noah, tu veux bien que je sois la tante de sa sœur ? demanda Ginny.

Noah regarda Drago, et s'il refusait de partager ses oncles et tantes avec sa sœur, peut être qu'elle ne voudrait pas partager son père, et Noah, il l'aimait son papa !

-Si !

Drago embrassa son fils, heureux que la situation soit éclaircie. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le lit pour qu'Hermione et lui puissent embrasser leur fils et leur fille : un câlin familial. Le soir même, Drago et Noah rentrèrent chez eux en laissant Hermione et Alicia au bon soin des infirmières.

Trois jours plus tard, mères et filles rentrèrent à la maison. Ginny proposa à Hermione de prendre Noah pour la nuit ce que la jeune maman accepta. En rentrant de la maternité, Hermione et Drago passèrent voir leur fils.

-Noah, maman est venue te voir !

-…

-Noah ?

L'enfant ne vint pas. Intriguée, Hermione alla rejoindre dans la chambre mais trouva porte close.

-Noah ! Noah, tu ouvres c'est maman !

-…

-Noah ?

-Je veux pas te voir !

-Pourquoi ? Ouvres moi !

-Non !

Drago arriva à son tour.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il ne veut pas ouvrir !

-Il boude certainement, laisses le !

-Non ! Je veux voir mon fils !

Hermione frappa à la porte.

-Noah, ouvres moi ! Je t'en supplie !

-Non !

-Dis moi pourquoi alors ? quémanda Hermione en se laissant tomber le long de la porte.

-Vous voulez plus de moi !

-Mais si !

-Non vous avez Alicia maintenant et c'est votre fille… c'est une Malefoy elle !

-Noah c'est papa, ouvres nous !

-Non !

-Ouvres cette porte avant que je m'énerve !

-Non ! Rentrez à la maison avec Alicia !

-C'est pour ça Noah ? demanda Hermione en larme. C'est pour ça que tu nous en veux, parce que tu dors ici cette nuit !

-…

-Noah c'est pas parce qu'on veut pas de toi…

-Si ! Vous voulez rester en famille !

-Noah ouvres moi je vais t'expliquer !

-Non ! Je veux pas te voir !

-Noah, je t'en supplie ouvres moi mon cœur ! implora Hermione en larme.

-Non !

Drago alla se mettre devant Hermione.

-Laisses le, ça ira mieux demain !

-Drago a raison Hermione, c'est juste un peu de jalousie ! dit Ginny.

-Hermione, il est tard, faut rentrer ! Penses à Alicia !

-Et Noah ?

-On le récupère demain, ne t'inquiète pas !

Drago aida Hermione à se lever, l'enlaça pour la consoler, et tous deux repartir avec le bébé.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, Hermione nourrit son enfant, le coucha et alla rejoindre Drago dans le salon.

-Faut que j'y retourne !

-Hermione, il est 21h, tu ne vas pas débouler chez Ginny comme ça !

-MAIS MON FILS ME DETESTE !

-Mais non c'est juste une petite colère !

-J'ai besoin de le voir !

-Hermione, restes ici ! On ira le chercher demain !

-Toi, tu en as rien à foutre, ta fille est à la maison !

-Déjà c'est notre fille, et ensuite j'en ai pas rien à foutre comme tu dis !

-Si ! Ca ne te dérange pas que Noah nous en veuille puisque c'est pas ton fils !

Drago empoigna Hermione avec violence.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA ! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE JE L'AIME COMME MON FILS, D'AILLEURS, C'EST MOI QUI L'AI ELEVE PENDANT CINQ ANS !

-Mais tu as ta fille maintenant !

-Oui j'ai ma fille et j'en suis très fier ! Mais j'ai aussi un fils !

-Un fils ! Un fils que tu abandonnes au premier problème !

-Au premier problème ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on en parle, je souhaite adopter ton fils depuis très longtemps !

-Et tu sais ma position !

-Alors arrêtes de m'en vouloir !

-Tu as raison, tout est de ma faute !

Hermione alla prendre sa veste.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais voir mon fils !

-Et ta fille ?

-Elle est avec son père ! Mon fils est seul !

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hermione avait déjà transplané.

Quand elle arriva chez Ginny, elle trouva la jeune femme dans le salon.

-Hermione mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je veux voir Noah !

-Il vient de s'endormir Hermione, laisses le !

-Non ! Je veux voir mon fils !

-Hermione !

-Je veux juste le voir ! dit Hermione en pleur. Même s'il dort, je veux juste le regarder dormir !

Ginny prit sa meilleure amie dans les bras.

-Chut ! C'est fini ! Allez, vas le voir !

Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de l'enfant et trouva la porte ouverte. Elle entra et s'accroupit près de lit et se mit à caresser son visage. Tout doucement, l'enfant se réveilla, heureux de voir sa maman.

-Maman !

-Coucou mon ange !

-T'es pas rentrée ?

-Tu me manquais trop !

-Et Alicia ?

-Tu crois vraiment que ta sœur va te remplacer !

-M ! Acquiesça l'enfant.

Hermione alla se coucher près de son fils.

-Je t'aime ! Je t'aime autant qu'Alicia, mais je ne t'aime pas moins qu'avant !

-Mais pas papa !

-Noah, papa t'aime très fort et comme moi l'arrivée d'Alicia ne va rien changer !

-Oui mais Alicia c'est une Malfoy, et toi aussi, tu vas devenir une Malfoy !

-C'est donc ça le problème… tu n'es pas un Malfoy !

L'enfant en larme acquiesça, Hermione le prit alors dans ses bras.

-Noah ! Faut que je te parle ! Ca fait plusieurs fois que Drago me demande de t'adopter !

-… regard interrogatif.

-En fait, il voudrait devenir ton papa légalement !

-Comment ça ?

-Il voudrait que tu t'appelles Malfoy !

-Et tu veux pas toi ?

-J'ai peur que… que tu oublies ton papa si tu ne portes plus son nom !

-J'appelle tonton papa et je n'ai pas oublié mon autre papa, comme tu le l'avais dit !

Hermione embrassa son fils sur le front.

-Je sais mon cœur !

-Et si je m'appelais Malfoy, je n'oublierais pas mon autre papa !

-Je sais ! …Alors tu veux t'appeler Malfoy ?

-Oui ! murmura t'il.

-Mais tu garderais le nom de Weasley !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu t'appellerais Noah Weasley Malfoy et pas Noah Malfoy !

-Moi j'aime bien Noah Weasley Malfoy !

-Alors c'est bon, tout est réglé !

-Non ! Pourquoi Alicia elle a le droit de dormir avec vous ?

-Tu peux venir dans notre chambre quand tu veux, tu le sais bien !

-Oui mais elle y est tout le temps !

-C'est jusqu'au déménagement, et puis c'est pour toi qu'on fait ça ! Alicia c'est un bébé, et elle se réveille la nuit pour un câlin, pour manger… alors on ne veut pas qu'elle te réveille !

-C'est pour ça ?

-Oui mon cœur ! C'est juste pour ça !

Mère et fils restèrent longuement enlacés avant que Noah demande :

-On peut rentrer à la maison !

-Oui mon cœur, on va rentrer ! répondit Hermione en l'embrassant sur le front.

Hermione et Noah se levèrent, remercièrent Ginny pour son hospitalité et transplanèrent dans le salon de leur maison.

-Maman ? demanda Noah qui était dans les bras de sa mère.

-Oui !

-Je peux dormir avec vous !

-Oui mon ange.

Hermione coucha son fils dans le lit conjugal. Quand il sentit un poids sur le lit, Drago, qui était à moitié assoupi, ouvrit les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là bonhomme ? demanda t'il avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

-Je veux dormir avec vous ! répondit il avec hésitation.

Drago ouvrit les draps pour que l'enfant puisse s'y blottir, c'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione revint de la salle de bain. Elle posa un regard sur le berceau et vit sa fille assoupie, elle alla ensuite rejoindre les deux hommes de sa vie.

-Ca va ? demanda Drago.

-Oui ! répondit Hermione soulagée. Noah t'a annoncé la grande nouvelle ?

-Non c'est quoi ?

-Tu lui dis Noah !

-Je vais m'appeler Noah Weasley Malfoy !

Drago regarda Hermione surpris.

-Tu veux bien ?

-Oui ! Il en a besoin lui aussi !

-Merci !

-Je t'aime ! répondit elle.

-Moi aussi !

-Et moi encore plus ! trancha Noah.

Enfin soulagé, les Malfoy s'endormirent paisiblement jusqu'à ce que la petite dernière de la famille ne les réveille.

-Rendormez vous, j'y vais ! ordonna Hermione.

Elle prit sa fille et l'emmena dans le salon où la nourrit. Quand elle revint, elle vit que ses hommes ne dormaient plus. Elle retourna se coucher avec Alicia et la coucha sur le lit, Noah posa un doigt sur son front et l'embrassa ensuite.

-T'es ma petite sœur à moi !

Les parents émus assistèrent à la scène. Ils étaient une famille, la famille Malfoy.

**Prochain chapitre : Epilogue**


	27. Epilogue

**Et voilà le moment fatidique, le dernier chapitre d'Un tendre réconfort !**

**Que d'émotions !!!!**

**Je voulais tout d'abord faire de gros gros gros gros poutoux à ma Naline pour qui j'ai écrit cette fic.**

**Je voulais ensuite vous remercier pour votre soutien mais si en regardant je vois que certains ne m'ont pas envoyé de reviews depuis très longtemps au point que je me demande si vous ne l'avez pas abandonner : J'espère que non.**

**Je voulais aussi m'excuser auprès des revieweurs anonymes, je ne vous réponds pas mais vos reviews me touchent réellement quand je suis seule.**

**Alors par qui vais je commencer: **

_**Par toi Twinzie qui m'est fidèle (et tu sais comme ça me touche)**_

**puis Angel of Dust, Atchoum16,'tite mione, Jennymalfoy06, Hermione2b, Coralie, Phoenix, Lady125, HappyHermia, The lord of the shadows, Melusyn, Maimou, Samara83, Mamz'elle Bubble, Lavande, Pinkly, Ilovecanada, Valalyeste, Eleonores, Hermy, Capricorne1773, Mione-Dray, Draco-tu-es-a-moi, Draco-Hermione, Lavande Brown Potter, Harana, HH, Miss Malfoy, Herm-Draco33290, AM, Lena, Rose Halliwell, Elodie, nana93, Audrey, Tara91**

_**Et également ma petite soeur de coeur ma petite Mione des Maraudeurs**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Epilogue_

Un an plus tard, le manoir des Malefoy était en effervescence. Hermione et Drago allaient enfin se marier, la mariée avait voulu attendre un peu car elle voulait que sa fille marche dans l'allée en jetant des pétales de rose (c'est trop touchant).

Drago avait fait installé pour l'occasion de grande tentes blanches, du blanc chez les Malfoy, ça montrait bien le changement de mentalités des propriétaires.

Alors que Drago courait partout pour régler les derniers détails, Ginny vint le rejoindre.

-Drago ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as vu Hermione ?

-Elle est pas dans la chambre ?

-Non ! Je l'ai laissé, un instant et je ne la retrouve plus !

-Je pense savoir où elle est ! Je vais voir, en attendant tu peux vérifier que les enfants soient prêts ?

-Ok !

Drago transplana et se retrouva dans le cimetière où était inhumé Ron. Il se dirigea vers la tombe de celui-ci et vit Hermione en robe de mariée. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune femme, celle-ci ressentit sa présence.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ? demanda t'elle calmement.

-Je te connais bien ! répondit il sur le même ton.

-Ouais ! Tu as raison !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venue voir Ron !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je voulais qu'il soit le premier à me voir en robe de mariée ! Tu sais… c'est lui qui devrait être à ta place !

-Comment ça ?

-Personne ne le sait mais… Ron et moi on avait prévu de se marier à la fin de la guerre ! Mais on a pas eu le temps de mener notre projet à terme !

-Tu regrettes d'avoir accepter la mienne ?

-Non ! répondit elle avec un large sourire. C'est juste que je me dis que tu auras un avantage sur lui !

-Comment ça ?

-Vous m'avez tous les deux fait un enfant, j'ai vécu avec chacun d'entre vous, mais je serais officiellement ta femme mais je ne serais jamais la sienne.

Comprenant son désarroi, Drago vint la prendre dans ses bras sans que la jeune femme ne se retourne.

-Oui mais lui, il a été ta première fois, ce que je ne serais jamais.

Hermione blottit sa tête contre le cou de son fiancé.

-Tu comprends pas ? demanda t'elle d'une voix apaisée

-Qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas ?

-Qu'en ce jour de fête, je vienne me recueillir sur la tombe de mon premier amour !

-Non ! Tu l'as aimé tellement fort !

-Mais aujourd'hui je vais devenir ta femme !

-Oui mais dans ton cœur, il aura une place à part, et je le comprends parfaitement.

Hermione se retourna et fit un large sourire au jeune homme.

-Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi !

Drago l'embrassa tendrement et se sépara de sa compagne.

-Je vais te laisser ! Tu me rejoins !

Mais la jeune femme ne l'en entendait pas ainsi.

-Drago !

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois qu'il savait ce qui arriverait ?

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De Ron ! Tu crois qu'il savait qu'on finirait ensemble quand il t'a demandé de veiller sur moi à sa mort !

-Je sais pas, mais …

-Mais quoi ?

-Il savait… ce que je ressentais pour toi !

-Alors il l'a fait exprès, il savait que tu pourrais m'aimer autant que lui m'aimait !

-Oui ! Je crois aussi ! Et je lui en remercie car il m'a fait les plus cadeaux : il m'a donné une femme et un fils !

-Une femme ? demanda t'elle malicieusement. J'ai pas encore dit oui !

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

Hermione prit la main de Drago et transplana avec le deuxième homme de sa vie.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de leur demeure. Hermione regarda son futur époux.

-J'aime ce que tu as fait de cette maison !

-C'est pour toi que je l'ai gardée !

-Je sais !

-C'est pas que j'aime pas être avec toi mais… je crois que nos invités nous attendent ! rappela Drago

Le couple se dirigea vers le jardin où ils retrouvèrent leurs enfants. Drago alla s'installer près du mage qui célébrait le mariage, pendant qu'Hermione expliquait une dernière fois à sa fille ce qu'elle devait faire. La petite Alicia ressemblait à une princesse et s'amusait à lancer les pétales mais quand elle vit son papa, elle se jeta dans ses bras, n'ayant que faire de son travail.

Hermione quant à elle, se dirigea vers l'autel au bras de son fils. Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Drago, celui se rapprocha.

-Tu veux bien me confier ta mère ?

-Oui ! Je sais que tu la rendras heureuse ! Mais on échange !

Drago confia alors Alicia à son frère qui l'adorait et prit la main d'Hermione pour réaliser son plus beau rêve, épouser Hermione Granger.

Je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir donné la main de ma mère à celui que je considère comme mon père, je savais et je sais toujours qu'elle sera heureuse avec lui.

A la mort de mon père, il a sut lui redonner l'envie de vivre et d'aimer à nouveau. Drago Malefoy m'a élevé comme son fils et c'est pour ça que je suis fier de porter son nom.

Mon père aussi a été fier quand il a sut que j'étais envoyé à Serpentard, se vantant devant ma mère d'avoir fait d'un fils de deux Gryffondor, un pur Serpentard mais sa joie ne fut pas éternelle car c'est ma sœur qui fut envoyée chez les rouge et or. Là bas, elle vécut auprès de mes cousins et tomba amoureuse de l'un d'eux : Matthew le fils de mon oncle Fred. Ma sœur l'a épousé et est devenue une Weasley tout comme moi mais a cependant voulu garder son nom de jeune fille. Dorénavant, elle s'appelle comme moi : Weasley Malfoy, ce qui fit plaisir à nos parents, heureux d'avoir une famille unie.

Moi, j'ai souhaité devenir Auror, comme mes pères et j'y suis arrivé. Je ne suis ni marié, ni fiancé car je n'ai pas trouvé une femme qui m'aimera autant que ma mère a aimé mes deux pères, mais je me dis qu'un jour, je rencontrerai une femme, peut être même que je l'ai déjà rencontré, qui saura me rendre heureux. Heureux comme mes parents !

* * *

**Plusieurs petits trus encore : (et oui vous allez pas vous débarrassez de moi comme ça)**

**- J'aimerais que tout le monde me laisse une review pour avoir votre dernière impression sur ma fic.**

**-J'ai créé un blog, allez y faire un tour si ça vous dit, bon il n'est pas très rempli mais je promets de poster souvent des commentaires.**

**-Lundi prochain, il y a une nouvelle fic : une Drago et Ginny, intitulé : Moi, Ma femme et son esclave.**

**_-Mr Drago Lucius MALEFOY, acceptez vous d'épouser Melle Ginevra Molly WEASLEY ?_**

**_-Oui !_**

**_-Melle Ginevra Molly WEASLEY, acceptez vous d'épouser Mr Drago Lucius MALEFOY ?_**

**_-….Oui !_**

**_-Je vous déclare donc mari et femme !_**

**_Et voilà, moi Ginevra Molly WEASLEY, je viens d'épouser l'ennemi de l'homme de ma vie. Comment ai-je fait pour en arriver là, c'est simple !_**

* * *

Gros bisous et encore merci 

chaton weasley


End file.
